The World As We Knew It
by TheClassicCrime1
Summary: My name is Lina Foster. I was a nobody before I came to Narnia but after everything that has happened I dont see how I could go back to NY. My best friend's a queen, I'm in love with a king, and I was kidnapped by a prince. The world as I knew it is over
1. A Grasp On Reality

**hey! new story. its just pretty much a Narnia au with an oc character. its kind of based on 'the horse and his boy' but just loosely. the pevensies are still in their teens so it was only im guessing three or four years after they were crowned. i hope you like it! **

My vision was blurred to the point that made me think I would have a better time getting up with my eyes closed. I couldn't see anything properly and what I did see only made me more confused. I tried to sit up but thought better of it. Vision first, then movement. The scene around me began to clear and I wrinkled my forehead at what I saw. A forest. A massive forest by the looks of it. There is no possible explanation as to why I was in a forest when only... how long had it been since I fell asleep on that subway? There was no sure way to tell. I sat up and examined myself, hoping that some creep had not drugged me and brought me here. From what I could tell I was unharmed. I stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of my new jeans.

I twisted around in a tight circle, taking a more in depth look at my surroundings. Tall evergreen trees trapped me on every side. I gazed into the horizon and noticed that I was on high ground, the forest covered as far as the eye could see. I started to panic. There was not one single place in New York that looked like this. So if I wasn't in New York where was I? I didn't have time to ponder that idea. The shrubbery began to shake bringing with it a huge amount of noise. The pounding footsteps of an animal coming towards me got louder and louder along with the beats of my heart.

I was pretty sure I was going to die at the moment. Whatever was in there more than likely wanted to eat me. My heart was pounding so fiercely it felt like it was attempting to jump out of my chest. The animal was close now, I closed one eye, preparing for my demise when the animal emerged. I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding when I saw the creature. It was a simple-but beautiful- white stag. I smiled at him. He held an air of power and wisdom, I didn't know how I could tell this by just looking at the animal but I knew he was special. I held my hand out to him, allowing him get comfortable with me if he wished. He didn't need my invitation, he walked straight up to me and nuzzled his face into my hand.

I smiled and petted the creature. "You're a pretty boy, aren't you?" He stomped his hoof in response. The stag's head shot up and it's eyes widened at what he saw behind my shoulder. In an instant he scampered out into the woods and out of sight. I didn't want to turn around and see what had frightened the beast so much. Whatever was behind me this time was probably the thing that wanted to eat me. I took a deep breath and turned around.

What I saw was more shocking than the beautiful white stag. A man mounted on a horse was before me. He was truly handsome. He had blond, kind of shaggy hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He wore a smile that would make any girl in her right mind melt into the cracks of the floor. To be frank, he was overall a perfect specimen of the male species. The man jumped down from his horse and walked over to me. I now noticed that he wore medieval clothing that made me wonder if he was a completely safe person to be around. Maybe a creep did drug me, after all.

He stopped a foot in front of me and bowed deeply. "Hello, milady. I am High King Peter," He took my hand in his own and pressed his lips gently to my knuckles. I quickly took back my hand and raised my eye brows to him.

"I'm sorry, you're who?" I questioned. He smiled sweetly at me.

"High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia, my lady," He elaborated. I still had no clue what he was talking about.

"Um, what's Narnia?" I felt like I was asking a stupid question, but really it was not. Was it a city or a country? I had no idea.

"Narnia is country..." He gave me a skeptical look. Yup, dumb question. It must have been something any person would be expected to know around here. "A country you happen to be in," He finished. He continued to look at me, a quizzically expression played across his face. He looked me up and down before returning his blue gaze to my eyes. "What is your name?"

I wasn't entirely sure it was wise to give the man my name but I did it anyway. "Carolina...Lina Foster," No one called me Carolina except for my mother, and that was only when she was angry.

"Well Miss. Lina Foster, are you lost? I have never heard an accent such as your's in Lantern Waste or any other part of Narnia. Not to mention that clothing, I have never seen anything like it in this world,"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing jeans with a layered v neck t-shirt and tank top. I didn't see anything wrong with it. Wait... did he say in this world? I played his comment back in my mind. He clearly said that he had never seen anything like my clothing in _this world._ I turned my gaze back to the man. "Pardon me but are we on Earth?" I couldn't believe I was asking such a silly question but it seemed like a necessary one if I was ever going to get home. His brows furrowed together even more. He looked down as if he were thinking deeply.

"No, milady. I do not believe so. But the sound of it does seem familiar to my ears," He stated rather confusedly. Why was he talking like that? If we weren't on Earth then where were we? And how did I get here? These questions floated around in my brain, threatening to give me a major headache.

"Peter?" A feminine voice called from the woods. I turned my head to the sound. Peter continued to stroke his chin as he thought.

"Yes, Susan. I am here," He called back absentmindedly. A second later three figures emerged from the tree line where the High King's horse stood. There were two girls and a boy. The older of the girls was extremely breathtaking. She had dark, almost black hair and a kind, gentle face. The younger girl, who I was guessing to be around thirteen, had a bright, welcoming smile that spread from one side of her face to the other. She had rosy cheeks and cute little dimples. If I had a sister I wished she would have looked like that. The last in their company was a boy. He looked to be around my age with dark hair and brown eyes. Wisdom and stress were etched into his handsome face. He wore the events of his life like a mask, I could tell.

"Hello! I'm Lucy. This is my sister Susan and my brother Edmund, you have already met my eldest brother, Peter," She smiled bigger. The girl's voice was so sweet and tender I almost wanted to give her a hug for greeting me.

"Hi, I'm Lina," I said quietly. Peter still stood pondering about a foot away from me. The older of the girls, Susan, gave her brother a concerned look.

"Peter, is everything alright?" She questioned in a motherly voice. Peter looked frustrated. The boy threw his hands up into the air, supporting my idea.

"Where have I heard of Earth before!?" He asked more to himself than to any particular person. The four sibling's glances darted between each other before landing on me. I returned their looks with an equally confused one. I was a little surprised that these people hadn't heard of the planet before. I sucked at Geography but even I know Earth. But I guessed since Peter thought that we weren't even on Earth at the moment I would have to let their ignorance slide.

"We used to live there, I think," The younger of the boys said quietly. His statement was more to himself than the rest of us. Something clicked in the rest of the children's minds and they snapped their eyes up in recognition. I could almost see the light bulb start to shine on the top of their heads.

The youngest one,Lucy, let a sweet smile spread across her small features. "England! Oh England!" She jumped off her horse and skipped over to me. Lucy took my hands in her own and started swinging our arms around like we were dancing. "I remember England! It was a truly lovely place! Is that where you lived?" She sang to me.

I shook my head. "No, I lived in New York City," I told the small girl. Her face lit up more.

"New York City! How wonderful!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I liked it," I told her with a smile.

"Will you tell me stories about New York? It seems to be the most fascinating of places!"

I nodded my head. "I'd love to," The girl giggled and hugged me around the middle.

"Oh we will be the best of friends! We will have so much fun!" Lucy started ranting on about all the things we could do together. I didn't want to stop her or hurt her feelings so I just let her keep talking, occasionally nodding my head to show I was paying attention.

"That's enough, Lucy," The older girl, Susan, told her in a motherly voice. At her sister's words Lucy backed away from me. The girl continued to smile. I looked at Susan and gave her a small smile of thanks. She nodded her welcome. Susan studied me for a while with her head at a slight tilt. "How is it you came to be in Narnia, Miss. Lina?"

"Please, just Lina," I asked of her. She nodded her head to show she would comply. I drifted into my thoughts, looking for every possible explanation as to why I was here. There wasn't one answer to my question. "I don't know," I told the eldest girl. My voice held a slight hint of worry in it.

"What is the last thing you remember before you ended up here, My Lady?" Edmund asked. I replayed the events of the day in my head.

"I, um, I got on the subway and put my music on. I must have drifted off to sleep and the next thing I know I wake up in the woods," I pointed to the spot I had found myself in. "Right there to be exact,"

"Interesting," He said. He kept his eyes on me long after I had stopped talking. I had to drop my gaze out of embarrassment.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy, she had never been to Narnia before! Of course she has no where to stay." Peter breathed out, this must have been normal behavior for the youngest of the siblings.

"You must stay with us, it would be our honor," Susan offered with a smile. I returned the gesture. A thought crossed my mind that made me clench my jaw.

"Can't I just go home? I mean; I'd love to stay but I have so many things to do," The siblings gave me concerned looks. My question hung in the air for a while. Eventually Peter was the one to answer.

"I don't think the portals work that way, Miss. Lina," He said softly. I blinked at him a couple of times with my mouth agape. I shook my head to regain my composure before addressing him.

"So, what you're saying is?" I started, not being able to finish the question.

Peter looked to Susan who gave him a reassuring nod. He sighed before directing his blue eyes to me. "I don't think you are going back," I stared at him with wide eyes before feeling myself fall into the unconsciousness that had brought me to Narnia.

**tell me what you think! i would love to know if i should continue on with the story or not. thanks for reading! =] **


	2. Questions And Answers

**Hey. Sorry for the long update, I've had alot going on with school and such. Well anyway chapter two is up! I don't own Narnia, just so you all know. =] **

**Oh, and by the way, Lina Foster's looks are based off of Taylor Swift's. Just wanted you to get a proper visual of her. And the Pevensies are based off of the ones in the new movies. Onward! **

I woke up on a horse. I didn't realize I was even on a horse until I looked down at the white beast beneath me. I gasped slightly at the thought of being unconscious on a moving animal that I wasn't steering. I began to struggle but arms holding onto the reins tightened around me to make sure I remained on the steed and didn't fall to the hard ground passing in a blur below us. I tilted my head back and hit a hard chest. The man sitting behind me smiled as his bright golden hair whipped through the wind.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked. I just nodded in response. The scenery around me was strange and unfamiliar. Nothing but forests and mountains... wait I already knew this. I sat up so I wasn't leaning against the man's chest and twisted my neck in every direction around us. The man sitting behind me kept one eye on me the other on the path ahead. "Do you remember where you are?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice. I nodded once again.

"Narnia," I concluded as the memories from earlier flooded my head. "I am in Narnia," The man, who I now remembered to be the oldest Pevensie, Peter, nodded. He gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed his arms around me tighter. We rode in silence for a bit, the sun started dipping low in the west and I wondered where we were going. I shared my question with Peter.

"Cair Paravel," He answered. I gave him a quizzical look. Cair Para-whata? Peter chuckled as understanding took him over. "Cair Paravel is the castle where my siblings and I live. It is very lovely there Lady Lina, much like yourself. You should like it," I smiled at his complement. If that line wasn't so sweet it would have been a tad cheesy.

"How long until we arrive?" I questioned. Peter's shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. He pointed to the sun in the distance. The king leaned in close to talk directly into my ear over the sound of pounding hooves.

"Judging by the position of the sun we have a few more hours left to go," He explained. I groaned a little. I loved horses, I really did, but being on one for hours on end was a hard task for anyone. I escaped the never ending ride and retreated into my own mind. How had I ended up in Narnia? Why? There was no reason for me to be here. All of these questions I would need answering once we arrived at the castle. Peter and I rode on through the twilight and early into the night. I was dozing off again when I felt Peter's breath on my neck. The feeling of it gave me chills, but in a good way. He leaned in close to whisper once more into my ear "There it is. We have arrived, My Lady," My gaze followed his arm before being engulfed by the horizon. Ahead of us stood a massive white castle resting on a mountain overlooking the endless blue ocean. It was a simply breathtaking view. A smile appeared on my face. Never before had I seen something so beautiful.

"You weren't kidding," I told Peter. He laughed.

Five minutes later we arrived at the front gate. A young boy came to grab the reins from Peter as he dismounted. My head darted around in every direction, trying to take in every sight at the same time. I suddenly felt my body leaving the saddle and falling through the air until I made contact with hard ground. I looked down to see Peter's hands around my waist. I gave the king a smile to thank him. He started to walk and I followed. I made it about two steps before my knees buckled and, like the klutz I was, started to fall. Peter's reflects were faster than the pull of gravity, he caught my waist and stood me up right. His eyes searched mine with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry," I said stupidly. After the words escaped my mouth I felt like a total idiot. What was I apologizing for? For being uncoordinated? I chuckled at myself and so did the blond man next to me.

"That is quite alright, if you are not used to being on a horse for long periods of time it can be hard to get your land legs back. I've been there," He winked at me before heading to the large entrance doors with me in tow. Two... fauns? Opened the doors for us. I tried not to stare at the goat legs attached to the top of a man's body but it was almost impossible. Fauns weren't real.. well not on Earth anyway and since Peter ensured me that I am not there any more I assume I shouldn't be so surprised to see mythical creatures in large castle.... The thought sounded insane. Oh man, what had I gotten myself into?

Peter and I entered a large room which I assumed to be a sort of Great Hall. The inside was as gorgeous as the outside of the castle. The room was light and airy, even in the night's dark moon shine.

"Lina! Oh you have finally arrived! My head snapped down at the youngest queen who hugged my middle with a forceful grip. For such a small thing she was strong. I patted her back confusedly. I was the type of person who enjoyed their personal space, so the whole hugging thing was new to me. With Lucy around I knew that was going to change though.

"Lucy, let her breath," Edmund came up behind his sister and placed a firm hand on her small shoulder. She smiled up at me, slightly embarrassed, and backed away. Edmund looked me in the eye but did not smile like everyone else. He took my hand in his own and raised it to his lips. He pressed a light kiss onto my knuckles and looked at me through his eye lashes. "Welcome to Cair Peravel, Miss. Lina,"

I nodded my head to the younger king to show my thanks. He cocked an eye brow at me but bowed out gracefully. His look stirred something in me. I think it might be intrigue. Edmund seemed way to uptight and serious to belong to this family. What had become of him that made him like this? Yet another questioned added to my never ending list. My attention was now drawn to Susan.

"Come," She took my hand and started leading me to a door located on the side of the long hall. "We must get you ready for the Ball being held in honor of our return,"

"A ball?" I asked. Susan simply nodded with a grin. I looked back at the two kings and Lucy. Peter and Lucy smiled encouragingly and Edmund still only stared. Susan led me through a maze of corridors until we reached a large bedroom. She flung open the doors and led me in. She sat me on a couch while she went through a large wardrobe filled to it's complete capacity with dresses of every color and style.

"This one will do wonders on you!" She exclaimed. Susan pulled a red dress with long white princess sleeves out and held it up for me to see. The neck line was reasonable high with a small slit going down the middle. The whole dress was trimmed with gold fabric and looked... well fit for a queen.

"Oh, Susan. It is really beautiful but are you sure you want me to wear that?" I asked, a little unsure. I loved the dress but I didn't want to wear it if she would feel uncomfortable about lending it to a complete stranger.

She laughed lightly at me, the sound of her laugh was very gentle and elegant, like I imagined a true queen's to sound.

"Don't be silly, Lina. This dress will look better on you than it ever did on me. Come on, let's get you changed and your hair set," I didn't believe that this dress would look better on me than it did her. Susan was more than likely the most beautiful woman ever created. I noticed all the men in the Great Hall staring at her when Peter and I entered. My hair was blond and curly while hers was long, dark brown, and straight. She held the air of a queen while I could barely walk through Time Square without tripping over my own two feet. The truth was she was Dior while I was Walmart.

An hour later Susan announced that it was safe for me to look in a mirror. I took a step toward the full length mirror and almost gasped at the sight of myself. My thick curly hair was piled on my head in an elegant way with little wisps cascading down to frame my face. The dress Susan allowed me to borrow looked stunning, I was surprised that it fit me so well, Susan had to be at least three inches taller than me but the dress fit perfectly none the less.

"Wow," I stated with a shocked tone in my voice, I barely recognized myself. Susan giggled and pulled me to the door. She had gotten ready before Peter and I arrived so there was no other reason to delay our entrance. We went back down the same confusing maze of corridors that led to her chambers before breaking into the Hall.

The room was full of life. The main floor was filled with dancing couples of all kinds. There were fauns like I had seen earlier and centaurs (I recognized them from a book on mythology I had back in New York). I also saw some animals acting as if they were human. This Narnia place was completely strange and foreign but somehow I felt welcome amongst it's people, or in this case, creatures.

Susan and I went up to the dais where four thorns sat, all of them unoccupied. Music filled the room with light and noise making every person present feel happy. The instruments were lovely and played a song that was angelic to everyone's ears in the Hall. I smiled at the scene that lay before me. It looked exactly like a fairy tale. Susan and I chatted for a while as she explained to me how Narnian Balls worked.

"Excuse me," A masculine voice called. I turned to see King Edmund standing before us. Susan smiled at him and gave me a playful nudge in the rubs. "I was wondering if you would give me the honor of this next dance, Miss Lina?" His face remained serious as he offered his hand to me.

I looked at it for a second before excepting it. He led me to the center of the dance floor and took up the traditional dance position. "Um, I'm not exactly sure how to do this," I admitted a little embarrassedly. The dark haired boy simply nodded his head.

"Neither do I," I smiled at his comment at the same time the music began to play. We glided along the dance floor through the maze of couples. I watched my feet until Edmund lifted my chin. His dark eyes locked with mine and I gave him a questioning look. "Keep your head up, it will give the impression that we know what is going on," I chuckled at his joke but still his face remained hard.

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. Edmund shot a look at the figure behind my back and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Mind if I cut in, little brother?" Peter's voice was distinctive now. Edmund gave his brother one stern nod and bowed to me. He disappeared into the crowd in a flash, leaving me along with the High King. Peter smiled at me and took up my hands. He swept me across the floor with more ease than his brother did. Peter looked very handsome in a tunic of midnight blue. He also wore a shiny gold crown on his shaggy blond hair that made me think he was more of a Prince Charming than a King. "You look absolutely stunning, My Lady," He told me.

Scarlett rose into my cheeks and I tried to hide my blush, I was unsuccessful. "Thank you, although I really do wish you would call me Lina,"

Peter nodded "Lina, it is,". I grinned knowing full well he would not call me plain old Lina as he turned me around the dance floor once more. The song ended and everyone in the Hall clapped. The orchestra (which was made up of mostly fauns) announced that they would be taking a short break and the Hall began to buzz with the sounds of laughter and raised voices, all trying to be the loudest. "Would like like to take a walk?" Peter asked. I nodded my head and Peter entwined his arm in mine. We left the noisy room and went to a balcony of sorts. We walked slowly up and down the long stretch of marble and listened to the sounds of Narnia. I stopped along the edge and pointed down to the water. Figures were flipping through the waves like dolphins, I thought that was what they were until I made out that the figures had hair cascading down their backs. "Are those...mermaids?" I questioned. Peter stretched his neck to look over the side where I had directed.

"Yes, they love to dance to the music we play during Balls," He stated matter of factly. I let out a surprised breath of air. Peter cocked an eyebrow at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just, stuff like this," I motioned to everything around us. "Isn't real," Peter frowned slightly.

"Well, obviously it is," He muttered like a small child. I gave him a side long glance and returned my eyes to the ocean that stretched before us.

"I didn't mean it like that. You are from Earth, aren't you?" Peter nodded his head.

"Well isn't that what you thought before you came here? That this stuff, these creatures couldn't exist?"

Peter thought on it for a moment. "I suppose," I let out a frustrated breath and kept my focus on the blue water that lay before me. I wasn't going to press the young king any further tonight. I rested my arms against the cement railing and leaned into it. I heard a lovely song coming from the sea beneath us now, it took me a while to realize it was the mermaids singing in the absence of the orchestra's music. Their song blended with the crashing of the waves to create an amazing lullaby that seemed to put me to sleep on my feet. I turned to comment on it to Peter but stopped short at the look on his face. His features were hard and serious, much like his younger brother's.

"Is something wrong?" I prompted. One corner of Peter's mouth pulled up to a high smile.

"You do not want to be here, Miss Lina. Do you?"

I opened my mouth several times to tell him something but no words seemed good enough. If I were honest with myself I wanted to stay. I had two parents who cared more about there jobs and social lives more than their only daughter. They were never around, my parents wouldn't even notice if I went missing and I'm not just over exaggerating like some kids do. They actually don't care about me. If I went back to New York I would just be going home to a huge empty penthouse. On the other hand if I stayed here what would happen if I started to miss my old life? Would I be able to get back or would I be stuck here like the Pevensies?

I hadn't noticed that Peter was still waiting for my response until he cleared his throat to get my attention. I shook my head back into the present and gave him the only answer I could give. "I don't know," Peter's face fell at my response, clearly it wasn't the one he was looking for. It hurt me to see him disappointed. Before I knew it my mouth was open and talking of it's own accord. "I think I do, but everything is still so confusing. I need time to process what is happening and get some questions answered,"

Peter managed a small smile. " I understand completely," He rested one of his rough hands over mine. My skin tingled slightly at the sight were his skin touched mine. "So would you like to know?"

I went through the long list that had built up in my mind and began my interrogation of the High King of Narnia. I asked about ten questions in about a minute. I was ranting on so bad that Peter was forced to shush me so he could answer. I started to blush at my excited state. Peter threw his head back and laughed. "I can see this is going to be a long night,"

**Please tell me what you think. I am not sure about this story yet and I could use a little encouragement or some wise words, anything like that. Thank you for reading! **


	3. A World You Can Understand

**sorry it took me so long to update. stuff was starting to pile up and I had to check up on everything. i know not much has happened yet but it will be starting soon. i hope you enjoy the chapter!! **

"Wow," I breathed out as my brain started to hurt due to the immense amount of information that I had just been graced with. Peter started filling me in on the siblings run in with the White Witch when the other three came out to the balcony to join us. For the past three hour I had heard every story of the adventures the Pevensie's had since their arrival. Each story was more fascinating than the next and I was hooked on their every word. I heard of the archery contests Susan had been in (she had won most of them), the sword fights the boy got in daily with each other (supposedly you can solve anything with a sword according to Peter), and all of Lucy's friends whether they be the beavers, fauns, or humans.

"Tell us about yourself, Lina," Lucy asked from her position by my feet. I smiled down at her and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Compared to your adventures, there really isn't anything special I could tell you about myself that would be remotely interesting,"

"Oh, please! It would be simply fascinating to know of the future!" She begged one more time. I looked to Susan who only gave me a small smile and a wink.

"Well, um, I live in an huge pent house apartment overlooking Central Park," I started, not knowing what else to say. Lucy nodded her head, pleading me to continue. I had no idea what to tell her to make my life sound remotely cool to the royals. "And... I don't know. When I say there is nothing interesting about me, I'm not just being modest. I had a really sheltered childhood. My parents were never around so my sorry excuse for a grandma 'took care' of me as she put it which was really just code for handing me money and telling me to leave her alone. I went to school and came home to a huge apartment with no one in it. That's basically my life story," I admitted. Lucy's face fell and Susan placed a friendly hand on my own.

"Our father went off to fight in the war," Lucy said shyly while changing the subject.

"What war?" I asked.

Edmund was the one to answer. "World War Two," It made sense to me then. Of course, World War Two. The Penvensies were from the forties and they were in the middle of a war in that time. It must have been horrible.

"What happened? With the war? How'd it end?" Edmund was the one to speak once again. I wasn't completely sure I could answer that question. I turned to Peter who sat on the balcony railing next to me. The king nodded his head to show I could continue.

"Well, I was never the greatest at history but the Allies won," All of the royals faces lit up at my words. I loved the feeling I got when delivering the good news to them.

Lucy yawned and leaned against my feet. She was getting tired with the late hour and started to drift to sleep. Susan, being the motherly figure she was, got up and roused her sister enough for her to walk.

"I'd better take her to bed," She bid us goodnight and left, she put her hands on her little sister's shoulders to lead her in the right direction. I smiled at the sight of the sibling love between the two girls, it was something I have never experienced. I turned and looked at the company I held. The two boys had got on the subject of the newest tournament that was to come to Narnia in a few weeks time. I listened quietly before I felt myself yawning as big as Lucy. Edmund noticed and stood up from the small stone bench he had been occupying.

"Miss. Lina, I will show you to your rooms now if you would like," I nodded my head sleepily. I pushed myself off from the railing and took hold of Edmund's outstretched arm. I turned to Peter who just looked on with an amused look on his face.

"Good night, King Peter. Thank you for finding me in the woods, without you I would have probably been eaten by a bear by now," I teased, the boys both laughed at me.

"I doubt they would have done that, My Lady, but you are welcome all the same," He took the hand that wasn't wrapped up in Edmund's arm and kissed it. My heart fluttered slightly at the touch of his lips to my skin.

"My King Edmund?" A centaur asked from the doors that led to the hall. We all turned to look at the half man half horse. "General Orius would like a word with you, My Lord,"

Edmund looked to me then to Peter. He pressed his lips together and returned his gaze to his subject. "Very well. Lina, if you don't mind waiting I will be able-"

"Oh that's perfectly alright, Ed," Peter cut him off. "I can take our guest to her room," Edmund nodded before releasing my arm.

"Goodnight, Miss. Lina," He said before following the centaur out. I gazed after him before getting sucked into Peter. He gazed at me with a grin across his mouth and offered me his arm like Edmund had done before him.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Lead the way," I responded. Peter proceeded to lead me through a maze of long, dank corridors much like Susan had earlier. We took two flights of stairs and a left turn before he stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Here we are, My Lady," He told me with a slight bow. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, King Peter," I said in return.

"Please, just Peter," He asked me with a slight twinkle in his bright blue eyes. For a moment I forgot how to breath. Peter was quite possibly the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life and it was making me nervous to be this close to him. Peter tilted his head to me and waited politely as if waiting for me to do something intelligent. My gosh, he probably thought I had a disorder or something for staring at him for so long.

Mentally slapping myself, I thought of something to say in return. "I'll tell ya what. I'll call you Peter if you call me Lina, just Lina," That was good enough, I thought. Peter smirked at me and nodded his head. He once again took my hand in his and placed a kissed on my knuckles. I was getting used to the touch of his lips to my hand, it was sort of comforting in a way. He dropped my hand down to my side but let his linger over it for a small second. I felt the blush rushing up in to my face and had to look a way for a minute to gather my thoughts. I was such a girl.

"Goodnight," He said quietly. I turned back to him and smiled like an idiot.

"Goodnight," I knew I would trip if I attempted to curtsy so I did nothing. The king started to walk away and I turned to open the door.

"Lina," My hand froze on the knob at the sound of Peter saying my name. I looked over at him.

"Would you mind if I came and escorted you to breakfast?" Was it me or was his tone hopeful? I was praying that he really wanted to do this.

One corner of my mouth pulled up into a smile. "I'd like that, I know there is no way I would be able to make it without a little help," This castle was crazy confusing to navigate through and I really did appreciate his offer. Peter's face lit up in the dim corridor and caused my half smile to turn to a full one. He looked even more handsome.

"See you in the morning then," He said before turning and disappearing out of sight. I took a deep breath and entered my room.

It was absolutely beautiful. There was a large king sized canopy bed placed in the center of a room with a comfy looking deep red comforter spread across it. I saw a roaring fire coming from the sort of sitting area near the far end of the room. Straight across from where I stood were two large doors that led out to a small balcony. I raced over to the glass doors and pushed them open, letting the crisp night air fill my lungs.

I went to the rail and leaned over. This balcony was higher than the one I had sat on earlier with the Pevensie's so the whole of Narnia could be seen more clearly. Never before had I seen such a lovely place as this strange and foreign country. Don't get me wrong, I loved New York with all of it's bright lights and people but Narnia had a sort of quiet about it that gave me peace. Something I had never received in New York.

I had only been here for less than a day but I already knew I loved Narnia. When I first arrived I thought that Narnia would be a horrible place and that I would miss NY terribly but now I think it is the complete opposite. New York was busy and filled with evil while Narnia was calm and good. I'd miss my clothes and my books back in New York but here... here there were actually people that at least acted as if they cared about me.

I liked the feeling the Pevensie's gave me. I felt welcome and wanted. It was a nice. _And being around Peter isn't so bad. _A voice in my mind teased me. I smiled at it.

Yeah, being around Peter was nice. But I couldn't imagine him liking me, liking me. Boys never liked me. Heck, I was lucky if one noticed me. So for one as handsome and nice as Peter to fall for me seemed like an impossible scenario. I shook the negative thoughts from my head and yawned. I went back into the room and pulled the covers back from the large, soft bed and plopped down. I didn't even bother to take the dress I was wearing off, I was too tired to even think anymore. I laid my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly. My first day in Narnia was over and now all that was left to do was rest.

**I know the chapter was kinda short but the next one will be longer and have more going on I promise. **

**t****hank you so much for reading! please leave me a lil sumthin' sumthin' i would love the feedback. =]**

**next chapter: susan teachs Lina to handle a bow and Peter teachs her to use a sword. **


	4. How I Live Now

**Hey guys. So sorry for the long update. I had finals and then I got flu so I have been in bed for the past week with no energy to write. So I apologize. For the wait we have an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

A soft scoffing could be heard across the floor of my room. I reached over and threw a pillow over my head. The maids weren't really supposed to be cleaning when I was in my room but I bet my _lovely_ mother let them in. I wondered what time it was and why my alarm clock hadn't gone off yet. It was a school day, right? I lifted my pillow from my face and slowly opened my eyes.

I expected to see those stupid glow in the dark stars that had been on my ceiling since I was about five but instead I saw a flowing canopy above me. Whoa... so that wasn't a dream... I shot up in the bed and looked around me. Brick walls surrounded me, brick walls that I had only seen once before in my dream. I looked to the side and saw a woman faun standing before me with a dress in hand.

"My Lady, I am so sorry to have disturbed you," She smiled sweetly and laid the dress across the back of a chair. "My queen Susan requested that I bring you a change of clothing and apologizes for not bringing you some night things, last evening," Susan? The thoughts of the beautiful queen led me to remember her sweet younger sister Lucy which led me to then think of the still mysterious and serious King Edmund who had a brother... Peter. I smiled to myself. I was in Narnia, it was not a dreamland.

"Um, thank you very much...?" I trailed off not nothing what to call her. The faun saw my dilemma and smiled.

"Eve," She offered.

I crawled out of bed and went up to her. "Well thank you, Eve. It is nice to meet you," I offered her my hand and she stared at it. I quickly retracted my hand at her quizzical glance. Apparently, Narnians didn't shake hands. I opted for another smile. "If you wouldn't mind, could you tell Susan thank you for me and that she needn't worry about me? I was more than comfortable last night,"

Eve nodded before dipping into a low curtsy and exiting the room. I blew my bangs out of my face and stretched out my sore muscles. The horse riding had been killer on my legs and I knew I would have a small amount of trouble walking today but I wasn't going to complain. I went over to the chair where Eve laid out a dress and looked it over. It was as beautiful as the one I had wore last night but much more simple. A day dress, I presumed it to be. It was emerald green with gold trim. The neck line was square and high enough to make me feel comfortable enough wearing it but not too high as to make me feel like a nun. I slipped the crumpled ball gown I had slept in off and slid into the other dress. Once again, Susan's dress fit me perfectly. It didn't seem to be possible but I felt that Narnia held a magic in it that was able to do strange things such as this.

There was a full length mirror in the corner of the room. I stepped over to it and examined the explosion of curly blond hair on top of my head. I ran my fingers through my hair but not much improved. I huffed out a defeated breath of air and looked around the room, trying to find if there was anything I could use to tame my wild locks. A jack hammer maybe? Or a nice blow torch? Ah, I spotted it. A brush lay on a small end table waiting to be used. "Hair, meet your maker," I said to myself. I took up the brush and ran it a few times through the waves of my hair. The curls started to soften and lay gently on my shoulders. When I was satisfied I put the brush down and went out to the balcony.

It was a warm, sunny day with a slight breeze coming off from the clear blue sea. The clear blue faded into the white sand which then faded to the green of the forest. The colors blended together in a way that was breathtaking. I used to think the view from my penthouse was great but now it seemed almost laughable to think it pretty. Could this view get any better? A light knock came from the door. It must have been Eve coming to deliver me a message from Susan or something like that. "Come in," I called over my shoulder, not wanting to take my eyes from the scene that lay before me. I was sort of afraid that if I took my eyes off it would disappear into the dank New York skyline.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened. That masculine voice definitely did not belong to Eve. I spun around to see Peter standing before me staring off into the distance. He pulled his eyes away from the scenery and laid his blue eye on me. "Good morning, Lina," He said in a tone that almost made me blush.

"Good morning," I replied back. _Keep your cool. Don't make yourself look like a complete idiot. This is a king you are talking to. Not a jock from the football team. _I scowled at the voice in my head that was scolding me.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well," I said with a smile. Peter came up beside me at the edge of the rail and turned his body toward me. The high king towered over my 5'3 frame. He had to stand at least ten inches taller than me. He tilted his head to me and let a smirk crawl across his face.

"You did not think you would?" His voice was questioning and curious. I looked up into his eyes and scrambled to find some words. _Calm down, spaz._ I encouraged myself. _You're making this a lot harder than it has to be. Just talk to him. _

"Um... Well I... I usually have a hard time sleeping but last night I was out like a light in no time,"

"Why do you have trouble?" He asked in a sincere tone. I would rather have kept that part of my life story to myself but dang Peter and his blue eyes...

"Well, I have insomnia," I admitted. No one but my parents knew about that but heck they didn't even care so let's say that was just my little secret.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I just have since I was a little kid. I've gotten used to my sleepless nights but here it just came so easily," I smiled at him before turning my face to the sky, letting the hot breeze warm my face. I heard Peter try to suppress a chuckle. I opened one eye and glanced at him. "What?" I prayed that I didn't have something in my teeth.

"Nothing. It's just, I find you very interesting, Lina Foster," He smiled once more and offered his arm to me. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

I nodded my head and looped my arm through his. The walk to breakfast was filled with my asking questions about Cair Paravel and Peter answering them. Supposedly this castle belonged to Aslan and the Pevensies were just using it. Now, the Pevensies had explained to me who Aslan was but I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he was a great lion instead of a man. I found him to be simply fascinating.

We arrived at the great hall that was used for the ball last night to see that Peter's three siblings were already there. Peter pulled out a chair for me next to Susan and bowed before going to his own seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning," Susan greeted me. I smiled and gave her a little nod. "How are you this morning?" She asked as she began to fill up my plate like she was my mother, well not _my_ mother but some one else's. I smiled a little wider at the gesture. Before I knew it the plate in front of me was barely visible under the mountain of different food. It was filled with toast, eggs, and some sort of meat that I wasn't familiar with. I laughed at the enormous amount of food in front of me. Any one who knew me knew that I didn't eat much. I had one piece of pizza and I was done for. But I would attempt to eat as much as I could for Susan. I think she was happy when she watched her siblings eating their fill and knowing they weren't going hungry. So I dug in for Susan.

"What are your plans for today, Lina?" Lucy asked me from across the table. I wiped my mouth off with a napkin before answering her.

"I honestly don't know, I'd like to explore a bit if that's alright?"

"Of course, it is!" Lucy said. "I will show you around!"

"Lucy, you have lessons, remember?" Susan told her younger sister. The small girl frowned but nodded her head.

"I'll show you around Lina, if you like." Edmund piped up from across the table. I was taken aback by this. Edmund was the quietest of the royals and I thought he was a little... unsociable but I smiled at him and the chance to crack the mystery that lay in the younger kings eyes.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

He nodded and went back to his breakfast. I chatter with Susan and Lucy for the next half hour before all the Pevensies except Edmund left to go about their own tasks. Edmund and I sat in the great hall for a while in silence. I knew that neither of us were much of talkers so I didn't exactly know how well this tour thing was going to go. Edmund finally stood up and walked over to my side of the table. "Are you ready to explore?" He questioned. I simply nodded and got up from my chair. Once again we were silent as we walked to the court yard.

I didn't mind too much, I was used to the quiet but what did bother me was how Edmund was so cavalier. He was almost too cavalier with the way he acted around me. I was trying not to take his formalness personally but I really couldn't help it. I thought that since Edmund and I were the same age we might possibly become friends but I did not think that was what he wanted. He only offered to take me on this tour to be nice. That's all.

"Are you enjoying Narnia so far, Miss Lina?" He asked while we strolled through the apple orchard. He reached up to a tree, grabbed an apple, and handed it to me. I smiled my thanks.

"I like it. It'll just take some getting used to, you know?" The young king chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I do understand. It did take a while for me to get used to the idea of living here, also." I felt my eyes grow wide. Edmund sensed my uneasiness and stopped walking. "Are you alright?"

I mentally slapped myself to push me back to the present. "Yeah, I-I just assumed this wasn't permanent."

Edmund's face feel into an expression that was even more serious than normal if it was even possible. "I did not mean to slay your hopes of going home Lina. I just-"

"No, it's okay." I cut him off. A smile spread across my face. "I don't think I mind too much."

Edmund raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. "Alright. Shall we continue?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded. I hated it when he did that. Edmund Pevensie raises his eye brows at me more than any one I had ever known in my life. Why? Was I some sort of freak around here or something?

"What are you thinking?" His voice broke through my thoughts.

"I'm try to figure you out." I said honestly. Now, I had never been a blunt person before . I had always been the type of person to carefully consider every word before saying it or anything at all really but with the dark haired king that whole part of me melted away. I just hoped that my first try at being blunt would not turn around and bite me in the butt.

To my surprise, Edmund laughed. "You're trying to figure _me_ out?" I nodded which only made him laugh more. "Why?"

"Because I can't. There is something that is intriguing about the way you walk around like a giant question mark." Edmund dropped his glance from my eyes and directed it toward his feet. Oh my gosh. Did I just say all of those things? What was wrong with me? My cheeks flushed a red color and I looked around and suddenly found a tree to be very fascinating.

"I could say the same for you," Edmund mumbled under his breath. I snapped my head around to look at him. I covered my mouth to hide the laugh trying to break out. The king just looked at me like I was nuts. "Why are you laughing?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I swallowed down the laugh and answered. "There is nothing mysterious about me. I am who I am. What you see is what you get with me." I knew I shouldn't have laughed but it really was silly to think that I was hard to figure out. But I suppose that it is understandable considering that Edmund and I had only known each other for a short time.

"I don't believe that." He said as we started to walk again. We headed up a large hill that led to a winding path down to the forest.

"Why not?" I inquired.

Edmund shrugged. "Because I think there is something more to you than meets the eye." He said off handedly. I stopped once again and stared at him. He kept walking like he had just told me the weather was nice. I chuckled to myself and jogged a little to catch up to him.

"Well that's your choice I guess." I said.

"Tell me something, Lina. Why do you think that you are not important." I shot him a look.

"I didn't say that." I snapped.

"You didn't have to." He replied with the same even tone. I sighed and bit my lower lip.

"Well if you get told you're unimportant enough it starts to stick, I suppose." I confessed to him.

Well I had never told anyone that I felt that way before, even myself. Sure, my parents have always treated me more like a pet than a kid but I had never actually let myself believe what they said. Until now that is. I never realized how much their absence affected me until this moment. I just shrugged it off and we kept walking.

"Lina!" I heard Susan's voice float up to me. I looked further down the hill and saw the queen at the archer's practice field. She smiled and waved me down to her. I waved back and held up one finger to show I'd be there in a minute. I let out a breath and turned to say goodbye to Edmund. His big, brown were once again on me, studying me like I was a piece of art in a muesum. I had to look down for a moment at the intensity of those eyes.

"Well, thanks for the tour. It was... interesting." I looked up at him, smiled, and nodded before turning back to Susan. I took about five steps before Edmund called to me.

"Lina." I whipped around to face him. He was standing exactly where I left him on the top of the hill with one hand on the hilt of his sword. The sun light was coming up behind him and it was a beautiful scene. Just like a painting of a king from the Renaissance age or something. "You're important." He told me. I smiled before he had the chance to disappear back up the hill where we had come from. And you know what the strangest thing was? I believed him for a second.

----------------------------------

"Lina! There you are!" Susan called as I finally made it to the field full of targets. I walked down next to her. I sat down in the grass as she strung a red feathered arrow into her bow. She pulled the string back, closed one eye to get her target, and released. The arrow him the bull's eye in the dead center and I was undeniably impressed.

"Wow. You are amazing." I complemented. Susan blushed a little.

"Thank you. Have you ever handled a bow before?"

"I've taken lessons back in New York. But I'm nothing compared to you."

The queen laughed and handed me her beautiful bow. She bent down and grabbed another arrow before putting it in the string for me. "Give it a try." She prompted. I wrinkled my forehead but took up the bow none the less. I'd humor my new friend if she wished it. I put the string up to my mouth to anchor it and tried to find my spot. From the corner of my eye I could see Susan. I lowered the bow and looked to her. "You might want to back up a bit. This could get dangerous." She rolled her eyes but did what I asked.

I once again took up the bow, anchored it, and got my aim. I took a deep breath and let the arrow go. It shot from the bow with a loud _swoosh _ before hitting the target. It wasn't a terrible shot if I do say so myself. The arrow came to rest in the middle section of the ring right outside the bull's eye. Susan nodded her approval.

"Not bad, Lina. Not bad at all. You might just want to try this." She came over to me and started cleaning up my technique. An hour later I had managed to get the arrow to land on the outskirts of the bull's eye. We would take turns with the bow and talk while the other was shooting. I got to know the high queen and I let her get to know me. I liked hanging out with Susan. She was like me in some ways. We both had a thing for books and learning but she was a much more accomplished person than I. You know, with being a queen and all.

It was my turn to shoot and I went up to the mark. I was about ready to shoot when I heard the sweetest voice in the entire planet call "Hello girls." I turned around and accidentally let go of the arrow at the sight of Peter. He ducked and the arrow missed him by about six inches.

My mouth dropped open and I ran over to him. "Oh my gosh. I am so so so sorry. I- I..." I was at a loss for words. I cannot believe what I had just done. My face grew red with the nervousness I was feeling. I could have killed him! Oh my goodness. "I-I, I'm clumsy. I'm-"

"It's okay." He said with a smile. I did not believe that it was but his eyes told me he thought it really was alright.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course he is!" Susan said coming along side us and smacking Peter in the arm. "He knows better than to speak when a person is shooting." She set him with a glare that would put any mother to shame.

"You know, she is right. I know the rules so I apologize to both of you." The blond boy said with a slight bow. Susan smiled and grabbed my arm.

"See, I told you Lina. Now stop feeling bad and come sit with me. You too, brother." She led us over to picnic blanket that was laid out neatly a couple of yards away. There were drinks laid out for us near by. We sat down and Peter gave me and Susan each a cup filled with wine. We chatted about nothing in particular for the better part of a half an hour before a faun came down to us.

"Queen Susan!" The faun yelled out. Susan sat up straighter at the servant's approach. "Queen Susan! It is your sister my lady." He said.

"What is it? Is she alright?" The queen asked with concern. Peter's ears and my own perked up for the news of Lucy.

"Yes, yes she is fine. But she is giving her tutor some trouble that I feel you need to help resolve my lady." The faun said with a slight uneasiness in his voice.

Susan sighed and shook her head. "Alright, I will be right there." She smiled to us and let out a little chuckle before standing and heading up the hill.

So that left me alone with Peter. I looked over to him and immediately felt as if my face was glowing like the bright red of my favorite take out restaurant's neon 'open' sign. He wasn't doing anything in particular next to me. Just sitting there looking... well perfect. The sun caught his face and made his hair shine a golden color. That was it. In case I hadn't known it before I was totally crushed out on the high king. He felt my eyes on him and turned to look back at me.

I had to look down and stifle the urge for my cheeks to grow even redder. I was praying that he didn't notice once again. I felt like such an idiot for acting like this. Peter must have girls throwing themselves at him all the time and I'm sure none of them blushed like a little school girl. No, this had to stop now.

I looked back at Peter while regaining a shred of my self confidence. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He studied me for a moment then his smile grew even wider. "I have an idea of something we can do if you are interested." He said cryptically.

"I am." I told him.

"Well, I was thinking that since you were so good at archery you might want to give sword fighting a try... with me." It was his turn to looked down at his hands. I smiled at his action.

"Okay, sure." I said.

"Great!" The high king exclaimed. He shot up like a rocket and gave me his hand to help me stand. I took it gratefully and brushed off the back of my dress. I took his arm as he led us to the practice arena. We got there and Peter went to get me a sword. It was then that I noticed he kept his on his belt just like Edmund had. It was a beautiful sword with a lion (who I was guessing to be a symbol of Aslan) on the hilt. I was just hoping that my sword wouldn't be as large as his and it didn't turn out to be when he brought it. Peter came back with a small sword that looked fit for a young boy. He handed to me, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sorry. This is the only one I could find that was small enough for you. It was Edmund's first sword, I hope you don't mind." I took the sword from his hand and studied it closely.

"Not if Edmund doesn't." I replied. I played with the sword for a bit, twisting it around in my hands and such. It seemed light enough and easy to handle.

"Okay. Are you ready?" He asked me.

I raised my eye brows. "I think so."

Peter nodded his head and started his instruction. It took forty five minutes before he had even let me try the motions with a sword. Now that we were ready to use the weapons I was a little weary. He might not have noticed but I am pretty uncoordinated. I could do some serious damage with a sharp, pointy object. But I had no time to voice my concerns. The sounds of metal hitting metal thrust me back to the fight afoot.

Peter swung his sword at me and I had to react. I had just enough time to shake the shock from my body and block the next attack. The metallic sound appeared again. I looked at Peter's face and it looked to me like he was taking a brisk walk around the court yard instead of engaging in a sword fight. Clearly I was not a threat or even competition in the slightest. I blocked another shot. When the swords made contact again he grabbed my wrist so we were locked there. His face was about an inch from mine and there we stood just staring at each other for a moment.

"Not bad... for a girl." He winked at me and allowed a sly smirk appear on his teasing face. I scoffed before pushing him away from me with my sword. He stumbled back several steps and his blue eyes widened in surprise.

It was my turn for attack. I swung my sword at him and of course he blocked it. I swung again at his feet but he jumped over it just like they do in the movies. I tried one more time to disarm my opponent with no luck. He blocked the blow and then swung his sword around like a mad man. I watched as the silver of the metal flew through the air... which was the point of the distraction. With his free hand, Peter grabbed the sword from my unsuspecting hands and pointed it at my neck

I let out a frustrated breath for falling for it and put my hands up in mock defeat. Okay, so I knew I was no Inigo Montoya but I wish I wasn't so darn gullible for a stupid trick like that. The fight in Peter's eyes evaporated and he dropped the sword to his side before holding out to me.

"Alright, you are... better than not bad Lina. You are actually quite good." He told me.

I chuckled. "Well, I had a good teacher." I told him in what I considered a kind of flirtatious voice but to anyone else it probably sounded like any other comment a person would make. He smiled and placed his sword back in it's holder on his belt.

He looked up to the sun and squinted his eyes. "It's about lunch time. Are you hungry?" Peter asked.

I nodded. "Starving."

"Well, alright then. Let's go." I started to walk away but he caught my wrist. "Would you like to make this interesting, my competitive lady?" The high king inquired.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What did you have in mind, magnificent king?"

Peter smiled. "A race. The last one to the castle loses."

A grin spread across my face. "Alright. You're on." I agreed.

"Okay, on the the count of three." He started the count down. "One." He said slowly. "Two."

"Three!" I shouted while he was off guard. We both laughed and we were off.

**Leave me a review please. I love the feedback. Thank you so much for reading! **


	5. Crash Course In Polite Conversation

**New chapter is up (obviously). Sorry it took so long. Anyway I hope you like. By the way I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. But you already knew that you smart bunch of kids, you! Lol. Sorry. Onward!**

"So what is all this talk about about a tournament, Susan? Everyone around the castle is throwing a fit trying to get ready for it." I questioned the Gentle Queen as we lay on a blanket spread out on the beach below the castle. She held her hand out on her forehead to block the sun from her eyes as she turned to look at me.

"Oh, well it is a grand tournament that Narnia has held every three years for... well since Narnia was created actually. Knights, Princes, and a bunch of others come to the castle and they participate in the various games and contests. The winner of each contest can truly call themselves the best because only the best of the best come to participate here." She informed me as if she had committed the overview of the tournament to her memory. I smiled and looked out over the water. I felt Susan's eyes still on me so I turned back to her. She had a grin on her face that I had learned over the past week meant that she was up to something and that something usually led to me having to wear a fancy dress.

"What?" I questioned my new friend.

"You should enter." She told me giddily. I wrinkled my forehead at her.

"Enter what exactly?"

"The tournament, of course!" I stared at her for a moment, waiting to the punch line of her joke but none ever came. Once I realized she was serious I had to laugh.

"Susan! I am horrible! In what, might I ask, would I enter?"

"Archery, Lina! Oh, it would be so much fun to do it together!" She laughed out.

Once again I just stared at her like she should be medicated. "What's the point of entering when you are in the contest, Susan? Everyone already knows you are going to win." I told her. The queen just smiled and shook her head before lunging for my hand.

"It will be so much fun, Lina! And your archery skills have improved so much in the last couple of days! You are a natural. Please? Won't you do it?" She begged of me. I sighed and just nodded my head. At least this request wouldn't involve a ball gown. Susan smiled again and wrapped me in a hug. Now, like I had said before I had always kept a bubble around me but with the Pevensie girls had some how managed to get past that little force surrounding me and that characteristic changed dramatically. I received hugs every time Lucy saw me pass her in the hall or at meal times and sometimes she even just liked to hold my hand when we were sitting together in Susan's study so I literally had no choice when it came to the small girl. Plus the eldest Pevensie girl had a tendency to give hugs when she found something I did to be 'marvelous' or 'hilarious' which according to her I did quite often. So my fear of human to human contact was slowly decreasing with my stay at the castle.

Susan released me from her grasp and we looked back out onto the bright blue ocean water. The sight in front of me was still hard to register in my mind. Never before had something so simple as an ocean been so breath taking to me. I smiled and let the warm salty breeze blow past my face. Soon after that Susan rose up from our blanket and said that she, along with her siblings, had a meeting with their advisors about the arrival of the royals and knights for the tournament that was to happen the following morning. "You may come along if you like. Or perhaps you'd like me to have Eve come down to keep you company?" She inquired.

"Oh, no Susan. I am fine, thank you. It's actually a little strange to rarely be alone anymore. I think I'd enjoy the quiet." I told her truthfully. She nodded her head.

"Very well, I'll see you at dinner. Enjoy your quiet time." She waved to me before departing and leaving me alone on the deserted beach. I smiled, laid down on the black and closed my eyes. The sounds of the wind and water lulled me into a slumber better than I had in years.

-----------------------------------

"Lina! What in Aslan's name are you doing down here still!?" My eyes shot open to the sound of my name being screamed by... Edmund? I wiped the sleep from my eyes and tilted my head back to see the younger of the kinds walking down to my spot on the beach. It wasn't until that moment that I realized it was dark outside. Had I been out there all day? Oops.

I sat up when Edmund reached me and gave me a glare so cross I was sure he practiced it before finding me. I winced at his stinging glare and stood up. "Um, sorry?" I said, a little unsure if that was the choice of words he was looking to pry from my lips with his eyes.

The king let out a sigh. "You have caused quite a stir up at the castle, my lady. It seems to me that my three siblings are about to send out a search party to look for you due to the worry you are causing them." I raised my eye brows at him.

"And you weren't worried for my safety along with them, King Edmund?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

The dark haired boy's face drained of it's anger and he now held a look of regret on his features. "No, that's not what I meant, Lina. It's just that-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand and a chuckle. He narrowed his eyes at me in response. "Are you mocking me?" He asked. I chuckled a little more at him. I took Edmund to be a comical person at one time in his life but that part of him was hidden under his cavalier attitude now.

"Just a bit. Honestly, Edmund. If you don't mind me saying I think you need to calm down just a tad." He furrowed his eyebrows at me and my comment.

"Calm down?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, just let loose and have a little fun, you know? You're too serious for a sixteen year old boy."

Apparently he didn't like what I had told him. His face went back to being hard and agitated in an instant. Without a word, he turned around and headed back to the castle, leaving me on the beach alone once again. Without thinking, I grabbed my things and chased after him. We were half way up the path along the cliff that led to Cair Peravel when he stopped mid step and spun around to face me. I was following closely behind him and wasn't exactly paying attention so I rammed right into his chest. Hard. The contact startled me and I jumped back, lost my balance and began to fall. Thankfully, Edmund caught me before I could make contact with the ground.

"Lina, is it completely impossible for you to walk without causing bodily harm to you or someone else? Honestly!" The king snapped at me. I stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, still confused about why he was so angry with me.

I managed to pull together a mumbled 'sorry' before retracting my eyes and looking down at the ground as if he was a parent and I was the child with their hand caught in a cookie jar. Edmund sighed and ran his hands roughly through his hair a couple of times.

"Sorry, I-I I don't want to scold you but you... you have to think about things before you say them, Lina. You have no clue what I have gone through that made me the way I am. I don't just go around assuming you have trouble letting people in or are so timid because you just don't feel like being around everyone in Narnia and I'm not going to ask why you act this way because it would be rude of me." He paused. "Just think about stuff." He breathed out before once again walking away from me.

His comment infuriated me beyond belief. How dare he say that I have trouble letting people it? "Hey!" I yelled at his retreating back. Edmund stopped but did not turn around to face me. I ran up to him, took hold of his shoulder, and spun him around so he looked me in the eye. "I won't assume things about your life if you would offer me the same courtesy. I do _not_ have trouble letting people in and I am _not _timid."

"Oh really?" He shot back.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Really." I snapped.

The king's face held a ginger look now to match the one on my face. He sized me up before taking a step towards me so his face was six inches away from touching mine. "Then why do you answer everyone's questions-besides Peter, Susan, and Lucy's questions, that is- with the minimal amount of words possible? And you jump away from my sister's hugs as fast as you can without hurting their feelings. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look pained every time someone touches you because I have, Lina." The young king told me. I narrowed my eyes into narrow slits. I scoffed at him and his ignorance.

"I don't elaborate on anything because I don't like to talk, not because I'm shy." I informed his _majesty_. One side of his mouth pulled up in an emotionless smile. I made a disgusted face at him and only felt more anger come to me and heat up my already flushed face. "Oh, so you think you have me all figured out do you? Well, how about I give you a shot?"

Edmund shrugged his shoulders and put on an indifferent facial expression. "Alright, well, hmm... let's see? Where to begin with the serious Kind Edmund the Just? Well obviously you are a survivor. You wear it so well on your face that it is practically written on your forehead. But the question is what did you survive that left you as a boring old man? Hmm... I'm going to guess it was a girl."

I paused to set him with a look. "Am I right?" I questioned the young king.

A growl rumbled deep in his chest but he still nodded. "You have no clue." He snarled at me.

If possible, I narrowed my eyes even more. "Nor do you." I said slowly and as intimidatingly as I could.

"Fine!" He yelled at me.

"Fine!" I yelled back. With that last word I pushed past him and hiked the last stretch of the path that lead up to the castle.

"I swear, that girl is the most impossible person I have ever met." I heard Edmund mumble under his breath as we walked with me leading and him following my steps. I rolled my eyes and and speed walked into the Great Hall of the castle. It wasn't until I made it onto the marble that I realized I no longer heard smashing footsteps following behind me. I turned to see that the most infuriating and stubborn of the royals had disappeared into the night. That was the first fight I had ever had with someone in my life and I can tell you this right now: I wasn't a fan of them.

--------------------------------------------

Edmund and I avoiding each other like the plague that night and the following morning, which really wasn't that hard considering this castle had about a zillion rooms in which one could hide from numerous amounts of people. After I had time to cool off I felt horrible about the things I said to Edmund. I don't know how or why but the younger of the two kings had a way of getting under my skin and irritating me to the point of actually getting ,e to become mad which in it's self was a huge task to accomplish not to mention he was able to make me act on those emotions and blow up on him. That boy had a true gift of getting on my nerves and not many possessed that.

I took a deep breath as I walked with Susan down to the entrance hall of Cair Paravel to greet the guests who were due to arrive any minute. She gave me a curious look as if she knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?" She said as she scanned my face for a hint of the problem that making me act strangely.

I shrugged my shoulders and let out a large, over exaggerated yawn to allow me time to think of a good excuse for my being flustered. "I'm just tired, I guess."

She gave me a skeptical look but dropped the subject with my pathetic explanation. I was pretty sure she didn't buy it but was letting it slide for now because we were running late to greet the guests. We arrived at the entrance and Susan went to stand on the topmost step while I went off to the side to stand with Mr Tumnus. I took a look over the four royals. My eyes stopped their scan when I saw Peter flashing me a smile from his position next to Susan. I smiled back at him. He looked handsome today wearing a rich, red tunic and brown pants. His crown sparked atop his hand and shone along with his blond hair. The smile that had grown across my face quickly faltered when I saw Peter's younger brother also looking in my direction.

My gaze drifted down for a second so I could tell myself to suck it up and look at him before returning my eyes upward to meet his. I gave me a small closed mouth smile, surprisingly he did the same in return. The next moment his head snapped forward as a group of men on horses came riding into the court yard. A young man led the group of horsemen on a giant dark brown horse. He had been there for thirty seconds and I could already sense that he held an air of confidence about him that almost exuded a slight arrogant tone. Even with the sun in my eyes I could tell that he was a gorgeous man who was around the same age as Peter, maybe a little older with dark hair and tanned skin to match. He called his steed to a halt and jumped down. He walked straight up to the Pevensies and bowed deeply and respectfully. I leaned over to Mr Tumnus and asked who that man was.

The faun smirked a little before answering. "That is Prince Rabadash, Lady Lina and he is no one to be trifled with."

**Now the ball is a rollin'. Please leave me a review! Thank you for reading! **


	6. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**Disclaimer- I so do not own Narnia, it's sad but true. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Prince Rabadash stood in front of the royals and made pleasantry as I stared on with a very judgmental look. I leaned over to Tumnus and whispered. "If he is no one to be trusted then why do the kings and queens allow him to come?"

"Ah, yes well he is the Prince of Calormen which the largest, most powerful country in our world, Lina. You do not want to be on Calormen's bad side. This is why they tolerate him, I suppose. He is also here to court Queen Susan, Lady."

My eyes shot from the Prince to Tumnus. "You must be joking."

He shook his head. "I am afraid I am not.. Every prince and king from every country wishes to court the Gentle Queen but he is the only one who has been invited at her personal guest."

"But if he is as horrible as you lead me to believe how could Susan ever even think of marrying him?" I looked to my friend as she mingled with the prince. He flirted with her ever so slightly in a courtly manner but he still seemed cold and arrogant. No, this was not the man for Susan.

Mr. Tumnus sighed. "Because Queen Susan wants to keep peace between our land and the Prince's. A union between them would turn out to be a very profitable one for both countries." He told me.

"But at what cost?" I shot back. I looked to Susan's kind face once more. "Susan is not an idiot, if you know of his character surely she knows as well."

"She has heard the rumors of Rabadash but Susan-being the Gentle Queen-she will not let her opinion of him be tainted by stories that she does not know to be complete fact. She must learn how he is on her own."

I sighed and threw the bangs out of my face for about the billionth time since we got out onto the balcony. Man, the wind was acting up that day. Perhaps it was a sigh for trouble? I dared a glance at Rabadash. He was walking (well strutting was more like it) into the great hall with Peter walking next to him. As he passed me his deep brown gaze drifted to look me square in the eye. He winked at me before continuing on. A gust of wind blow past once more. Yes, it was a sign of definite trouble. Hurricane Rabadash had made land.

------------------------------------------------

I was in the archery field, practicing for the tournament later that morning. I strung yet another red feathered arrow and let it lose. It make a _thawk _sound as the arrow found it's target in the outer most part of the red bull's eye. I nodded in satisfaction and repeat the process. This time the arrow made it's home a little closer to the center of the red center of the target. With that I set the bow down and took a deep soothing breath. I had been practicing for a good hour now and I needed to rest my eyes or I was sure all I would see were targets soon enough. I went over to the chair that was set up under a sort of tent kind of thing, grabbed my book, and began to read. I thought about going back up to the castle but then quickly rejected the idea. Rabadash had been here for only four hours and he already gave me the heeby jeebies.

I just couldn't be around his sickeningly fake, sickeningly charming personality for more than ten minutes without getting a head ache. I would have to talk to Susan about this whole courting deal they have going on. I mean, she has to see through his disguise, right? I just had to talk to her tonight after the ball. Yes, another ball with which I must wear a brand new custom made ball gown that Susan had the seamstresses whip up especially for tonight. "Perhaps we can still find you your Prince Charming yet." She said. I smiled at her comment but knew it would not be coming true. I had already found my Prince (well king) Charming in her elder brother but I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about that just yet. I had to find out what Peter thought about this whole thing first. He probably thought nothing of me but I'm used to it so I wasn't letting my hopes up too much.

A moment later I heard footsteps coming down the grassy hill that led from Cair Paravel. I looked up to see... I couldn't exactly tell who the some one was with the sun directly behind them, all I could make out was a silhouette. I could tell the person was tall with an amazingly good body. The person became closer and I gaged at who I saw. Rabadash strutted over to my tent and leaned against the poll holding the canvas over it. He smiled at me wickedly and all I could do was smile in return as to avoid being rude.

"Prince Rabadash." I greeted him with a nod and then realized that I probably should courtesy so I stood and did so. He still smirked at me, I stood there looking awkward as always and trying to not show him how disgusted I was to see him so close to me. I could not believe the effect this man had on me. Never had I full on disliked someone so fast besides Kate Bosworth but that was just because she was dating Orlando Bloom so it didn't really count.

"What is your name, Lady?" He said in what I assumed to be his courtly tone.

"Lina." I told him simply. He took a step toward me, grabbed my hand, and kissed it.

Again, I was fighting back the bile from raising up into my mouth. His lips were as cold as his eyes which made me shiver. He smiled once more as if he believed I shivered for a completely different reason. I tried to keep my facial expression indifferent in front of him. I would totally hate if I offended him and things got a little rough between Narnia and Calormen but then again I wasn't trying to led him on or anything like that. Eww, no.

"And what brings an exquisitely beautiful lady like yourself out here on a day like this, Lady Lina?"

"I was practicing for the tournament." I told him. He chuckled.

"Tell me, what is it that you have entered in?"

"Archery." I said.

He chuckled again like that was a joke. Which it wasn't. I see nothing funny about archery perhaps his sense of humor was different.

"Are you any good?" He questioned.

I felt anger in my chest but I kept my cool. "I'm decent, nothing compared to Queen Susan but I am decent." I told him. He lifted one eye brow at me and took a step closer. I took a step back but only got cornered to one of the tent polls. He kept coming toward me and stood inches from my body. I couldn't help but gasp slightly at his close proximity.

"Oh, Miss Lina. I would say you are a far, far cry from decent." He said in a deep, sexy voice. He reached up to stroke my cheek but I jerked away from his touch. I managed to worm my way around the prince without touching him.

"I do not think those comments are appropriate, Prince. Especially when you are courting the queen and my best friend." I almost snarled at him but it only came out as kind of harsh. He, unsurprisingly, chuckled and stepped closer to me.

"Oh, don't worry my dear Lina. I am still courting Susan but that does not mean I cannot have a little fun along the way, now does it?" In a flash, he grabbed me around the waist and pressed me close to him so we were chest to chest. He leaned down to kiss me but I managed to smack him, hard, on the cheek before he could do so. He stopped his attempt and just stared at me. In his shocked state, I managed to push him off of me. I scoffed at him and gave the prince a glare I didn't even know I was capable of.

"You will not touch me, again." I actually snarled this time. With those last, cold words I turned on my heels and stalked away from him. I heard him chuckle at my retreating back.

"Ah, we shall see about that."

----------------------------------------

I ran. I ran as fast as I could up to the castle. I ran past fauns, centaurs, and other knights and princes on my retreat to my room. I had to get away from everyone. I rounded a corner too fast and smashed right into a hard chest. Steady arms caught me so I did not fall to the ground and make what happened even worse. I shot my gaze up to see Peter staring down at me with concerned eyes. "Lina? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, no, I don't know." I told him while trying to catch my breath. Never before had a boy (let alone a man) tried anything like that on me especially not one that was supposedly courting my best friend. I was in a state of shock at the vileness of Rabadash.

Peter's grip on me tightened as he looked around us at the people scrambling through the corridor that we were currently inhabiting before pushing up the door nearest us and ushering me in. He closed the door, turned around, and took me by the arms again. "What happened?" He asked of me.

I did nothing but shake my head. "Nothing, I am fine. It was no big deal." I said. Something in his eyes told me he didn't believe me.

"Lady, you are crying. Something most have happened to cause those tears." He stated. It wasn't until that moment that I knew he was right. My vision was blurred and my skin felt blotchy. I had been crying this entire time. Oh gosh, I hoped I managed to restrain the tears until I had left Rabadash on the field. "Lina?" Peter prompted. I looked back up to him and wiped fiercely at me eyes. I couldn't tell him what transpired between Rabadash and I. Knowing Peter, he would make a huge deal of it and start something with the most powerful prince on the entire planet. I couldn't and wouldn't be the cause of something like that. I just stared into those darn amazing blue eyes of his and lied.

"It's nothing, I- I just miss home a little bit, I guess." I said with a half butt smile. He looked down at me with sympathetic eyes and sighed. Before I knew it he had wrapped me in his large, muscular arms and was comforting me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he began to stroke my hair and whisper little reassurances into the top of my head. Eventually the water works stopped in my eyes and my breathing returned to normal. I pulled my face away from Peter's chest and looked at the small water marks I had caused to appear on his tunic.

I looked up at him and mumbled a sorry. He smiled at me and continued to stroke my hair. "That is more than alright, Lina." He told me. We were quiet for a while as we gazed into each other's eyes. "If you want me to, I could send someone out to find a person who might be able help in sending you home. That is if you wish it." I stared up at the High King as if he just asked me if I wanted a butt kicking instead of being sent home. I began to shake my head like a mad woman.

"No, no. I don't want to go home. I-I It'll take some time to adjust to Narnia. But I know for sure that I do not want to leave." I told him honestly. Peter smiled down at me and I did the same to him. I noticed that he still had his hand gently caressing my cheek. I felt an embarrassing scarlet blush rise up to the spot he touched and all I could do to save myself a sliver of some sort of cool factor was to look away from his gaze.

"Lina." He stated my name and I had to turn my eyes back up to him. His smile grew a little bigger. "I'm glad that you want to stay."

I dared a little chuckle. "Yeah, me too."

------------------------------------------------

"Lina, you are beautiful!" Lucy shrieked behind me. I jumped half way out of my skin and turned around to see the thirteen year old girl standing in my doorway with a dress of midnight blue. She wore her normal bright smile on her face that gave me a little warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I smiled back at her.

"Not as beautiful as you, little queen!" I teased her with a mock bow. She giggled hysterically for a moment before calming down.

"Well hurry up! I must get down to the ball to greet the guests but I will see you soon!" She said before scurrying out of my chambers and down the hall. I chuckled at her and shook my head. The girl had so much energy.

I looked back to the full length mirror in front of me and stared down at the dress Susan had made for me. It was stunning just as all the dresses Susan picked out for me were. It was a rich red color with a wide scoop neckline that was accented with a sort of gold braided trim. The sleeves were tapered to fit my skinny wrists but the rest of the sleeves puffed out. The skirt went out wide and cascaded around my feet in a wide circle. My favorite part of the dress was the belt that Susan gave me to wear. The gold belt had gem stones of all kinds embedded into the center of the large, square links that made up the belt. To be honest, I was sure the the jewels on the belt would cost way more than the rent for my penthouse back in New York for the next twenty years. Dang.

With one more flick of my fingers to get the curls that had fallen in my face to behave, I left the room. I had finally figured out the way through the corridors and halls that led to from my bedroom to the great hall. Once you figured out the way it wasn't that much of a difficult task. Five minutes of walking and I made it. Once again the hall was lit brightly while everyone in it (except for a few, that it) was aglow with merriment. I took a look around and saw that Peter, Susan, and Lucy were all mingling with the most important of their guests (aka the ones who wore crowns on there well groomed heads). What struck me as strange however was the Edmund was nowhere to be seen.

He should have been there to help bare the burden of small talk for his other siblings but then again he didn't seem to be the type to make aimless chit chat. I sighed and looked about the room. My gaze stopped when it was returned by someone else. I narrowed my eyes at Rabadash's look that was directed at me. What was his problem? He was courting Susan, the most beautiful girl on this planet or any other one and he was looking at _me _like I was... I don't know, something, I guess. That prince had issues but then again I'm sure they all did. He managed to hold my gaze as I rambled on in my head and made his way toward me through the crowd. I panicked and started walking away from him and straight through a large group of people. Thank God, I was so short and everyone around me so tall. It was hard to see me going through there. I dared a look and saw that he was still in pursuit.

I sighed and looked around, trying to find a way out. That's when I saw a tall figure with dark brown hair standing alone about five feet away from me. I quickly went over to Edmund and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me with a confused, concerned look.

"I need you to dance with me." I told him honestly. He furrowed his brow at me but still nodded his head, took my hand, and led me to the dance floor. A new song was starting so we took up position and began the dance. I looked at my feet as we waltzed around the floor. I heard Edmund sigh and lift my chin.

"What did I tell you last time? Look up so they think we can actually dance well." He told me as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. I chuckled a little.

"Right." I said. We lapsed back into silence as the music drowned on. The awkwardness of our fight still sat between us. It was basically the elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't have to explain what I was referring to. He already knew what I was apologizing for.

Edmund nodded his head and said "Me too."

"Good." I said. "Because I really hate trying to avoid someone, it's completely exhausting." I confessed with an over exaggerated sigh. Edmund then proceeded to roll his eyes at me again.

"Truly, it is, Lina. Truly it is." He paused. "So why did you need me to dance with you?"

Oops. I wasn't exactly going to tell Edmund what was going on with Rabadash. I had a feeling that was telling me that the younger of the kings would react worse to the news than his elder brother would. I glanced around trying to think up another lie (which wasn't the norm for me, I never lie) to tell him.

"I-I" _That was a great lie there, Lina. Really smart. Now you sound like an idiot instead of just being a liar and lying to a couple of kings. _I finally thought of something and the words just tumbled out of my mouth. "Okay, so I just wanted to patch things up between us after what happened yesterday." I told him. He looked at me with a raised eye brow and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"That was very subtle of you." He responded.

"Yeah, well I try."

The song ended and the couples quit their waltzing around the floor. Edmund released his hold around my waist and bowed low to me. As customary, I awkwardly curtsied

"You know, Edmund, you really shouldn't bow anymore. Well at least not to me because you are making me look foolish when I must curtsy back." I told the younger king.

One corner of his mouth pulled up in some sort of smile or another. "Alright." His brown eyes shot up to look behind me before they shot back to meet my own blue ones. "I see you are well taken care of and will take my leave." He smiled at me and nodded to whoever was coming up behind me. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Peter coming toward where I stood.

I walked over and met him half way. "How do you like playing host?" I inquired of him.

"Ha, well I cannot complain." He told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know I couldn't do it. At least, it's not terrible for you."

He raised his eye brow to me and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "No, you don't understand. I cannot complain. Mr. Tumnus scolded me for looking as if I was sulking earlier."

I laughed and he joined me. "Ah, well what can I do to make this evening better?" I asked the high king.

He grinned down at me before looking over to where I saw his sisters to be having a conversation with Rabadash. I couldn't help but scoff at the sight of him flirting with Susan after what he did this afternoon. It is sickening and Susan did not deserve to be played like that by a complete slim ball. We would definitely be having a conversation after this. I was still looking at the three of them when I felt Peter entwine his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands then up to the king's face. "Walk with me." He said. I smiled and nodded that I would go.

We walked out of the loud hall and into the silent beauty of the gardens, holding hands the whole time. My heart sped up a bit at his touch but that was nothing unusual. I just needed to calm down. I freaked out too much, I always freak out like a total-

"You look beautiful tonight." Peter punctured through my rambling thoughts and snapped me back into the present. I felt another blush come up in my cheeks but thankfully it was too dark for him to notice.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I said. He just looked down at me with that perfect Peter smile plastered on his face. His thumb began to trace small circles on the back of my hand as we kept our gazes locked.

Peter's smile faded into something more serious and he looked at me as if he were searching for something in the depths of my face and eyes. "Lina, if I said I wanted to kiss you right now would you be offended?" He whispered.

_Oh. My. God. _What does a girl say to that? NO, OF COURSE! But I didn't want to be totally lame and just simply say 'no'. My mind went blank as I looked into his eyes and what came out of my mouth was "I'd be offended if you didn't."

Before I knew what was going on, Peter bent down and placed his lips gently on mine. This day sucked so bad, but this moment, this kiss; it made every thing better and I was nothing but happy. Peter broke the kiss a few seconds later but did not move away. Instead he opted to rest his forehead against mine. I chuckled out of the happiness I felt for being so close to him. I looked at the king and smiled. "Thank you." I said like an idiot. Jeez, I sure knew how to screw up perfect moments.

Peter laughed a little and stroked my hair. "You, my lady, are more than welcome." With that, he pressed one more quick kiss to my lips. I smiled a little wider at Peter and did something I had never done before in my life: I let myself be totally and completely happy.

I know it's lame and so childish to say but I felt like I had found my real life fairy tale in Narnia and with Peter. I was never one to believe in fairy tales or happily ever afters or whatever before but being here has converted me into a believer. How could it not? But the thing I hated about fairy tales was that they never showed you what happens after the furry little animals sing a cute little annoying song at the end. After the screen fades to black, that's when the fun begins in a story. And trust me, my screen was fading to black and my not so fun fun was beginning

**Aww, I love this chapter. lol. Things are starting to heat up. Let me know what you think please. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Hard To Smile, Hard to Breathe

**Disclaimer- I do not own Chronicles Of Narnia. It's a bummer but we all have to deal with it. **

**Sorry it took forever. I have been busy. So I hope you like it! **

Peter and I stayed out in the garden for as long as we dared before we thought people would start to notice the High King had gone AWOL. We walked back to the castle, hand in hand. I was about to step through the doors when Peter stopped abruptly and pulled me back to him by my hand. He wrapped me in his arms and just smiled. I couldn't help but return the same gesture. He bent and pressed one more kiss on my lips before letting me go. "May I escort you to your chamber when this craziness ends?" He asked me. I smiled a little wider.

"Of course."

He took my hand and kissed it. "Then until later, sweet Lina." With those words he gave me a little push toward the doors and told me to go in ahead of him so it wouldn't be so obvious that we had been together that whole time. I walked in timidly as several sets of eyes cast glances my way. Two pairs of those eyes belonged to Edmund along with Prince Rabadash who had, by the looks of it, managed to keep Susan glued to his side since Peter and I had left the hall. He winked at me before returning his gaze to Susan and striking up what I'm sure was to be a charming conversation that he had practiced in front of the mirror. I rolled my eyes and once again reminded myself that I had to talk to Susan. Tonight.

I looked around the room a little more until my gaze turned back to Edmund. His eyes were knowing and he wore the smallest of smirks on his face like he knew I had just been making out with his brother outside. I just stuck my tongue out at him and waved. I saw the younger of the kings chuckle ever so slightly before his expression turned to stone again. I loved that me and Edmund were friends again.

"Excuse me, Madame," A high male voice called to me. I turned to the side and saw a young boy who was only a little shorter than I standing there. He had brown shaggy hair and he wore a tunic the color of the summer sky. He wore a modest crown on his head which I knew to mean he was royalty. "I am Prince Corin of Archenland. Might I borrow your arm for the next dance, Lady...?

"Lina." I told him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Well what do you say, Lady Lina?" The young prince (who had to be younger than Lucy) asked. He extended his hand to me.

I laughed and took his outstretched fingers. "I would be honored Prince."

------------------------

The ball was still going on two hours later and I was practically falling asleep on my feet. I was currently hiding out in a corner with a goblet of sweet red wine in hand. I had danced with four knights, two fauns, and a prince along with another dance with Peter and Edmund. I was utterly exhausted. I leaned against the brick wall behind me and closed my eyes.

"How are you hanging in there?" A deep voice called out to me. I shrugged and opened my eyes to see Edmund standing in front of me shaking his head as if he found me to be amusing. I let out one lone chuckle which led to a large yawn.

"Isn't it obvious, Ed?" I asked.

He nodded and leaned against the wall next to me. "Yes, but I just thought I would ask. Looks can be deceiving."

The statement made me throw a glance in Rabadash's direction. "Yeah, I know." I pulled my eyes from the Prince and back to Edmund. "So are you closing up shop soon?" I asked. The king raised an eyebrow to me.

"I am sorry? Closing up...?" He asked, a bit confused.

I just laughed. I suppose my 'hip slang' doesn't go back to the forties. "Is the ball going to end soon?"

"Ah, yes well..." He tilted his head against the wall to look at me. "No." He teased and laughed as I groaned. Okay, so I loved Narnia but the balls? Not so much. I took another drink from the goblet I held. Edmund gave me a disapproving frown, took the goblet from my hand and placed it on the table next to us. I scoffed at him.

"Hey!"

"You have had quite enough, Lina." He told me as if I was drunk or something.

"That was only my second glass." I told him.

He shrugged. "Yeah and you are swaying on your feet already."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am swaying because I am about to fall to the ground out of exhaustion not because I am drunk."

Edmund smiled and flushed a slight red color. "Oh. Well sorry, I just thought-"

"I was about to bust out into hysterical laughter and start dancing like an idiot because I had to much to drink?" I cut him off.

"Something along those lines, yes." He told me.

I shook my head at him. "Well at least you are looking out for me, I guess."

The young king nodded. "That I am."

Susan came strolling up to us a moment later and grabbed for my hand. "Allie, come! Come! I do not know about you but I am tired and wish to go to bed. But I cannot sleep until you tell me about all of those knights you have managed to make fall completely in love with you!" She said in a very happy, Susan-like manner. She grabbed my hand and started yanking me away. I looked back at Edmund and shrugged. He just smiled. Susan led me over to the dais and sat me down in Peter's thrown while she sat on her own.

"So? They were all handsome, yes?" She inquired of me. I nodded. All of the men I danced with were good looking. Even the little prince was a cute boy, he and Lucy would make a wonderful match. I would have to ask Susan about that later. The queen smiled. "Did any of them catch your interest?" She asked. I froze. I wanted to tell her about Peter but would she be mad that I was kind of sort of dating her big brother? I didn't think so, that didn't seem like something Susan would do but I still was a little skeptical to tell her.

"Um... no. I didn't feel a spark with any of the foreigners." I told her as honestly as I could. That wasn't considered lying. I told the truth. I didn't want to tell Susan anything before I knew exactly what was going on with Peter and I. She sighed and shook her head. "That is too bad. I really wished we would have found you a "Prince Charming" as you so love to put it." She told me with a friendly smile. I laughed a little. Suddenly I felt I hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly.

"I am a king actually, Susan." Peter told his little sister cryptically. I looked up at him with eyes that asked what the heck he thought he was doing and he just smiled at me. I proceeded to melt into the thrown. The Gentle Queen looked from me to Peter then back to me again. All of a sudden she smiled with realization of what the high king was saying.

"That you are big brother, that you are." She said sweetly with a nod to me to show she approved.

I released a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I was worried about Susan for nothing. Jeez, I need to calm down. Do some yoga or something (preferably the something over the yoga).

"Lina, would you give me the last dance of the night?" Peter asked. I looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

"If you can keep me vertical Peter, then yes." I told him through a yawn. He laughed and offered me his hand.

"I believe I can manage."

I took his hand and stood up. I got lost in Peter's eyes for a second until the distinct noise of a throat being cleared broke the spell on me. I turned away from Peter and looked to the bottom step of the dais and saw... Oh crap. Rabadash standing with his arms behind his back and looking smugger (is that even a word?) than ever before. He smiled to Susan and bowed his head to Peter before setting his eyes on me. "I do no believe we have had the chance to dance this evening Lady Lina. Would you honor me with the final one?" He asked in a silky smooth voice that was meant to be seductive but I wasn't buying it.

"Prince Rabadash, I am sorry but I have already promised High King Peter that I would-"

"Oh, don;t be silly Lina!" I heard Susan call from behind me. "You have not danced with Rabadash yet. Plus you have been monopolizing Peter all night and I haven't had the chance to snag him at all! If it is alright with you Peter, would you mind if I were a substitute for Lina?" Susan asked. I held my breath and looked at Peter. He turned his blue eyed gaze to me and bowed.

"If Lina does not mind the change of plans then I certainly do not." Peter said.

I looked over my shoulder at the waiting Rabadash and let out a sigh. I couldn't out him right here. I guess I'd have to endure a slime ball for one dance. I sighed. "Of course I don't mind. I'm sorry that I have been keeping Peter to myself all night Susan, he's all yours now." The two royals smiled at me and Peter offered his sister his arm. She gladly took it and they headed to the floor. I turned around so I was facing a very proud looking Rabadash. I felt as if I was getting smothered by his ego while being so close to him. He extended his arm for me to take but I didn't accept it. The prince raised his eyebrows at me before motioning for me to led the way to the dance floor.

It was so strange for me to be so put off and out right rude to someone but I supposed this sudden change in character was some sort of self preservation tactic. I walked a few steps ahead of him until we made it to the center of the room. I knew that I was coming off strong but I was frightened to be in his presence if I was being honest. After what happened that afternoon I didn't want to be this close to him. The prince came up to me and took up dance position. I sighed and reluctantly did the same. The music started seconds later and we were moving across the floor.

I didn't speak, I didn't look at him, heck I don't think I was even breathing. Rabadash sent off a vibe of negativity that made me scared and furious at the same time. So I was going to endure this and hope that he would not try anything stupid. Yeah, that lasted all of six seconds.

"So," Rabadash started. I kept my eyes directed at my feet as he spoke. "High King Peter is courting you?" He asked. At the mention of Peter's name, I snapped my head up to look at the Calormen Prince.

"Prince, that is none of your business." I told him as nicely as I could. I managed a small smile before looking back down at my feet.

Rabadash chuckled. "Yes, I suppose it is not." He paused. "I win, Lina."

I dared to glare up at him again. "I beg your pardon?"

A cocky, knowing smile appeared onto his face as he studied me and answered. "I remember that this morning you said that I was never going to touch you again. Well, I am touching you." He told me. His hand that rested on the my lower back pulled me a little closer to him. I tensed up and tried to slide away from him but he was much stronger than I and kept me close. My heart rate increased as the feeling of being confined. The prince smirked, he once again misread the signs I was sending him.

"Please let go of me." I asked as nicely I as I could. He just shook his head to show he wasn't going to comply to my request. Feeling more and more trapped I did what came naturally to a girl who needed to escape, I stepped down hard on his foot. He let out a small hiss of pain and his hands released me. I took a step back and tried to stifle a laugh as he jumped around on his uninjured foot.

I smiled and pretended to act concerned. "I'm sorry! Did I step on your toes? I really am such a klutz and a terrible dancer." A little chuckle escaped my lips and I sobered right away. Rabadash looked up at me and snarled a little. The song ended and every couple in the hall halted their dancing. Rabadash pulled himself together, stood up to full height, and grabbed for my hand roughly. He brought his lips hard and gingerly to my knuckles before dropping my hand.

"I will see you tomorrow at the tournament, Lady Lina." He all but growled in his charming voice. He walked away from me and in seconds disappeared into the crowd. I took a deep sigh of relief and headed off of the dance floor. I went back to the dais and stood at the base, waiting for a friendly face to show it's self Finally, when I was about to give up hope , a sweet little voice floated to my ears. "Lina!" I turned to face little Lucy skipping up to me as her dress billowed behind her. I smiled and gave her a little wave. "I haven't seen you all night." She stated.

I shrugged. "You were busy being a hostess Lucy. Did you have fun tonight?" I asked the small queen. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I had a lot of fun! Everyone was really nice. Did you?" She questioned.

"Of course." I sort of lied. _Great, more lies. _"Who doesn't have fun at a Narian Ball?"

Lucy smirked. "Edmund."

I laughed and she joined me. "Yeah, well that's because your brother is a big grump." We both laughed some more until a voice interrupted.

"You're not talking about me, I hope." Peter asked. I turned to face him and shook my head.

"Never, Peter! It is impossible to call the Magnificent King a grump, right Lucy?"

The small girl giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "We were talking about how Edmund doesn't enjoy the balls." Lucy let her brother in.

Peter nodded his head to show he understood. "Ah, yes. Ed was never a people person." He explained.

"Yeah, I could have guessed that much." I said. We lapsed into silence as both Lucy and I started to yawn. I looked down at the small girl and she looked to be as tired as I felt. Peter looked from his little sister to me and shook his head.

"Alright, off to bed with both of you. Lucy, I assume you can manage to get to your room without falling asleep in the corridors?" Peter asked. Lucy smiled and nodded her head before saying goodnight to us and heading in the opposite direction of my room. I yawned once more. Peter noticed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Come on, best get you to bed before I have to carry you there."

I laughed. With a quick goodnight to Susan we were off down the corridor and toward my room. As we walked Peter's fingers managed to entwine themselves once more with mine. I quite liked the feeling of his touch and was getting used to it. Our steps were slow and even as we went in silence. Before I knew it, we made it to my room and were standing outside of the large wooden door. Peter lifted my hand that he was holding and started to stroke my knuckles with his free fingers. I just stood there like the idiot I was, not able to say or do anything but smile like a stupid teenage girl.

His eyes met mine and he graced me with a lopsided smile. He bent down and kissed my knuckles before letting my hand go. His smile widened as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. I felt the butterflies flutter around my stomach but I didn't really mind. The kiss ended all to soon and Peter took a step back to be able to take in my full face. The high king pushed one of my stray curls behind my ear and said. "I'll be here tomorrow morning to escort you to the tournament." He said.

I nodded. "That'd be perfect." I smiled one last time before turning to open the door.

I was stopped my the call of my name. "Lina?" I spun around and gave Peter a questioning look. "Would you allow me your favor for the tournament tomorrow?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "My what?"

Peter chuckled and seem to be a little nervous. "Your favor. Um... Usually It means I fight in the tournament in your honor. It would be no inconvenience on your part I assure you, I would just need some sort of tonken from you." The wrinkle in my forehead deepened. Peter chuckled a little as he realized I still was a bit lost. "A tonken... a handkerchief or something along those lines?"

I smiled, feeling like a total idiot for being so confused by his sweet request. "Oh, of course. I would be honored, Peter." It was his turn to smile.

"Good." He nodded his head. "Good. Until tomorrow then." He bowed before turning to head back in the direction of the great hall. I stood there smiling for a while before I realized how insane I would look if someone passed by. I opened the door to my room, ran in, shut it behind me, and jumped on to my bed before thrashing around, squealing and giggling like an excited little girl. I calmed down after a moment and collapsed into the soft blankets. I had never had a guy fight for my honor before, heck I've never had a guy tell another guy to stop making fun of me... and to have a guy like Peter fighting for me? It was almost too good to be true. I wondered if Susan had someone fighting for her. I laughed at the dumb thought. I'm sure it was more around ten knights or princes instead of just one fighting for her... Rabadash. I had to talk to Susan about him! Gosh, why did I allow myself to get all giddy and forget that my best friend was dating a total creep?

I had to talk to her, but not tonight. Tomorrow for sure. For now I was too tired to even stand, let alone make it all the way to Susan's room. Heck, I wasn't sure I could even find they way there now that the castle was so dark. I'd get up early and find her... that's what I had to do. With that last thought I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Thank you for reading! =]**


	8. The Games That Played Us

**Disclaimer- I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. **

**So sorry for the long wait, I have been on vacation for the past week and haven't been able to write. Thank you for your patience! Onward with the story! **

It was the morning of the tournament. I groaned at the thought of being in the archery contest. I really didn't want to do it considering I suck but Susan insisted and if it made her happy then why not? It's not like it would kill me. Eve was busy getting me dressed and setting my hair when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in!" I called, completely forgetting that I must sound like an idiot to Narnians when I talk like that. Oh well. The door swung open to reveal just the person I had been itching to see all morning. "Susan!" I all but yelled. I tried to get up out of my seat but the faun restrained me.

"Not until I am finished with your hair, Lady Lina." She told me so I sat there and Susan came to me instead.

"Hello Lina. Excited about the tournament?" She asked me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Good. I just came to check in on you before the games began." She told me as she inched her way back to the door. She must have been in a hurry.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Susan but there really is something I need to tell you." I had to tell her about Rabadash while I had her alone, well alone except for Eve but I trusted the faun with my life (and my hair).

"Oh?" She asked as she stopped her retreat from my room. It seems she found what I needed to say more important than whatever else she had to do this morning before the games began and for that I liked her even more.

"Yeah, it's about-" I cut off as a man lightly knocked on my open door and cleared his throat. My mouth dropped open as Rabadash peered into my room and smiled, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"I'm sorry if I am intruding but I just heard the sound of angelic voices as I was passing by and came to investigate." He explained. I sighed. The boy was good, I couldn't deny that. But his timing was horrible. Susan smiled and told him to enter.

"All finished with your hair Lady." Eve announced. It took me a minute to understand what she just said because I was so focused on the people in front of me. I finally muttered a thank you and told her she could leave. The faun did as I requested and left the room.

"Prince Rabadash! What a pleasant surprise! Come in, have a seat." Susan blurted out. Her cheeks quickly flushed red and she turned to me. "That is, if it is okay with you, Lina. Of course."

_No. _"Yes, come in. Won't you?" Ugh, I'm such a chicken, I hate it. He nodded his thank you and Susan led him to sit next to her on the couch closest to the fire.

"Are you two beautiful ladies ready for the tournament?" Rabadash asked. Susan smiled and started going on about how much fun it should be and who she thought would win each event. Rabadash's eyes were on me the entire time. He would nod every once in a while to pretend like he was listening to what Susan had to say but I could tell he could care less. The prince gave me a seductive glare and shook his head ever so slightly at me as if I had done something bad and he was tsking at me. That glare told me something that frightened me. He was silently telling me that he was not going to leave me alone with Susan. Ever. At least not while he was here at Cair Paravel. He'd had to leave eventually, right? Gosh, I hoped so. Until that day, though, I would just have to watch my back along with Susan's. I let out a forced breath and turned my gaze away from Rabadash and down towards my hand.

I was pathetic. I couldn't do anything to stop Rabadash from being a total creep to my friend. He was so much better at the sneaky, deceiving, evil games than I was. Normally, I was the type of girl who just let that kind of stuff roll of her back and hoped I'd get over it eventually. But this is so much bigger than anything I have ever dealt with. People's feelings were involved this time. Mine, Susan's and Peter's for starters. Rabadash was trying to play us all but how do I stop it?

"Lina?" I heard someone call to me through the throngs of my mind. I looked up to see Susan's smiling face. "Someone is here to see you." I furrowed my eyebrows, not being able to think who would possibly want to see me. I looked up at meet handsome blue eyes and I remembered who would want to see me. I don't know why he would but he somehow does and it made me smile to see him. Peter came up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning, My Lady." He smiled. I blushed like the silly girl I am.

"Hi." Was my brilliant response. His shaggy blond hair caught in the light and he became more handsome right before my eyes. I was starting to get used to it but it still took my breath away slightly. Peter smiled some more before looking around my room to see that not only was Susan there but Rabadash was as well.

"Prince, how are you this morning?" Peter asked as he walked over to shake Rabadash's hand. The prince eyed Peter for a moment but took his extended hand and smiled charmingly.

"Just fine, just fine King Peter. Thank you." Rabadash said. He glanced my way but no one caught it.

"Good. Well, we had better be going down to breakfast," Peter said for the both of us. "See you on the field and may the best man win."

Rabadash grinned. "Oh, he will. I'm sure of it."

--------------------

Breakfast was delicious as always but I still couldn't bring myself to eat too much. Peter and I walked down to the field a couple of paces behind Susan and Rabadash when we were all finished. We were quiet most of the time we walked thanks to me. Peter had caught on to my mood after a moment of silence unfortunately. "Is everything alright?" Peter finally asked me. I ended up just shrugging and mumbling something about being tired. He left it at that and we kept walking on. We eventually made it to the field and it was spectacular, just like something you would see at a medieval fair. Bright banners were spread out over the green fields making everything around cheerful. Knights and princes were running around trying to ready themselves for the games, practicing and whatnot while the woman sat in the stands and chatted. I smiled. This was totally corny and everything but I was so excited to be there. Nothing like this ever happened in New York and it was so interesting.

I heard Peter chuckle next to me. Looking over at him, I asked. "What is so funny?"

He laughed for a second more before being able to answer. "Well, forgive me for saying so but it's sort of funny that I have not been able to make you smile all morning but at the sight of this," He pointed to the field around us. "you light up like a candle." He chuckled a little more. "If I had known that all I had to do to make you happy was bring you down here I would have done that first thing this morning." The king explained.

I pursed my lips at him and narrowed my eyes. "You do make me smile, Peter."

"I know that." He smiled. "I also know that I make you blush sometimes."

My mouth dropped open and my face fell into a shocked expression before I hit him on the arm teasingly. "You are making fun of me!" I told him.

He flinched away from my hit and laughed. "Just a little." I rolled my eyes at him before both of us burst into a fit of laughs. We soon stopped because people were starting to look at us like we were a little less than sane. The blood rushed into my cheeks as I started to blush out of embarrassment again. I looked down at my feet for a moment trying to will the red in my cheeks to go away but failing miserably.

"Lina?" Peter asked to get my attention. I looked up and met his blue eyes. "Did you bring a favour for me? For the tournament?"

"Oh, yeah. I've got it right here." I reached into the tight sleeve of my crimson and gold dress, retrieving the white ribbon with my initials stitched in red on it. I handed it to him.

"Thank you." Peter look around as if he were searching for something before his eyes landed on his arm then jumped up to me. "Would you mind tying this onto my arm?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Taking the ribbon from his hand, I wrap it around his upper arm but pause before tying it. "I assume you won't want a bow. Am I right?"

Peter chuckled. "Yes, you would be correct." I shook my head at myself for being kind of a dumb blond and tied the ribbon in a sturdy knot. I pat the ribbon and look up at Peter. "You are all set to go, High King." I told him.

He smiled, thanked me and caressed my cheek for a second before looking back at the princes warming up in a little arena-like space on the field. "I better get down there, my first game starts soon."

I nodded. "What competitions are you entered in?"

He smirked. "All of them."

I giggled. "Wow. All of them?"

The king shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Yes, well I have to represent Narnia sufficiently since I am the high king according to Mr Tumnus."

"I see. Well good luck, Peter. I hope you do good." I encouraged. He smiled once again and kissed my hand.

"I shall see you on the archery field, Lina." He said before running down to the other men. I stood there for a moment, not knowing what else to do. Susan eventually saw that I was sort of confused and came to usher me over to our seats in a grand box so we could watch the other games until we were up to compete in archery.

"So who do you think is going to win the overall tournament?" I lean over in my seat to ask Susan. She thinks for a moment.

"Well Peter is the favorite every year but Prince Rabadash has told me he has been practicing night and day for this. He might be able to snag first place this year, we shall just have to wait and see what happens."

I sigh. "Great."

--------------------------

It was two hours before Susan and I were able to go down the the targets and practice a little before our round of archery was up. We shared a target and took turns shooting. The bow I was equipped with was nowhere close to being as smooth as Susan but I still managed to hit the outside of the red bull's eye a few times.

I looked over my shoulder to see Peter practicing with his bow as well. He was probably on the same level as me when it comes to archery if not a little below. The high kind was doing well today with the games and competitions. He had won jousting along with the melee a pied Tournament which was a combat game that the knights and princes would fight against another team of knights and prince on foot. But along with his victories he lost the melee a chavel Tournament (it was basically the same thing as the other one only the teams fight on horseback). Rabadash won that one. It was a close call right now, either of them could win the whole thing. But like Susan said we would have to wait and see.

"Archers! Take your places!" A man faun calls from the field. With a deep breath, I walk to my place between Susan and a centaur that I didn't know. We wait a few minutes before the faun talks again. "Take your aim!" The sound of the bow strings stretching filled the area as we all do as instructed. One more deep breath and a side glance at a very concentrated Susan and it was time to shoot. "Fire!" The faun calls and all archers release their arrows. For some stupid reason, right when I let loose the arrow I closed my eyes.

I didn't want to open them after the fact, I knew it would be bad but I couldn't just stand there with my eyes closed forever so I got it over with. To my immense shock my arrow found it's home in it's favorite place in the lower left corner of the bull's eye. I smiled in surprise at what I had just done and chuckled at myself. Three people were knocked out in the round and we were now left with seven people. Me, Susan, Peter, Rabadash, two fauns, and a centaur. Two more rounds go by and I'm still in the game surprisingly. Peter was knocked out in the latest round along with the centaur and a faun.

That left Susan, me, Rabadash and the remaining faun. The announcer told us all to fill up the four middle targets and we did. Bile rose into my throat as I noticed that I would be standing next to Prince Rabadash for the final rounds. He took his spot at the target next to me and sent me a glance. "You are doing well, Lina. I am very impressed."

I almost gagged. The last thing I wanted to do was impress him and being this close to him scared me a bit if I was being honest, I really just wanted to get this over with. "Take your aim!" The faun called again. I put my bow up and anchored it with my lip but I was still distracted. Rabadash's eyes were still in my direction and it felt like a hole was being burned into my skin as they pierced me. "Fire!" The faun yelled. Away went my arrow but it didn't even graze the bull's eye as it had been doing the whole competition. I sighed.

I was knocked out along with Rabadash that round and it was up to Susan and the faun now. I wished her luck before leaving the field to stand on the sidelines. Rabadash followed suit and came to stop next to me. I could literally hear the smirk appear on his face as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He leaned in close to my ear and his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. "I am starting to think I make you nervous." He said flirtatiously.

I scoffed. "You confuse nausea with nervousness, Prince." Oh my goodness. I could not believe I just said that to a prince! What was I thinking? I never _ever _talked to anyone like that in my life let alone royalty. Instead of killing me then and there he instead opted to laugh.

"You may say that now but sooner or later you will want me. I can assure you of that." My eyes widened as I finally looked at him. He expression went from cocky to dangerous in a second flat. "I get what I want Lina and right now that is you."

My heart started beating a million miles an hour. "What about Susan?"

He rolled his eyes. "I want Susan's kingdom and I plan on getting that as well."

"What makes you think I will not tell them what you just said, Rabadash?" I was furious along with scared to death now. He was planning on using Susan to get to Narnia. I didn't know what else he had planned but from what he already said it wouldn't be anything good.

He chuckled as if I asked the most stupid question known to man kind. "Because I'll tell them it's all a lie. I'll say you made it all up out of jealousy of what Susan and I share." He said sarcastically. "You tried to seduce me, remember? And when I asked you about your feelings for Peter you just laughed. You told me you didn't want him, just the thrown but you would give it all up for a chance with me, after all my kingdom is three times the size of Narnia. I'm going to tell you this now Lina, you are quite the naughty girl." My mouth dropped open as he talked as if everything he just said actually just happened.

"You wouldn't." I was less confident than I sounded.

"Oh I would. And who do you think Susan would believe? A girl she just met or a fellow royal? I've known the kings and queens a lot longer than you have and I'm sure they would side with me a million times over before they ever would with you."

I didn't know what to say. What would someone say to something like that? I just stood there. Speechless. Rabadash chuckled again. "Now, now pet. If you keep your mouth shut there is no need to fret."

"And if I take my chances and tell them?" I whispered.

"Hmm...well you could rot in the dungeons for the rest of your life or they might believe you... but I really doubt it."

Cheer erupted suddenly and I looked up to see the archery contest was over. Obviously, Susan had won. I looked at her as she smiled and curtsied gracefully to the audience. She turned to where Rabadash and I stood and smiled even brighter. The prince went over to her and kissed her hand in congratulations. The Gentle Queen beamed up at him like he was the greatest thing in the world. My heart sank. I was suddenly doubting that they would believe me too.

-------------------------

The tournament was, like I predicted, a close call. It ended up being a final battle between Peter and Rabadash in hand to hand combat. They thrashed and slashed at each other with the blunt blades of their swords for what seemed like hours. Susan and I were both total wrecks, but for different reasons. I knew she was secretly routing for Rabadash to win but still wished no harm to come to her brother. I, on the other hand, wished the exact opposite. I wanted Peter to kick Rabadash's butt and I hoped it hurt like heck. So we sat in the stands completely unnerved. Lucy held on to Susan's hand, Susan's other hand was connected to mine, and my free hand now gripped Edmund's -who had been able to take a seat after his last battle- as we waited for the combat to end.

The clashes got louder as the two royals went from being on the defense to switching gears and attacking their opponents. With one final swing of his sword, Rabadash swept Peter's feet from under him and disarmed the king. It was over, Rabadash won the hand to hand combat and the tournament. I slumped back into my chair in defeat. Edmund gave my hand a little squeeze before letting it go and standing up. Eventually everyone arose and started clapping for the Calormen Prince. He took a few bows and smiled charmingly for a moment before coming over to our box and speaking to the crowd. "I would like to dedicate my victory to the Gentle Queen Susan." He reached up for Susan's hand and she gladly gave it to him. I looked away as he flirted with Susan, I noticed that Edmund also opted to looked away too. I gave him a glare and he just rolled his eyes, showing that he thought the mushy stuff was annoying.

"In celebration of this wonderful trip I have taken," Rabadash went on loudly so all could hear. I looked back at him. "I invite the Kings and Queens of Narnia to come to Calormen as my most welcome guests!" He announced like he was being generous or something. His eyes flickered to me. "And of course you must come to, Lady Lina." I narrowed my eyes at him before fleeing our seats and going down to the field to see Peter.

One side of his mouth lifted up sadly. "I am sorry." He told me when I made it to him. I furrowed my brow.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I did not win the tournament for you. I let you down..." He said sadly. It almost broke my heart. He looked down at his feet for a moment. I took a look around to make sure no one was looking before putting my hand up to his chin and raising his blue eyes up to meet mine.

"Hey," I whisper soothingly. "You didn't have to win anything for me."

"Really?" He questioned. I nodded.

"I like you, not your jousting abilities, Peter." I told him with a small smile. I hoped he believed it. With what Rabadash just said I couldn't be sure. What if he thought I didn't care about him and just his ability at being a good kind? He grabbed the hand I still held under his chin and cupped it in both of his, making me forget those thoughts about him not trusting my feelings.

"I am being silly, aren't I?" He told me through a laugh. I smiled.

"Just a little." This seemed like a good sign. Perhaps he did believe me after all, I'd just stick with that thought for now. He sighed and bit down into his bottom lip before looking over my head and toward Rabadash, Susan, and Lucy.

"It seems we will be going on a trip soon." He told me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess so." I finally said. Going to Calormen seemed like a horrible idea. Rabadash would be on his territory there and he would be more likely to cause trouble. I looked at him with Susan and wasn't worried about myself. I was worried that she would get her heartbroken once she found out that Rabadash was totally slime. Susan didn't deserve that and I didn't want to sit back and let it happen. But what else could I do? Risk getting through into a Narnian jail for the lies Rabadash is sure to tell them or pray that they believe my story? I didn't know what to do and I couldn't figure it out now. Rabadash announced that we would be leaving in a weeks time a moment later. I sigh, whatever I was going to do I had to do it fast. We were going into the lion's den and I wanted to be prepared.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Over The Hills and Far Away

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia. =]**

We had one week to prepare ourselves for the long journey to Calormen. A boat from the coast of Narnia would take us around to the coast of the city of Tashbaan which, I guess, was the capital city of the very large country. Supposedly, the city was the most gorgeous place in this world but I didn't buy it. If Tashbaan was home to Rabadash than it couldn't be all that beautiful when it's soon to be ruler had such an ugly heart. Ugh, I didn't know what to do about what he told me at the tournament a few days ago. There had to be a right answer but then again when had I ever been one to do what was right? I get everything wrong all of the time. My mother loved to make that perfectly clear every time she got the chance. I would wear the wrong clothes or I would style my hair wrong. And then there was my personal favorite; one time my mother even told me that I was just wrong in general.

"Something about you is completely off, my dear." She said. "I do not think you were the right child meant for me and your father. Of course, I do not blame any of that on you."

Yup, I'm just one big screw up and I'd really love it if this one time I didn't screw _everything_ up. That would be nice. But the question still remains of what I should do. Stepping out onto the balcony outside my room, I thought. Ten minutes of debating with myself later, I was stuck at a crossroads. Right now, what I wanted more than anything was for Rabadash to leave me alone and fall as much in love with Susan as she had with him. And somehow miraculously that would turn him into less of a creep and more into the great guy that my friend deserved. I sighed. I had always been a dreamer.

"Lina!" Lucy shouted from behind me. I turned around to see the small queen rush into my room. She slammed the door behind her and huffed an irritated breath of air. I was baffled by this. Never before had I seen Lucy seem so frustrated, in all honesty I didn't think the good natured girl _could_ act like that.

"Lucy? What is it?"

She walked out to the balcony and folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not allowed to go to Calormen!" She said, outraged.

"Why not?" I questioned.

She flung herself onto the railing and went about explaining. "See, one of us must always be in Narnia at a time in case-Aslan forbid- something were to happen and the people needed instructions and decisions need to be made. Well, I am the one who must stay behind."

I gave her a lopsided, sympathetic smile. "That stinks. I'm sorry, Lucy."

She shrugged before scoffing. "It's not fair."

I went over to sit next to her and put an awkward arm around her small shoulders. "Life has never been fair, Lucy. We just have to deal with it and move on, you know?"

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "I suppose. Thank you, Lina."

"Any time." I said. With one more small squeeze, I released the girl from my grasp.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I kind of ran away in the middle of a meeting with my brothers and Susan and I am sure they are not too happy with me."

I laughed, knowing the older Pevensies were probably a little disheveled by their young sister. Best to just let them cool down a bit if you ask me.

"Alright." I said. Lucy smiled, letting her angry self fade back into the sweet little girl she was.

"Thank you! You won't even know I'm here." She told me. I didn't really believe her, Lucy's presence was not easy to ignore. We sat on the balcony for a while, seeing as how it was such a lovely Narian day. I was in the middle of reading a book that Susan had recommended so I did that while Lucy sat quietly and looked out over the ocean.

A quiet half hour passed before a pounding sounded at my door. I looked up at it then at Lucy. The girl whispered "I'm not here."

I smiled and saluted to show I understood before going to the door. Opening it, I saw Edmund standing there with his arms crossed. "Is Lucy here?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip. "No. No, I haven't seen her all morning." I said with as straight a face as I possible could. Hopefully, Edmund would not see right through my lie. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a skeptical look.

"She is in there, isn't she?"

I shook my head 'no' but he wasn't convinced still. He sighed before opening my door all the way and taking a step inside. His eyes searched across my chamber until they reached Lucy on the balcony. He shook his head and rolled his eyes before his gaze fell down to look at me. "You, Lina, are a terrible liar."

The look he gave me made my hear quicken it's pace and I felt my cheeks go red. "It doesn't stop me from trying, Ed." I continued to chew at my lower lip.

Edmund took a look at my rosy cheek and smiled as if he was proud of himself for making me blush. He walked through my room and to the balcony. He told Lucy that Susan was worried that she was very upset and wished to speak with her. Lucy complained slightly about not wanting to leave but with one stern look from the Just King she was on her merry way. The door clicked shout behind her and Edmund and I were left alone in my quarters.

"That girl needs to grow up." He said with disapproval. I glanced at him before turning around and taking in the amazing view that still seemed to surprise me every time I looked at it.

"She's still a kid, Edmund. She's upset that she is being left out." The younger king came to stand next to me. He grabbed my full attention and I looked at him straight on.

"Lucy wants to be treated like an adult but she want doesn't act like one. Until she does, she will be staying back." He said. I stared at him, taken aback by his words. My forehead wrinkled up and I turned away from him. I heard Edmund sigh next to me. "What did I say this time?" He asked.

I turned away from the view and leaned against the rail. "Nothing. It's just... you sounded exactly like my father when you said that." I told him. He looked back at me.

"Oh." was all he said. I cringed, not wanting to talk about my dead beat parents but feeling like I had to to make a point to Edmund. I decided to explain.

"You see, he would say that about me too. He said I needed to grow up and stop acting like a child. I needed to start taking care of myself because I wasn't a baby anymore. But the truth is from the age of five I _was_ acting like a grown up. He just wasn't around enough to realize that. You see, I raised myself. I had no one to take care of me so I had to be that way." I paused. Edmund gave me a sad smile and placed a comforting hand over mine. I shook my head, seeing that he had misread what I meant by all this.

"No, this isn't a feel sorry for me thing. It's just that... I like the fact that Lucy still has the ability to act like a kid. It's nice that she never had to rush into growing up and become a boring old adult." I explained. Edmund was quiet but he smiled at me.

A moment passed. "I'm sorry you're parents were so horrible." He told me.

I just shrugged. "It happens. There is nothing anyone can do about it."

I met his gaze and his deep brown eyes managed to keep me locked into them. The two of us kept eye contact for a while before Edmund looked away. My eyes shot down out of embarrassment and I began to blush again. Edmund chuckled nervously, making whatever just happened between us more awkward than it already was. I really had no clue what went down just then but I wasn't sure I disliked it either...

"Lina?" I looked up and Edmund still stood a foot away from me. The awkwardness evaporated from him and what was left was Edmund's seriousness. "There is something I would very much like to tell you." He said.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do when someone tells you that. For some reason, I became very anxious and wanted to know what he was going to say. It had to be something important if he was having such a hard time getting the words out. My heart rate increased as I waited. He stuttered a few times to get the words he was trying to say out until it finally came to him. "I think I-"

A knock from my door interrupted Edmund. His eyes widened and he quickly spun away from me and placing his hands on the back top of his head. "Um, just one second, Edmund." I said before walking away from him and toward the door. I opened it to see Peter standing there. I smiled at him. "Hello Peter."

He smiled back at me sweetly. "Hello. I need to speak to you."

Whoa, two in a row. "Oh, well um actually-"

"Hey Pete." Edmund said as he appeared behind me in the door. Peter looked from his brother to me and gave us both a skeptical look.

"Edmund was just here to..." I started say something but I didn't know why he had stayed so long after finding Lucy.

"I was looking for Lucy and I found her in here. After she left me and Lina just got to talking, you know how that is." Edmund said as if he just started gabbing with people all the time, which I am one hundred percent sure he doesn't.

"Oh, I see." Peter said like he was thinking the something completely different... that's not good. Silence followed as the brothers stared at each other. I looked from one to the other but their eyes remained locked.

"So," I said, trying to make them snap out of it. Edmund was the first one to look away. He smiled down at me before looking back at Peter.

"Yes, well I had better be going. See you later, Lina. Peter." He nodded once before exiting my room. I frowned up at Peter as he watched his brother's retreating back. Edmund finally turned the corner and the High King finally looked back at me as if nothing had happened between the male Pevensies.

"Will you walk with me?" He smiled.

I wrinkled my forehead but nodded anyway. "Of course."

He held out his arm and I gladly excepted it. Peter led me around the castle and down toward the beach. The white sands and blue water were sparkling in the light of the setting sun. Somewhere off into the distance I heard the sounds of the mermaids singing there songs. Neither of us spoke until we reached our destination. "I will not be accompanying you, Susan, and Edmund to Calormen."

I stopped walking and turning toward him. "What?"

Peter sighed and grabbed my hands in his own. "There is a problem up north. Giants are acting up and I need to attend to it. I will not be able to go Lina and for that I am sorry."

Whoa, first fauns and centaurs now giants? This place will never seize to amaze me. "Wait," I asked. "are giants... dangerous?"

"Not if they are handled properly." He told me honestly. My face must have paled considerable because the next thing I know I am wrapped tightly in Peter's strong embrace. "It will all be fine, you'll see. In no time we will all be back here together."

I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame. "I guess that is true... when do you leave?" I asked, completely bummed out. Peter sighed and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, letting me loose from his tight hug.

"Tomorrow morning."

My eyes widened. "Wha-" I couldn't even finish the statement out of the suddenness that this had sprang from. The high king frowned at me, showing that he too was not happy about being unable to come with us to Calormen.

"I am sorry, Lina." He looked insanely regretful of having to tell me this and that made guilt take over me. Who was I to get upset that he was going off to negotiate with giants? I was no one. Not his girlfriend nor his family member. Wait, not his girlfriend... was I, was I not? At that moment I realized that I had no clue where I stood with Peter. Sure, we liked each other but did that mean we were dating? Do they even date in Narnia? Once again, I had no clue. And I, being the big chicken I was, couldn't ask him. The question could either tilt in my favor or go the opposite way and make everything between us awkward. I looked up at him and kept quiet on the subject.

"It's okay, Peter. You have to do what you have to do, right?"

He smiled. "Yes, that is the general idea even though I'd much rather be with you in Calormen."

That sweet comment made me laugh like a girl. Feeling stupid once again, I blushed. Peter began to laugh at the color in my cheeks and gently stroked the rosy spot. "I still make you blush."

I chuckled nervously and looked at my feet. "Um... yeah."

Peter took my chin in his hand gently so I was looking up at him. "And I still love that I can do that." His lips came down on mine and we shared a sweet kiss. I might not know exactly what Peter and I were to each other but whatever it was I did not mind it at all.

-----------------------------------

We all woke up early the next morning to say farewell to Peter and the other courtiers that would be joining him. Since we were in the presence of the court, Peter and I could only exchange our goodbyes with a bow and an awkward (but improving) curtsy.

"I would kiss you but that would be vastly inappropriate in front of everyone." He explained.

I smiled. "I understand. See you in a month." I told him as positively as I could. I was trying at act like I wasn't completely sad about his leaving but I'm sure I was failing.

"See you in a month." He replied back. With one last hug from Lucy, Peter and the rest of the party rode off into the distance, leaving only the sounds of hoof prints in their stead. It was sad to see them go, seeing Peter go. But I had to be strong, at least about this. Besides, this separation was just temporary, not permanent... I hoped. _Be safe, Peter. _

Edmund came up next to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little at his touch but welcomed the friendly gesture. "He will be alright."

I gave him a lopsided grin. "I know that."

Edmund sighed and gave a nod. "Guess that leaves us alone." I shot my head up to look at him strangely. Us what? What us? I wrinkled my forehead which seemed to spook King Ed.

"I mean, that leaves me, you, and Susan to make the trip of Calormen. You know, without Peter and Lucy."

I relaxed and took a deep breath. "Right." With one more squeeze to my shoulder, Edmund left me to discuss travel plans with Tumnus. I looked at him as he walked away. He and Peter truly were opposite. Serious, wise Edmund was so different from sweet, kind Peter but both were very handsome only they each had a different type of good looks. Peter had blond hair and blue eyes, completely angelic features where as Edmund had dark hair and eyes that made you think he was the dangerous bad boy, the kind that girls swoon over. They were so different. I almost forgot at times that they were even related let alone brothers, they were just two opposite ends of the spectrum. Edmund began talking to Tumnus and I continued to stare at him. In the middle of one of his sentences Ed's eyes drift to me as if he knew I was watching him and he smiled.

Quickly, I looked away, feeling as if his eyes could sense what I was thinking about him just by looking at me. Gosh, what was wrong with me lately? It must be nerves about the upcoming trip. That had to be it. Thinking of the trip made me realize that I had tons of packing to oversee along with a farewell ball to prepare myself for. I knew it was a cliche but I had so much to do and so little time to do it. Great.

--------------------------------------

Our journey to Calormen started six days later. We left this afternoon and I was already feeling uneasy about being on the ship. I wasn't great with water so I just stayed as far away from the ledge as possible. Somehow, sensing that I was freaked, Edmund came over to check on me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. I nodded fiercely.

"Yeah, just fine except..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Except....?"

I sighed and finally looked away from the edge and toward him. "Except I can't swim so if the ship sinks I am going to drown and I don't like that." I blurted out.

Edmund wrinkled his forehead at me in confusion. "But you love being on the beach by the water back in Narnia."

"Yeah, well I wasn't _in_ the water just _by_ it then." I explained. Edmund stared at me for a few seconds more before bursting out in a loud laugh. Feeling angry at his insensitivity, I smacked him in the arm. "This is so not funny Edmund Pevensie! I'm serious!"

He flinched away from my hit but kept laughing all the same. "I am sorry, Lina but it truly is." He said between laughs. Finally he quieted down. "You will not drown due to the fact that this ship is practically unsinkable. I promise you that."

I scoffed. "Tell that to the people on the Titanic." I muttered under my breath.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Rest easy, Lina. Once we reach Calormen we will have Susan teach you to swim, that way we will not have to deal with these fears on the return journey." He told me.

"Fine." I said, folding my arms over my chest, still a little annoyed at him. The annoyance evaporated about a second later because I was incapable of holding a grudge for more than a minute. "How long will it be until we reach Tashbaan?" I questioned the dark haired king.

"About three days then you shall be able to be at peace on land." He informed.

I looked away from him and out to the sun setting in the horizon. In three days we would be in Rabadash's city and out of the water but I was positive that I would find no peace on that land.

**Oooo the plot thickens. Lol. Next up Tashbaan. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	10. First Day On The Brand New Planet

**Disclaimer- Narnia belongs to someone who is not me. Just so ya know. **

**So sorry for the long wait. I had some huge troubles with this chapter (writer's block) and I recently got a job and I'm working eight hours a day until school starts up again and it is just nuts right now. But I will try my best to still get chapters out to you without long waits in the middle. Okay, so... here we go! **

"Lina?" A voice called to me through the veil of sleep that still surrounded me. "Lina?" The voice sang again, the body it belonged to gently shook my shoulder to wake me.

I didn't want to wake up. Sleep was better. While asleep I was not afraid of the water or of what would come of us in Tashbaan. Sleep was easy, it was being awake that was the kicker. I had too much time to think when I was awake, too much time to talk myself into telling the royals about Rabadash and then having even more time to just talk myself out of it in fear of what they would think.

"Oh for goodness sake, Lina, will you please get up already!?" Susan asked, annoyed. I groaned tiredly before allowing my eyes to flutter open. The Gentle Queen was hovering over me when my sight finally came into focus. I jumped back, startled by her close proximity.

"What is it, Susan?" I asked through a yawn.

She gave me a gleaming smile. "We are here."

-------------------------------------

Tashbaan looked exactly like an Arabian city. Think Aladdin minus the flying carpet and monkey and that was Tashbaan. It was so strange to see the contrast from the peaceful setting of Narnia to the high paced chaos of the capital city in Calormen. Everything here seemed brighter, more energized. A market place ran for miles and miles in the hear of the city, selling everything imaginable.

"Talking horses! Magical, talking horses!" A merchant repeated over and over as we passed.

"Fruit! Fresh fruit!" Another called as our large group went by his stand.

None of the stands really caught my eye until we came upon a couple of old woman selling handmade scarves. I paused to look. Everyone back home knew I was a sucker for accessories and I couldn't just let something like this pass me by. My group continued on-not realizing that I had fallen behind-as I went over to the stand and browsed amongst the scarves. They came in every rich color imaginable. The pinkest of pinks and the bluest of blues along with the most emerald green color I had ever seen.

My eyes were searching up and down the table until one of the silk scarves caught my full attention, making everything else at the stand seem almost dull in comparison. I picked up the shining material to examine it more clearly. The color was of an emerald and the whole piece of cloth dripped of sparkles. Along the edges lay small, gold tassels that had gold beads tied to the ends so that the scarf jingled when you wore it. I rubbed the fabric between my fingers, it was as smooth as a baby's skin. I smiled down at it.

"How much for this scarf, madame?" Edmund's voice asked from behind me. I spun around and was chest to chest with the younger king. He smiled down at me and took the scarf from my hands. The woman told Edmund the price of the scarf which, I had no clue, how much it was. Who really knew how much the money in Narnia was worth compared to that of the U.S. Dollar? I'll tell you, it was not me.

"We'll take it." He told the woman while slipping a few golden coins into her outstretched palm.

"Thank you, Ed but I cannot except it. You and your siblings have done so much for me already, I cannot allow you to give me gifts on top of everything else."

Edmund smiled down at me and wrapped the scarf on my head like the woman in the stand was wearing hers. "Nonsense, it would be a shame not to buy this scarf when it matches your green eyes so perfectly." He told me.

Like always when I got a complement, I blushed. "Thank you."

The Just King just nodded. In no time at all we had fallen into step with each other, walking down the streets of Tashbaan together. We were silent, taking in the sights, sounds, and surprisingly good smells of the capital city. The two of us walked for ten minutes before I felt like we had ended up where we started. I took a quick look around. Yup, I was positive we had been on that street before.

"Hey, Ed," I started. "I think we were just on this street a few minutes ago. Are you sure you know where you are going?" I asked.

The Just King smiled and placed his dark, mischievous eyes on me. "No, in fact, I have no clue where we are going." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My mouth dropped open. "Then why...? You-"

He started laughing a genuine laugh that lit up his face. It was the happiest I had ever seen him look. Happy looked good on him, I concluded. "Be adventurous, Lina." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "But I am not adventurous." I said flatly. I'd rather be alive and boring then dead but fun.

He raised his eyebrow in response. "You are safe." Ed paused. "Do you trust me?"

I thought on it for a moment. Did I trust the serious, wise, reserved king? Had he given me reason to? Had he given me reason not to? I sighed as my decision came to me. "Yes."

He smiled. "Good. Now, I believe our destination is about a half mile up the road."

I sighed. "I swear, Ed if you get us lost in this strange city I will-"

"Hey," He said gently from next me. Turning my head to look at the king, I saw how relaxed he looked. Edmund normally seemed to carry all of his tension and sorrows, worries and disappointments in his eyes but today, his brown eyes were calm, soothing almost. "it'll be okay. Stop being so uptight, Lina."

My mouth dropped open out of surprise. It had been a long while since a person called me uptight, boring yes, but uptight?. "I am not! Take it back!" I fought.

He tilted his head to me and grinned. "Prove that you are not and I will gladly retract my statement." The king told me.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. It was a flat out challenge. Now, I normally wasn't the competitive type but when Edmund said that I was up for proving him wrong. A lopsided smirk appeared across my face. "Deal." I said.

Edmund smiled. "Fine, then I think we shall not go back to our quarters just yet. Let us take in the city first, yes?" He asked.

"Alright, lead the way." I told him. Falling in to step once again, the two of us lapsed into a comforting silence. Most silences were awkward to me but this one wasn't for some reason or another. Rather than ruin this experience, I figured we both had an unspoken agreement that said we'd like to hear the city and not each other's voices at the moment. I was never one for small talk, I guessed Ed wasn't either so this arrangement was good for me.

The streets grew quieter and quieter as we strayed farther from the busy market space. We ended up in a small residential area. Large, clay buildings loomed over us and the sun was blocked out in certain spots by the clothes drying on the line above our heads. Soon, the rows of houses opened up to a small square. A large fountain stood in the center of the area, almost engulfing it. Rows and rows of clay stones circled the fountain as if to highlight it's architectural beauty.

Without a word, both Edmund and I went to sit on the fountain's ledge. Birds chirped around us and soon small children ran close to the fountain and began to splash each other. I smiled over at them. How nice it was to be young and carefree. To be able to run around and have fun without someone telling you that it was not proper, that you were too old. I missed those days.

"I like this place." Edmund concluded out loud. Pulling my eyes from the children, I looked over at him.

"So do I." It was so peaceful there, it held a quiet stillness almost. Like nothing could touch us. We were safe in this square. Rabadash was not a threat and I was no longer worried for Peter's safety. Nothing mattered but the here and now.

"Lina, remember the other day when I was going to tell you something?" Edmund asked after a short pause. My heart quickened as it had done before when Edmund tried to tell me something important.

"Yes." I replied rather nervously. It must have shone because Edmund grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. To my surprise, he did not let go as I expected him to. Instead, he let our hands rest on my knee as he took a few deep breaths. Ed's hands were rough and warm against my skin, like Peter's touch only different. The Just King seemed tense and intimidated by the intimateness of his gesture. I was as well but I would not let my nerves give me away, I wanted to act as if none of this made me anxious. After settling the nerves threatening to take over me, I waited patiently for him to continue talking.

"Lina, I-" He was interrupted just like he was the last time he tried to speak to me like this. Only the interruption was not a knock on the door but a small splash of water on Ed's face given to him by the small bunch of children who were playing. Edmund blinked the water out of his eyes, a little stunned at what had happened to him.

I took my hand away from his and covered my mouth to hide my giggle. The powerful king couldn't be taken by surprise by an assassin but a bit of water nearly made him jump out of his skin.

Instinctively, my free hand went up to his face to wipe the water away. It took a minute, but eventually Ed laughed off what had just happened. I smiled again after both of our laughters subsided. "So you were saying?" I urged him on.

His face fell from happy to serious again, I was starting to get used to his 'mood swings' as I liked to call them. It was just an Edmund thing, I supposed. "Oh, it isn't anything that cannot wait until later." His eyes drifted over to the setting sun. "We had better head back to where ever it is we are supposed to be before Susan has a mental break down and thinks the two of us have been kidnapped." The king suggested. He was right, Susan would flip if we were missing too long. We really should have started to go back, but then again I didn't want to leave this spot. Everything was easier here. Whether it was the fountain or the boy sitting next to me that put my mind at ease I wasn't sure. Either way, I wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't object. Finding it useless, I didn't argue. "Okay." I agreed eventually. I reluctantly got up and followed Edmund away from the little square. I looked back at it longingly but continued to move on. It was our little haven- Edmund's and mine-from the chaos and complications in our lives. For me, it was to escape from Rabadash and his treachery and for Edmund... well I wasn't exactly sure what it was to Edmund but I knew it had made him calm enough to actually touch me and not feel uncomfortable. It made him want to tell me something that was on his mind.

Hopefully, I am just putting false faith into this fountain. Maybe it was not the space we occupied that made the two of us so comfortable but the company we held in it. Maybe all Ed and I needed was to be truly alone without Susan or Lucy or Peter around. We needed that to be able to open up to each other without holding back who we really were. Maybe that was it, because if it wasn't the reason for our calmness, I feared I would never know what it was that Edmund wanted to tell me. And I needed to know. I just had to or else I thought I just might go mad with curiosity.

**So I hope you liked it. Some more Ed/Lina moments in this chapter. Next one will be more focused on Rabadash and Susan and what Lina plans to do with all this drama. Lolfanf. So leave a review if you feel inspired to. You know I love 'em. Thanks for reading! =] **


	11. All Around Me

**Disclaimer- I disclaim Narnia. **

The next day the royals and I were to go to the castle and be given a tour of it by the Prince himself. I was dreading it but Susan seemed to be excited.

"The Prince has promised to keep us entertained. Supposedly, he even prepared a fireworks display for the festivities. The man is so thoughtful, Lina." She informed me as we sat on the terrace of our large, castle-like lodge. I still had not found a way to tell the royals about Rabadash. There is no good way to tell your friend that the guy she likes is a snake but it's even harder to tell a queen the prince that is courting her is only after her kingdom. I needed to tell her but in all honesty, I was too big a chicken to do it. Hurting Susan's feelings would be horrible, I didn't want to be the one to do it...but I had to. I placed the book I was reading down and looked over to her.

"Susan?" I started slowly. The Gentle Queen tore her blue eyes away from the landscape and set them on me. "How well do you know Rabadash?"

She tilted her head to the side gracefully, showing her confusion to my question. "I know him well enough, I suppose." She told me with a small smile.

I nodded. "Susan, what do you know of him though? Of his character?" I questioned. My forehead wrinkled up in concentration and frustration. I had to get out what I needed to before I could chicken out. I just had to work up to it and eventually the words I needed to say would come to me. Susan gave me an even more confused look.

She pursed her lips. "Lina, is everything alright-?"

At that moment, a flock of people came out onto the terrace and cut her off. They were led by none other than Prince Rabadash. I groaned as my attempt to tell Susan failed. How could he possibly know when I was trying to do this sort of thing? However he did it, it made me very annoyed.

"Ah, the two loveliest women in Tashbaan are in the same place. How marvelous!" He announced with his arms stretched wide open as if telling it to the whole city. I found that I had somehow stood up along with Susan to greet the prince. The Queen dipped into a curtsy and I had no choice but to do the same.

"Good morning, Prince." She said, bowing her head and smiling.

Susan outstretched her hand to Rabadash and he swept into a bow and kissed her knuckles. "Your Majesty." He greeted. The prince's eyes drifted to me and he smiled. "Lady Lina."

I just nodded to him, not even bothering to give him my hand to kiss or even a small smile. He tilted his head and grinned at me mischievously. I tried not to but ended up looking away from him, feeling uncomfortable. "Are you ladies ready to go on the tour?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

Susan nodded. "Of course, we are. Lina and I have been waiting for this all morning." She told the prince. Rabadash held his arm out to the queen and she gladly took it. The two started to walk back into the the main room of our lodge before Susan stopped and turned back to me. "Oh, Lina. You were going to say something?"

My eyes shot to Rabadash and he gave me a knowing stare as if challenging me to say what he was out loud. I stuttered to get a few words out and Susan waited patiently for me to answer. I ended up sighing. "It was nothing, Susan."

"Oh. Alright." She said, her forehead wrinkled up again as she looked into my defeated eyes. I think she was just about to question me further when Rabadash interfered yet again.

"Shall we be off?" He asked, regaining Susan's attention. The Gentle Queen looked at me a second longer before nodding to Rabadash. The group of courtiers followed the two royals off the terrace and out of the main sitting room, all were heading for the main entrance. I took a deep shaky breath and laid my hands on the railing for support. I couldn't win, could I? Rabadash would not allow it. Ever. He was way out of my league and I couldn't help but feel helpless then. The game was over. He won.

Whistling sounded from behind me but I did not turn to see who's company I was now in. Feet fell on the marble floor making a rhythmic sound before coming to rest next to me. "What are you thinking about?" Edmund asked. I turned to look at him as he stared out at the streets of Tashbaan. This was becoming a routine with us. Standing on balconies doing nothing but talking or staring at beautiful landscapes. This was our thing and it had become comforting to me.

"Nothing important." I muttered. Edmund pulled his eyes from the busy streets and set his skeptical, brown gaze on me. He turned toward me and leaned one of his elbows on the railing.

"Lina, if you are thinking so deeply on it, it must be very important." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I chuckled once and looked away, shaking my head so I didn't have to answer. Ed sighed and took my chin in his hand gently. He turned my face so I looked at him once more. "You don't have to tell me anything but if you do need to talk..."

"I know where to find you, Ed." I said with a crooked smile spread across my face. "Thanks."

Edmund nodded, serious once again. Lately, I have noticed that his serious attitude could be turned off, leaving Edmund as a normal, sweet guy. The serious Ed was alright, I suppose, but the Just King without that persona was down right amazing. I was completely lucky to have him as a friend. _A friend... _Edmund was my friend. A friend that I was sure would believe me if I told him the truth about Rabadash. I know it's cliché but it was almost as if a light bulb went on over my head. _DING! _

"Hey Edmund, about that thing I was thinking about-"

"There you two are!" Tumnus said as he rushed over to us. "Everyone is waiting for you so we can leave! Come,come you two!" He said, waving Edmund and I to the door. I sighed and followed him to the exit. People in Narnia were _really_ good at interrupting you at the worst possible moment.

-----------------------------------------

The castle was, indeed, beautiful with it's large Arabian style columns and interesting paintings. Plush pillows of every bright color sat in the sitting rooms instead of having furniture to sit on. Everything about the castle was awesome. I really loved it.

I was pleasantly surprised that Rabadash left me alone the entire tour. I thought he would have tried staring me down or flirting like he normally did but not today. Today he was focused on Susan and Susan only. If I didn't know better I would have thought that the two of them were a couple and a gorgeous one at that. But since I did know better I didn't fall for his tricks. I stuck pretty close to Edmund that day, clinging onto his arm much like Susan did with Rabadash.

Every once in a while Edmund would pat my hand, thinking that my quietness was due to boredom rather than nervousness. I decided to let him think that, it was easier for him that wondering what was going on with me. Once we were back at our lodge, I planned on telling Edmund everything but I couldn't now. Not here. I would try again tonight after the festivities in our honor.

Great, move festivities. People in this world were very into honoring people with parties. I was never a party goer so this ritual was very abnormal to me.

The tour ended back in the throne room where two very large, golden thrones sat smack dab in the middle of a dais. One of the thrones was for Rabadash's father, the other for him. He sat at his father's side since there was no Queen of Calormen.

"This is lovely, Prince Rabadash." Susan complimented courteously. The prince nodded his thank you.

"Well, shall the festivities begin? It is nearly night fall and soon the fireworks shall start and you do not want to miss them, trust me." He told us with a smile.

Everyone in our party agreed that it was a splendid idea and we all headed out to the garden to watch. The garden was my favorite part of the whole palace. It was like a little green haven surrounded by a never ending desert. Inside the garden, a small maze was nestled. It wasn't very large but I'm sure it was big enough for me to get lost in, I could get lost in my walk in closet if left alone in there too long.

We were led to a sort of opening in the garden where chairs were set out for us to sit on during the fireworks display. I took a seat in between Susan and Edmund and waited for the final rays of the sun to disappear. All was quiet until Susan spoke up. "Edmund!" She said as if she hadn't even realized that he was sitting right there. The Just King looked at his sister like she was crazy and I had to cover my mouth to stifle the laugh that was threatening to burst out of me. "Where have you been all day? I feel like I have not seen you in ages." She said, sincerely wondering what had been occupying her brother's time.

Edmund smiled. "I haven't been anywhere, Susan." His answer was simple, no frills. You could tell that he didn't want to elaborate anymore. Ed didn't like to talk and Susan knew it so she would not push him any further. Like predicted, Susan smiled and turned back forward. A second later, the fireworks appeared in the sky. Bright sparks of red, yellow, green, and blue filled the dark night. They were beautiful and I smiled at the sight of them.

Fireworks went off for the next half an hour and all watched in amazement. When they ended, I along with the three other royals, stood up to stretch our legs. It was tiring to sit still for so long. I turned away from the horizon and looked at Edmund. Smiling, I asked what he thought of the display.

"They were brilliant." He stated. The king had a twinkle in his eye that showed he enjoyed the show much more than he would let on. These fireworks brought on the kid in him and I figured he had not seen that side of himself in a very long time.

"Edmund!" Susan called to us from across the clearing in the garden. "Won't you join me for a walk, brother?"

Ed smiled at his sister and nodded. "Well, best not keep Sue waiting. Would you like to come with us?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I fear I have been monopolizing you these last couple of days. Susan misses her brother, I wouldn't want to intrude." I told him.

Edmond shrugged. "I shall take my leave, then." He bowed to me before leaving to go to Susan. I waved at the two of the them as they walked in the direction of the courtyard, arm in arm. I smiled, wishing I had a sibling like that.

The smile faded as the reality of the situation I put myself in hit me hard in the face. I was alone. With Rabadash. Gosh, Lina! You are so stupid! I threw a look over my shoulder and saw the dark eyes of the prince looking back at me. He smirked at me and I felt myself shrink. I hated that look and I didn't think I could handle it, not until Susan and Edmund got back. I had to find a way to get away from him, just until the royals came back and his 'pleasant behavior returned.

I looked around and saw the only place I would be able to find solitude. The maze. I rushed over, well, I went over to the maze as fast as I could without making a scene. And whirled through the twists and turns until I felt like I was completely lost. I took a deep breath and decided to just walk a little bit and attempt to slowly make my way out of this maze. Susan and Edmund shouldn't have been gone long, at least I hoped they wouldn't be gone long.

**It's short, I know but if I went any further it would have been insanely long. Dun, dun, dun. It's a cliff hanger...just a bit. I'll update ASAP! I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! =] **

I took another left to find myself at another dead end. I was starting to get frustrated again. I was so stupid. I put myself in another situation that turned poorly. I knew I would get lost in this maze if I went in but I went in it anyway and I only had to go in this stupid maze because I decided to be left alone with Rabadash. I couldn't get anything right anymore.

I tried another passage and took a right when that one stopped. Another dead end followed. By now I was sure I was in the deepest part of the maze, far from everyone that was at the festivities. I was alone.

"There you are. I have been looking for you." I turned around and saw the worst possible person imaginable. Rabadash. Maybe I wasn't alone after all. He took a seductive step toward me and then another. "We have not had any time together since you arrived."

I managed to walk backwards until I hit the high shrubberies behind me. I was trapped and starting to panic. Rabadash kept coming towards me until he was only inches from my body. He reached up to caress my cheek and I turned away from his touch the best I could. "Leave me alone." I asked, furious with myself for letting my tone turn frightened. My voice shook ever so slightly and I trembled under his finger tips.

He took a step closer and we were chest to chest. "Where would the fun be in that, Lina?"

He leaned down to me suddenly and attempted to kiss me. At the last moment, I managed to get a shred of braveness and push him away from me. Rabadash was expecting this and grabbed hold of my wrists, pulling me towards him and forcing his lips down on mine. His kiss was angry, urgent. His lips pressed down harder on mine as I struggled to get out of his grasp. I knew that I would not be able to fight him off and stopped resisting. Perhaps that way it would be over sooner. I stood as still as a statue as he continued to kiss me. He tried to force his tongue inside of my mouth my I kept my lips pressed together. I wanted this to be over, when would this be over?

"Lina?" A male voice asked, shocked and furious. Rabadash pulled away and took a step back from me, whipping his lips on the sleeve of his tunic. I took a deep, gasping breath and turned to see who was calling me.

It was Edmund. He stood at the end of the passage with an expression full of bewilderment, hurt, and anger on his face. His eyes went from me to Rabadash and he shook his head. I was frozen in fear. I wanted to run to Edmund and tell him he misunderstood what was going on here. I wanted to cry and tell him everything that had been going on. I wanted him to tell me that everything would be okay. But as I looked into his brown eyes I saw that this was going to be everything but okay.

I took a step toward him, not know what else to do. "Ed, I can explain." The words sounded horrible on my tongue but it was the only thing I could think to say. It was the only thing to say.

He held his hand up to stop me from coming towards him or saying anything else. I froze again as silent tears began to roll down my face. Edmund was looking down at his feet but finally placed his eyes on me reluctantly. He let out a chuckle of disbelief and shook his head before turning and walking away. I began to sob.


	12. Nobody Wins When Everyone's Losing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia. **

I chased after him. That was the only thing I could think of doing. "Edmund!" I shouted as he walked around a corner. "Ed, please!" I rounded a corner shrub in the maze and ran smack into Edmund's broad chest. I stumbled back but unlike last time, he made no motion to help me steady myself. I regained some composure and looked into the Just King's eyes. He withdrew his glance a second later, shaking his head. Disappointment inhabited every inch of his face as we stood silent for a while.

"How could you do something like that, Lina?" He asked in a whisper as he stared down at the ground.

I stuttered. "It's-it's not what you think, I promise. If you just let me explain-"

"Why should I believe anything you say?!" He yelled, now furious rather than upset. I shrunk back into the tall, wall-like shrubbery as Edmund took an intimidating step towards me. Before I knew it, Edmund had my wrists in his tight grip and I winced in pain. Never in my life did I think Ed would do something like this to me or anyone else. I became scared slightly as his fury grew when he began to speak. "Lina, do you...Do you have any idea what you have done!? Do you? You have betrayed Susan! You have betrayed Peter!?" He paused and took a deep breath. "You betrayed me..."

I looked up at him finally and his big brown eyes met my red-rimmed blue ones. The king dropped my wrists and opted to put his arms up on either side of me, resting them against the greenery as if I was going to try to escape. "Please, Edmund. I can explain everything only if you'd give me the chance."

He shook his head again. "You know, Lina. I do not want to hear it." He sighed and removed his hand from either side of me and interlaced them on the back of his neck instead. Edmund began to pace and I just watched for a while. I should have told him everything when I had the chance. None of this would have happened if I just tried to tell the royals in the first place. I could just shout it out right now but I knew the likelihood of him believing me was slim to none at the moment so I just remained quiet and crying. "I am not going to tell either of them, nor Lucy." Edmund said. I looked up at him in shock and wiped a few stray tears off of my burning red cheeks. Still, I said nothing.

"Thank you." I whispered after a moment in a broken, cracking voice. Edmund scoffed and stopped his pacing to set me with an icy glare.

"I'm not doing this for you, Lina. Don't be so naïve. I'm doing this to spare my siblings the sorrow that your betrayal will make them feel." He started to walk away then, like he always did when something happened that he didn't like. He paused and stopped walking for only a moment to throw a comment over his shoulder. "When we arrive back to Narnia, you will not be welcome to continue staying with us at the palace."

My mouth dropped. "I have nowhere else to go." The words came out in a whisper. I bit my lip at the thought of trying to find my way around a country, no, a world I have only seen a small part of. It scared me to think that I might find the grass under a shady tree to be my new bed from now on.

"I'll find you someplace to stay until the time you can be returned to your home." He said, eerily calm.

"Edmund..."

"Lina, don't." He turned around and looked at me one last time. It almost looked as if he had tears welling up in his wise brown eyes but I couldn't be sure due to how blurry my vision had gotten with the tears in my eyes. "Just don't, okay?" He shook his head. "I can't-I can't bare to look at you anymore." Edmund shook his head once more and in a blur he was gone.

I fell to the ground and began to cry harder than I have ever done in my life. Thick, wet tears ran down my cheeks and neck in rivers. Pulling my knees up to my chin, I wiped my eyes on the skirt of my dress. I hurt them. I hurt them all. Even little Lucy would feel the sting of what I had done. Edmund had said he would not tell them but that made things no better. I know what I had done and that's what counts. No matter if it was on purpose or not, I betrayed the Narnian royals. It hurt me to hurt them. Even if they did not know it. I felt the worst about Peter. There was no doubt that I had fallen for him from the first moment I came to be in Narnia. No questions asked, he trusted me from the very start.

I betrayed that trust. Looking back on it now, I know how stupid I was for not telling the four of them about Rabadash. The prince twisted everything and made me believe that they would not hear me out. Now, I know that if I just went to them, I probably would have been believed. Peter would have believed me. I know he would have. And now, none of them could trust me ever again. I didn't even know if I could trust myself to make the right decisions anymore.

"Lina? Where are you?" I heard Susan call me from the entrance of the maze. With one more deep breath and a quick wipe of my eyes, I got up and went to her. She smiled at my approach but her face fell as she looked at mine. I made it to her and smiled as convincingly as I could. Susan took my arm and led me away from the green maze and over to where the rest of our party was waiting for us in the garden. "Good heavens, Lina. Were you crying?" She asked, concerned.

Just then, Edmund came up to us and said we were all leaving. "Not now, brother! Honestly, can you not see that something is bothering our friend?" She asked, refusing to move until she knew what was wrong. Edmund didn't answer, he just kept his eyes on his sister, not meeting my gaze for a moment. I looked away from him, took a deep breath, and smiled once again at Susan.

"Oh no, I am fine. It was the plants in the maze that made my eyes water, I have terrible allergies." I reassured with a lie. I shot a glance up at Edmund, who wore a numb expression and didn't return my look.

Susan smiled a small smile and rubbed my arm gently. "Are you sure nothing else is bothering you?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. I just nodded. "Alright then. If it is nothing else then I shall go find Rabadash and bid him a good night. Edmund, escort Lina to the carriage, will you?" Susan instructed and was off. I didn't expect it, but Edmund offered his arm to me. Keeping his gaze straight forward. "If you are ready," He said in a monotone voice.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around his, making sure that my arm made as little contact with his as possible. We walked in silence, neither of us looking at the other. It took too long, but we managed to make it to the carriage. Edmund helped me into my seat and slammed the door closed before I could say anything.

-------------------------------

I couldn't sleep well at all that night. Thoughts ran through my mind so fast I felt like I was in a marathon. When I finally managed to get to sleep in the early hours of the morning, a terrible dream came to me. It wasn't even a dream really, more of a nightmare.

Rabadash was standing in a court room of some sort, looking at me skeptically. I looked down and realized that I was surrounded by a wooden railing on all sides of me, boxing me into a small area. It was then that I knew I was on trial for something.

I looked around, trying to find a means of escape. None were to be had. I took a deep breath and turned back around to see that Peter, Susan, and Edmund were now sitting at the large podium that a judge would usually reside at. Cold metal pressed against my wrists, I looked down to see that I was clasped in irons suddenly.

"Lina Foster, you are accused of high treason against the great country of Narnia. How do you plead?" Peter asked in a scary voice I thought was impossible for him to use. His face was cold and unemotional like he didn't care about me at all. That look stung me down to the core. "Well?" He questioned impatiently.

"Not guilty." I stammered out. Everyone rolled their eyes at me, including Rabadash. The prince took a step forward and turned to address the Narian royals.

"My good Kings and Queen. This wretched girl is lying to you. She has been from the moment you found her in the woods."

"I have not!" I fought back. The looks on everyone's faces told me none believed my story. "Rabadash threatened me! He's vile and cruel and is only with Susan because he wants Narnia." I explained.

"Oh, Lina give it up." Susan told me, acid dripping in her voice. "You are just jealous that he wants to be with me instead of you, isn't that true? Honestly, you tricked both of my brothers into giving you their affections, isn't two royals enough for you or must you take them all for yourself and leave none for the actually royalty?" She snapped at me. I took a step back in my small box at her words, grabbing the wooden rail for support.

"Susan, Rabadash is not who you think he is. I swear, I have never lied to you."

She laughed majestically at my statement like it was all in comedy. I felt that my attempt to persuade them to be on my side was a lost cause. I was starting to fell desperate. Without warning, I jumped out of my cage and ran up to the front of the room where the royals sat. All looked surprised by my actions and suddenly two faun soldiers came to my side,each grabbing one of my arms. They tried to pull me away but I wouldn't budge. Using the last chance I had, I looked into Edmund's angry eyes and pleaded with him. "I never betrayed you and I never wanted to hurt you. Any of you. I'm loyal to Narnia."

His face remained as stiff as stone as he leaned forward in his chair until he was inches from my face. "Prove it."

~*~

I shot up in bed, sweating and cold at the same time. This dream was different from those I have had in my past. Usually, my dreams meant nothing. My dreams were always strange and abnormal, so weird that I could tell that it was a dream from the moment I got sucked into it. But this one, this one was something that could happen in real life. I could become a prisoner and found guilty of treason if Edmund or Rabadash told the other royals. It scared me. But also in this dream there was something else that normally wasn't there. There was a sign in this dream that showed me what I was supposed to do. I was supposed to prove that I was loyal to the Narnian Kings and Queens and their country. The only question was how I was going to prove it.

------------------------------

The next morning, I woke up and Eve came in to help me get ready for breakfast. We were going back to the palace and having brunch with the prince and then staying there for the rest of the day. After what happened last night with Edmund, I hadn't seen Rabadash at all. I was thankful for that but hated going back to his castle. When I thought about it, I refused to go back. There had to be something I could do outside the castle walls that could prove that I was with the royals, not against them. I would try it.

"You know, Eve. I am not feeling very well, do you think you could tell King Edmund and Queen Susan that I will not be able to join them at the castle today? I'd rather just rest."

The faun smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, I can, Lady Lina. I shall tell them right now and you get back into bed. Is there anything I could get you?"

I shook my head 'no' before crawling back into my large, plush bed. "No, but thank you. That'll be all."

With one more nod, she left me alone. While I waited for our party to leave I tried my hardest to think of something I could do to help prove Rabadash was the evil one instead of me. The more I thought, the more I realized that the only way was to set him up to show his true colors in front of Ed and Susan. And to make him fall for it, I had do two things. One was to stop being such a baby. I had to get over my fears. The fear of Rabadash for instance or the fear of controversy. All of those had to go. Now. The second thing I had to do, and this one I really didn't want to do but had to because it was part of the first thing I had to do, was go to the castle and face Rabadash. I had formulated a plan, a good one and it had work because if it didn't I would be thrown in jail for sure. Great. I had a fifty-fifty shot of winning or losing all the people I care about most in this world and perhaps in any other, including Earth. I sighed before getting up and dressing myself. I hated those odds but right now it was the only chance I had to save Narnia from the clutches of Rabadash along with saving myself from him, too. So, I was willing to risk it.

I dressed in the sexiest dress I could find that would still be considered appropriate for a breakfast. It had a lower neckline than I was used to and it was the color of forest green that made my own green eyes look darker and seductive. I had never thought of myself as a sexy person or even a confident one for that matter. But now I had to pretend I was both of those things to have my plan work. Quickly, I pinned my hair up in a loose bun. A few of my curls hung down around my face to frame it, making me look put together but also like I didn't care.

I painted my lips a pale pink color and pinched my cheeks to make them rosy like I had seen done in period movies. With one look in the mirror, I noticed that I wore my new found confidence like a glove. It gave me an edge to my look that I thought would be able to tempt Rabadash even more. I smiled. This plan could really work and it just might.

I went through the general outline in my head for what I wanted to do and how I wanted to act once arriving at the castle before taking a deep breath and walking out the door. It was time to put this plan into motion.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! =]**


	13. So Much Left To Learn

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia.**

**So, so sorry for the long wait. School started up, I got a job, and I have been sick. I have barely had time to breath let alone write. So finally, the chapter is up. It's a little rougher than I would like but once I get back into the swing of things the chapters should come faster and in better condition. I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

I walked into the breakfast hall at the castle ten minutes later. It was bright and the mood was cheerful, that is true for all but Edmund. The king sat in his chair as if death itself was upon him. I understood that he was angry with me but to this extent? Why would he seem more sad then angry? I didn't know and if I tried to think about it I would only cause myself a headache that would detract me from my most ingenious plan. Okay, the plan was not genius but it was my best bet right now so I would count it as such.

"Hello, Lady Lina." Rabadash greeted me. Ed's hand tensed up on his fork but his eyes did not come up to look at me, as he said the day before, he could not lay his eyes on me. "Susan said you were feeling under the weather and would not be joining us this fine morning. Did you change your mind?" He asked. I snapped out of my trance and pulled myself into this new role I was going to be playing.

I looked over at Rabadash and smiled. "It was more of a change of heart than mind, my lord." I meant the statement to have a double meaning. One that everyone sitting at the table would take as a simple explanation and the other, reserved for Rabadash, that was flirtatious and scandalous in nature. The prince raised a surprised eyebrow at my comment. This led me to believe that he wasn't a total idiot and understood what I meant by my words. Unfortunately, Edmund understood perfectly well too and his grip on the fork tightened even more. "Ah, what an honor it is for us, then. Please take a seat, my lady." I smiled once more and took the seat next to Tumnus. The conversations started up once more when I was settled. I began to help myself to some food as everyone talked.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was starved. I hadn't eaten in a long while and I felt famished. I remained quiet as I ate. The people around took no notice of me as I sat quietly, ignoring all talk and commotion that was happening. I had to stay focused with my eye on the prize. Every so often I would look up at Rabadash through my eyelashes and he caught my glance every time. I didn't have to fake a blush at those times. Blushing was easy for me to do, it happened all the time. A smirk played on the prince's face, too. Making me feel as if I had accomplished a little something this day.

The breakfast ended a half hour later and the royals and I were to return to our lodge for the rest of the day. I never thought I would feel this way but I was sad to leave. I had only made a small dent in what I wanted to achieve with the prince today. Reluctantly, I made my way back to the coach where Susan and Edmund were waiting. Susan, as always, looked happy and exquisite as Edmund waited with a scowl on his face that was meant for me but directed towards the gleaming, bright sun. The expression was terrifying but I had to make sure I did not let it faze me on the outside. If Edmund saw me cower at the look he would know something was up. I am pretty much an open book to him, but then again the king was not looking at me at all anymore so who knows if he would notice a thing or not?

I walked up to the two of them confidently and stood my ground as if nothing had happened last night and I wasn't scheming against the most powerful prince on this planet. I took a deep, soothing breath and smiled warmly at them.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked. I wrinkled my eyebrow for a second before realizing that I was supposedly ill earlier that morning. Mentally kicking myself, I gave my brain a scolding for being so forgetful of something like that.

"Oh, I am fine now. Thank you. I think it was just my body attempting to get over the sea sickness from the long journey." I lied. Okay, it was a really bad excuse but I never had to lie to anyone before. My parents never cared where I went, what I did, or who I was with so lying just didn't come naturally to me. The lie felt strange and foreign on my tongue, I hated that feeling but I would endure it.

"Lina, we have been here two days. Why didn't you feel the sickness yesterday or the day before?" She asked. Her eyebrow was raised as it had been doing more and more frequently since we arrived in Tashbaan. Deep down I knew that Susan was starting to trust me less and less but I still didn't have the heart to tell her the truth after the way Edmund reacted to it and he was not even the one being courted Rabadash either. Susan's reaction would be one of two things: sorrow or complete and utter fury. I had never seen that side of her but I knew for sure that it would be horrifying. I have seen her skill with the bow and no one would want to be on the receiving end of it. "Lina?" She prompted me to answer.

I shook my head to clear it and looked up at her. "You know, I'm not really sure why I did not feel it before. Silly, don't you think?" I chuckled a little before turning away from the queen and looking out at the horizon. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked, changing the subject. Susan nodded and took the bait.

"It is." She paused a moment as if thinking intently on something. The Gentle Queen then looked from me to Edmund and smirked. A yawn escaped her mouth and she gracefully placed a hand over it. "Well, I am exhausted. A nap is in order for me but why don't the two of you go explore the city some more? Then we could meet at lodge for dinner? Just the three of us?"

Edmund tensed up as he turned his dark eyes down to look at those of his sister. He squinted his eyes as if narrowing them before folding his arms behind his back and facing back toward the sun. "I do not think it wise to have Lina out and about when she is not in full health. The city is warm and she could become faint." The young king said reasonably. Susan's face fell and she nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." A pause. "Let us head back to the lodge then to spend the day resting."

I nodded and so did Edmund. The carriage ride back to the lodge was hot and uncomfortable. The uncomfortableness, however, did not spring from the heat but more from the tension between the three of us. Susan had no clue what was going on but she was a smart woman indeed. She didn't have to know the details or even the sparks note version of the events that caused my and Edmund's falling out but she could sense that it was there.

The clanking of the wheels against the stone streets was deafening to my ears as we all sat silently, looking out of our respective windows. Finally, we arrived back at our 'lodge' that could really only be described as a mansion. Like the whole city, the lodge was designed by the people who created Arabian Nights, well at least I think it was them but I couldn't be sure. It had clay walls of dusty red and towers that ranged from green to bright red to yellow. It was a stunning building if I must say.

The three of us walked up the stairs into the main living area where a Calormen woman was waiting. She gave a low curtsy before walking over to me.

"A letter for you, my lady." She talked with her faced bowed and eyes lowered. I smiled a friendly smile for her.

"Thank you very much." With those words, I took the crisp envelop from her hands and ripped it open. My breath caught in my chest at who it was from. I began to read.

_My dearest Lina. _Peter started.

_It has been little over a week and already I miss you... along with my dear brother and sister, of course. It is very forward and silly of me to say but you have only been in my life for a month and I cannot seem to think up a future without you in it anymore. You, beautiful Lina, are all I can think about anymore. _

_I wanted to say this all to you in person but seeing as we are on opposite sides of the world it would not be easy to do. So for this letter I apologize. I hope it does show my affections adequately none the less. _

_I know you will anyways but please do not worry about me, Lina. All is well with the giants and I should be returning to Narnia in a month's time, perhaps sooner. I hope you are enjoying your stay at the Calormen capital and that the prince is being hospitable, I am sure he is. _

_Lina, I do hope to see you soon. Be safe. _

_Yours truly,_

_Peter _

I smiled at the letter and fiercely wiped a reluctant tear from the corner of my eye. Peter, how I did miss him now that I read the words he had wrote. They were beautiful, poetic even and they were meant for me. He could not think of a future without me in it, he had said. Did I feel the same about him? I was pretty sure I did but I was having a hard time thinking about the events of today let alone the events of a distance future so I could not tell one hundred percent. One thing for certain was that I cared deeply about Peter. Heck, his letter even made me think about something other than what was going on in Tashbaan right now which made me feel ever more grateful for him now. My eyes began to fill with more tears.

"Lina?"

I looked up at Susan with watery eyes and smiled. "Peter says hello and that he misses the two of you." I told her. Susan's face lit up at the sound of her brother's name.

"Peter!? Oh, how is he?" She asked excitedly.

"He's just fine and things are going well with the giants. He should be back at Cair Paravel in a month, he hopes." I explained.

Susan smiled. "That is wonderful news, isn't it Edmund?" She asked her brother. The dark haired boy's eyes flickered ever so slightly to me before he nodded. I knew what he was thinking, it wasn't hard to guess. Edmund thought I was going after kings now. That since I got caught with Rabadash I would now set my sights closer to home, to someone he would not dare tell the truth about me to. All I wanted was a crown in Edmund's eyes and it hurt me deeply that he thought that. "Did he say anything else?" The Gentle Queen asked me impatiently.

I pulled my eyes away from Edmund and smiled at her. "No. That was all."

She looked disappointed but I wasn't about to tell her nor Edmund the rest of the letter. It was private. Although I would love to share everything with Susan, it seemed to weird now. I could not shake the dream from the night before from my brain. It was silly, I knew, but the look of complete distaste Susan showed to me in the dream was horrible. I never wanted her to look at me like that in real life and my gut feeling was telling me that I had to keep to myself for the time being. Lay low while I tried to right what I had done wrong. It was all I could think to do at the moment.

"You know, I think I am going to lie down." I informed the queen, ignoring her brother. "I shall see you later?"

Susan smiled. "Of course. Get some rest, Lina."

I patted her arm in a friendly manner before taking my leave of the two of them and heading to my chambers. I crossed paths with Eve on my way. She curtsied low and gave me a hello before going back on route to where ever it was she was headed. Seeing the faun gave me an idea. "Eve!" I called after her. The faun stopped and turned back to me.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Could you bring a pen and paper to my quarters, please?" I asked.

Eve gave me a confused look. "A pen, lady?"

Oh! I felt like an idiot. There were no pens in Narnia, I should know that by now. "A, um, quill?"

The faun smiled as recognition crossed her face. "Yes, lady, I shall bring what you requested." I thanked her and she was off.

I walked the last stretch to my room and Eve arrived moments later with the quill, ink, and paper in hand. I thanked her one more tome and sat down quickly to scribble the note I would have her send out shortly.

_Your Highness, _

_Meet me tonight in the maze, you know where. I'll be waiting. _

_Lina_

I folded the note in half and slipped it into an envelope. I wrote Rabadash's name on it as legibly as I could before handing it to the faun. "Send that to the palace, please. It's urgent." She nodded, curtsied, and left me alone.

I took a deep breath and leaned into the back of the chair, my blond curls fell into my face and I blew them away fiercely. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

**Ooo, next chapter gets juicy. I promise. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel inspired to, leave a review. Thanks for reading! =] **


	14. Sucker Love

**Disclaimer- I don't own Narnia. **

**Okay, for starters, I totally creepered this chapter out. It's so icky I am even freaked out by it. Lol. I hope you like it. I wrote it in about an hour last night and I just cannot tell if this chapter will be a hit or a complete suck fest. Please let me know! Movin' on...**

"Edmund!" I cried as I ran down the hallway toward his room. Now that the letter was sent all I had to do was get him on board. Without him my plan would be pointless and potentially dangerous for me. I finally came to his door and burst through without even a knock to give him some warning. "Edmund!" I called through my gasping breaths. I looked around the room until I found the Just King. He was standing on his balcony, much like I did alot, and looked over the grand city that laid before him.

I was hurt when he didn't even bother to look back at me. The way I was shouting like a mad woman I could have been dying or we could have been being attacked but he didn't even care. Not one bit. I took a deep breath and walked up next to him on the balcony. "Ed?" I asked quietly.

The dark haired boy exhaled deeply, struggling to keep his face hard and eyes directed forward. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I jumped up onto the railing of the balcony and looked at him with pleading eyes. "I know I am not your favorite person in the world right now but you have got to believe what I am about to tell you." I said.

Still no response. I took this as a chance to continue. "Rabadash has been following me, harassing me even, since the first day he arrived in Narnia... At first, it was just glances for afar but then he wanted more. More that I didn't want to give him because the mere thought of that man makes my hair stand on end and because of how much Susan's friendship means to me." I paused to see if Edmund had anything to add. Obviously, he didn't. I did notice, however, the way his knuckles were white with the intense grip they held on the marble railing. Whether it was from anger and me or Rabadash, I wasn't able to tell. I went on. "I wanted to tell you, all of you. I just didn't know how to say it. The night of the tournament I had it all planed to reveal Rabadash's true colors... that is until he threatened me... He said that he would tell you that I came onto him instead of him to me. That all I wanted was the Narian crown until he came along. He said that he would tell you that I was never your friend at all and you would never believe anything I had to say to protest the lies he was spreading about me.

"And me, being the stupid girl I am, believed him. So I said nothing. Then that night in the maze... I was trapped and didn't know how to get myself out of the situation so I just let him kiss me and prayed that he would stop. He eventually did though, when you showed up.

"I realize that it is much too late now, Edmund. But-"

At that moment, I lost grip on the railing and began to tip backwards at an alarming rate. I was about to plummet to my death on the pavement five stories below when an arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me off the the railing and onto solid ground. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and finally looked up at Edmund. He still had his arm around me and I had my hands clutching the tunic against his chest for support. I should have moved but I forgot to. He was looking at me, I mean, really looking at me. His dark eyes mixed with mine and I saw the hurt and anger that was hidden in the depths of the brown pools. "He's right. Why should I believe you?" He asked in a raspy, strained voice. His hand pressed into my back as if he wanted to hurt me but couldn't find the strength to. It was truly terrifying, the way he was looking at me.

I stood as still as a statue. "You shouldn't." I whispered, looking down. "You can't believe what I say until I gain your trust back."

At my words his face softened and he dropped his arms from around me. Edmund took a step back. "And how do you plan to do that?"

I took a deep breath. "How do you feel about spying?"

-------------------------------

The plan was set. Edmund had reluctantly agreed to go with me to the meeting I had set up for late that night with Rabadash. If all goes as I plan, Edmund will hide in the next passage over from the one Rabadash would meet me in and I could somehow get the prince to admit to what he has done. It was a long shot, I knew, but I had to try.

Edmund and I snuck out around eleven that evening. Not wanting anyone to get suspicious, we decided to walk the two miles to the castle. The streets were quiet and my mind was racing. What if this didn't go how I planned? What if something went completely and utterly wrong? Knowing my luck it would. But I couldn't be that way. No, if I thought like that this plan would be completely hopeless and I would fail for sure.

I suddenly heard Ed clear his throat next to me, snapping me from my thoughts of failure. He wrinkled his forehead at me. "Good God, Lina. You are pale white." He said, was that concern in his voice? I doubted it.

"Yeah, well I've never tried to trick a prince into a confession so pardon me." I snapped before sighing. I stopped short of the courtyard and turned to Edmund. "Do you understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Hide and listen." He stated simply as if being here was a waste of his time.

I frowned and looked up at him. He had gone back to not looking at me. "Hey, can you just give me the chance to redeem myself? I know you hate me but-"

"I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could, Lina" He looked down for a second and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we started walking again.

"I don't know who you are anymore. I thought... I thought I had you figured. Not all the way, but I thought I had a good idea of the person you are. Now I-I just can't tell. Are you the sweet, clumsy Yankee that I thought you were or are you some conniving, selfish little prat?"

I was taken aback. "Did you just call me a prat? No one has ever called me that before..." I trailed off. Another deep breath. "I'm going to prove to you that I am not like that. I promise, you know the real me. The person I am around you, that's real... This is going to sound completely chessy but I found myself when I came to Narnia. I didn't know who I was until I met you and your siblings. That's who I am, I never lied to you about who I am." I reasoned. He gave me a skeptical look before turning away.

"I had better get back there." He said, nodding his head to the passage behind us. "If you need me, you know what to do." He stated in a monotone voice before leaving me alone in the dark passage with nothing to do but wait for that damned prince to show his face. I thought my performance this morning at breakfast was rather good for a girl who got a B in theater at school but who knows if Rabadash fell for it. Ten minutes passed and I decided to sit down on the soft grass.

I leaned my back and head against the sturdy brush of the maze and closed my eyes. I could not fall asleep but resting my eyes would not kill me. Sleep did not come terribly easy to me last night and I truly was tired...

The next thing I knew, someone was stroking my hair. My eyes fluttered open heavily and I saw the figure of Rabadash crouched in front of me. I felt the need to jerk away from his cold touch but caught myself in time to remember that I was supposed to enjoy this, I was supposed to be attracted to him now. I was able tosmile a little and a smirk began to play across the prince's face. "Hello, Lina."

"My Lord." I greeted as seductively as I could. _Come on, Lina._ I coached myself. _You can do this. _ "I see you received my letter."

The prince sighed before getting up and giving me his hand to help me do the same. "Oh yes, I did. But I must confess that I was not expecting this from you. After all, you so protested our other meetings before now."

I smiled and took a step towards him. He was walking perfectly into my trap, it seemed almost too easy. "Like I said early, I had a change of heart." I took another step forward until I could grab his tunic between my fingers and pull him close to me. He looked surprised but pleased by my actions. The prince began to chuckle.

"I knew you would come around eventually, they always do." He said, placing his greedy hands on my hips and slowly made his way to my rear. I felt violated but I could not, would not let it show. I swallowed hard and reminded myself to be calm.

"Yes, you were right. But I still need to know something...why did you come after me when you could have Susan?"

He smiled. "Well, my dear, I love the chase. Susan, she was too easy and gave me her affections without any hesitation. But you, you rejected me from the very beginning and it intrigued me. I needed you after that and as you know I did not stop until I got what I wanted."

"Which is..?" I prompted.

The prince rolled his eyes as if it was a dumb question. "I want Susan to be my wife and, of course, I just want you."

My heartbeat was racing faster and I felt sick to my stomach. This man was vile, cruel, and a complete pig. I couldn't be this close to him. I took a step away from him and turned away, hoping he would take this as a teasing move like most other boys would. I hoped it would work out that way. "Well, you did not have to threaten me, my prince. If you just kissed me from day one you would have had me from the start."

He chuckled and came to claim me in his arms again. "Now, where would the fun be in that, beautiful Lina?" Rabadash bent swiftly and captured my lips with his. His hands roamed my body as his lips pressed down against mine, hard. I felt like I was going to be sick but complied to his actions just the same. My legs so desperately wanted to give way to the discomfort and fear I felt with his close proximity but I stayed strong too. I just needed to deal with it for a few more moments, just a few. We were kissing like that for a moment, until I pushed his face away from mine in a playful manner. I broke our kiss by placing a finger over his lips and pushing his head back from mine a few inches.

"I must get back to the lodge before they notice I've gone." I explained. "But I can met you here tomorrow after hours, of course."

The prince nodded and kissed me hard and fast one more time, making me feel weaker and more frightened. "You truly are a bad girl, Lina... but I will met you tomorrow just the same." He bowed mockingly and looked up at me through his eye lashes. "Until then, my lady." The prince smirked one more time before exiting the maze through the passage that led out. I waited a moment before sobs took over me and I collapsed to the ground. I felt sick, I felt fearful, I felt violated. I felt that by doing the right thing I had just faced everything that scared me in this world in one fell swoop. Rabadash was what frightened me more than anything and I just let him touch me, kiss me. It was draining to even think about.

In a flash Edmund was crouched next to me and I was wrapped tightly in his arms a second later. I clasped onto the sleeve of his shirt and cried for a moment and he smoothed out my hair and kept me close to him. I quieted slightly and Edmund pulled me away from him so he could look into my eyes. "God, Lina. I am so sorry I didn't believe you. You were right. All this time, Rabadash-he was... I am going to kill him." He stated angry. He kept eye contact with me and the anger evaporated into regret and concern. "I am sorry. I should have believed you in the first place, without having to put you through this. I am such a fool."

"It's okay." I sobbed out. I was trying to regain my composure and stop being such a baby and with Ed there a sort of calm began to spread over me. The Just King nodded and began to stroke my cheek.

"Listen to me. We are leaving. Now. The two of us will go back to the lodge, get Susan and the others, and leave on the boat right this instant. We can stop for supplies at the border where no one will know of what happened yet. It will be okay."

"And what if it's not? He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Right now, that is Susan as his wife and me as his mistress. If he loses both of us...what if he attacks Narnia or the ship or-"

"Hey," Edmund said softly. I looked up into his eyes and felt a calm flood over me. The sobs stopped and the tears began to dry up at that look. "I will not let anything happen to you or Susan. Okay? Even if he decides to attack us, I will keep you safe. You need not worry." He said, the tone in his voice made me believe that he was willing to take down the whole of the Calormen army by himself if need be.

I smiled weakly. "It's not me I'm worried it about. It's you guys." I admitted.

Edmund nodded sternly once. "Well don't. It's not us he is after at the moment." He took a deep, forced breath and looked around the maze. "We have to leave. Now. Come on." He said as he grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and began to run through the twists and turns of the green maze. The two of us rounded the last corner to the exit and skidded to a stop.

Rabadash stood there with an army of ten men, all equipped with bows and arrows pointed straight at us. Edmund paused for the slightest of moments before pushing me behind him, taking out his sword and pointing it at the men. He kept one arm out stretched in front of me and I clasped onto it with both of my hands.

Rabadash crossed his arms and smirked in a way I was used to by now. "Going somewhere?"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry. It just had to stop there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you feel inspired. Thanks for reading! =]**


	15. The Promise and The Threat

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. **

**So sorry it took so long to update. This story has given me some major writer's block plus I have had no time to sit down and right. Now let's see what happens to Lina and Edmund...**

Pure terror and panic. That was all I felt as I stared at Rabadash and his men. I gripped Edmund's arm even tighter and in response he pushed me farther behind him. "Ed...?" I asked quietly.

He shushed me before taking a deep breath and putting his sword down by his side. I thought he was completely nuts for doing this but thought it would not be the wisest of choices to question him.

The next thing I know, Edmund started laughing. "Ah, Rabadash! You startled me as I am sure we did to you. I deeply apologize for the confusion but it really is late and Lady Lina and I should be heading back to our lodge..." Edmund said as he grabbed my hand and tried to sneak around the guards.

Unfortunately, they moved to block our path once more. I looked from the big men to the prince. He grinned devilishly at me and shook his head. "You are a handful, aren't you my beauty?" Rabadash asked teasingly before a chuckle escaped his lips. "Do you honestly think me so dense as to not know what you were planning this whole time? Really, Lina, you should give me more credit than that."

I took a shaky breath and addressed him. "I'd never-"

"Save your breath." He spat back at me. I winced at the malice in his voice and grasped onto Edmund's arm even tighter. I looked over at him and noticed that his sword was out again.

He had fight in his eyes and I knew that if the guards were to make a move he would jump right into battle regardless of how outnumbered he was. "Alright, what do you want, Rabadash?" Edmund questioned, no longer playing games.

The prince smirked and began to pace before us, stroking his chin in the process. He didn't fool me though. I knew he already had an idea in mind of what he wanted from us, the only question now was what. A few seconds later he made his decision and looked back at Ed and me. "I want you to leave my city. Now," He said, eyes on Edmund fiercely.

The Just King relaxed after the words were spoken. A slightly confused look played across his features but his guard was still up. "It would be our pleasure." He told Rabadash before tugging on my arm and trying to get around the prince's men again.

Their steps matched ours so we could not get around them and Ed's grip on my hand tightened to the point that I winced in pain. He was so scared, it was only too obvious to me. I was beginning to panic also, we were doing what he wanted so why wouldn't he let us by?

"Rabadash..." Edmund warned with fury in his voice. He glared daggers at the Prince that were so deadly he should be on the ground in pain.

The Prince smiled. "I said I wanted _you_ to leave, King Edmund. Not Lady Lina." He told us.

My eyes widened at his words. I wouldn't be leaving with the Edmund and Susan. I was staying here...alone with Prince Rabadash. The thought made my whole body begin to shake with fear.

I felt Edmund's hand wrap around mine, if possible, even tighter than before, trying to keep me strong. "Over my dead body."

The Prince smirked. "That can be arranged, I assure you."

I watched as both men stared at each other, seeing who would cave first. It then hit me that this was no longer a game. Rabadash was not after the thrill of the chase anymore; he was after me.

I then thought about how this would affect the royals. Would the crazy prince hurt them to get to me? Why would he want me anyway? None of this made any sense and I was confused beyond belief. All I knew was that my friends were in trouble and it was all my fault. I had to do something to stop it.

"I won't let you take her," Edmund said in a deep, rough voice that pulled me from my thoughts.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," The Prince stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for me to be kidnapped by him.

While looking at him, I knew now that he was not just a creep, Rabadash was plain crazy. From experience, it was easy to deduce that you could not deal with these kinds of people which only meant one thing for me...

I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to do to keep Ed and Susan safe. "You have any brilliant ideas of getting me out of this?" I asked in a whisper.

Edmund shook his head. "Not exactly but I'll figure something out," He told me.

I nodded my head. "Good, because if you don't come back to get me I'll be the one killing you."

His head snapped over to look at me. "What are you talking about?"

I pursed my lips and looked back at the waiting prince. "You won't get out of the country alive if I don't stay here... you need to leave. Go get help, regroup, or something. I'll be waiting for help." I said.

Ed just stared at me in shock. With shaky hands, I let my grip slacken on his arm and finally let my arms drop to my sides. I took yet another deep breath and slowly began to walk away from the Just King. I barely made it three feet before he grabbed my wrist and spun me to look at his bright blue eyes. "You can't go with him," He said through clenched teeth.

"What else am I supposed to do? Let you guys die?" I asked, getting mad at him for not letting me rip the band aid off of this situation right now.

"No one is going to die!" He shouted quietly. Edmund looked down for a moment then back at me with determined eyes.

"You're right, Ed. No one is going to die because I am staying here." I said as relaxed and reasonably as I could. I was trying to keep Edmund calm or else he would snap and try to fight all of those men.

He continued to stare at me while I gathered up all of my courage. "Now let me go," I demanded as I gently lifted his fingers from my wrist.

"Lina..." He trailed off, forehead wrinkled up at what was going on. Edmund had fought in many battles but never before had he lost one, it was hard for him to let go of this one now. "I will find a way to get you back. I promised Peter I would keep you safe and I intend to keep that promise."

I smiled sadly and tears began to fill my eyes. But I wouldn't let them out, I would not cry in front of Rabadash or Edmund for that matter. "I'll be okay." I whispered.

I was about to turn away when I felt the sudden urge to lean in and kiss Edmund on the cheek. I pulled back slowly and smiled one small smile once again.

With that, I backed away until I was standing next to Rabadash. He looked over at me and smirked. "Remove him from the castle grounds at once and over see the Narnian's departure." He said to his goons before grabbing hold of my forearm and pulling me toward the castle. I looked back to see a guy go up to Edmund and punch him square in the face. The Just King fell to the ground and I saw bright red blood rush from his nose.

I gasped in complete terror. "Ed!" I tried to fight my way back to him but Rabadash's hold on me was too strong. All I could do was watch as two of the men took hold of Edmund's arms and dragged him out of the courtyard and eventually out of sight.

-----------------------------

Rabadash dragged me through the castle, taking turn after turn that caused me to become utterly lost. We kept going like this until Rabadash came to a large wooden door. He threw it open and tossed me inside. I landed on hands and knees in the middle of the room. I shot my head up as fast as I could and took a look around.

It was a guest room. A spectacular one at that. I thought I'd be sent to the dungeons like the prisoner I was, at least, that's what always happens in medieval movies but apparently not in this one. In this tale I, the prisoner, was treated like royalty.

"I hope you find your accommodations comfortable." Rabadash said from behind me. I stood up and spun around to look at him. The man stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame as if I was actually a guest in the palace.

"Not in the slightest actually." I spat. "My room in Narnia was much better."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Lina, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well you could let me go." I suggested.

Rabadash sighed and took a step closer to me. "I cannot do that."

"Why not?" I asked desperately as the weight of this situation began to show itself. I was beginning to fell trapped and claustrophobic. Bravery filled me up until that moment and now it was all gone. "You could release me and I'll convince Edmund that you aren't a threat to his country and the Narnians would have no reason to come after you. You could avoid a war and-"

"Do you really think that the Narnian army could defeat mine? Our numbers double theirs, trust me, it would be no fight at all if they came to battle." He grinned at took another step toward me. "But thank you for worrying about my safety, my dear."

I scoffed now. He was pathetic, scary as heck, but pathetic. "What makes you think I care about you at all?_"_

The prince shrugged his shoulders. "Because now I am the only person you have to care about in this world. You'll never see those barbaric Narnians again and in time you'll need me."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

One more step and he was inches from me. I wanted to move back and away from him but couldn't find the strength to. I was paralyzed in his presence. "Everyone gets lonely, Lina. When you are locked in here long enough without a single soul to talk to or have anyone for company you'll _beg_ me to come up here and be with you. It's only a matter of time, really."

My mouth dropped open slightly with fear. This couldn't be happening.

Suddenly, Rabadash leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I winced away from his cold lips but stayed where I stood. "Until tomorrow, Lina," He said softly before walking back to the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I took a deep breath of relief at the feeling that I was alone for now. No guards or Rabadash. Just me in this large, empty room.

But with that relief came the feeling of terror of what was happening to me. It was at that moment that I fell to the floor, broke down, and began to sob.

This couldn't be happening to me, it just couldn't.

I am no one important and stuff like this just did not happen to me. I'm not a princess and I'm not royalty. Heck, I'm not even a Senior. I'm just a simple girl from New York City who got sucked into Narnia because of who knows why. I knew I wasn't fit to handle a situation like this. It was just too much for me.

So I cried. I cried for myself and I cried for my friends who might be safe or might be held captive just like me. The tears did not stop flowing until late in the night when I was too tired to even keep my eyes open anymore. Exhaustion over took me and I fell asleep, pondering what the next day had in store for me in my prison.

**I hope it was worth the wait. I really hope I can get the next chapter out to you guys faster than this one. Thank you for reading! **


	16. I Can't Do It Alone

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia**

**Moving on....**

The next morning I woke up in a bed that was very unlike any I had ever slept in. It was not soft like the bed I had waiting for me back on the Upper West Side and wasn't firm like the one in my room at Cair Peravel. No, this bed was different. I slowly opened my eyes to see a room fit for an Arabian queen. I vaguely remembered it from the previous night but everything was clearer in the daylight.

There were turquoise pillows thrown in a corner that I assumed was to be used as a sitting area. The clay walls were painted a bold gold color that made you think you were living in King Midas' palace. I sat up and realized that the bed I had been laying on was not a bed at all. It was a huge cushioned mat that laid across the floor like a rug.

I rubbed the sleep and remaining salt from last night's tears out of my eyes before slowly getting up and walking over to the terrace. The sight was beautiful, like all of the views I have seen on this planet, but it was not the same any more. Sure, all of the same clay buildings still stood tall and the sky still sparkled blue but it wasn't a welcoming sight to me because I knew I wouldn't be able to explore any of it. Not anymore.

I was a prisoner and this city had become my prison.

It had been this way for roughly twelve hours now and already I felt the pains of isolation press down upon my chest. By now, I knew Edmund and Susan would be a safe distance away from Calormen land and back on their way to Narnia and I was happy for them.

I could rest easier knowing that they would not be in reach of Rabadash's jurisdiction but I could not help but be selfish and wish that they stayed to try and save me. It is horrid to think something like that and I should be slapped for it but it was true. When I first came to Narnia, it felt strange to be welcomed into the Pevensies' family-where people were actually nice to each other and spent time together-since I never had a family like that if you could consider my parents family at all. But now, I realized that I had became dependent on those things and it scared me to death to think that I might not get the chance to experience them once more.

A small click sounded from behind me and I turned to the great wooden door to see a small girl come into the room. She couldn't have been more than thirteen but it was hard to tell her exact age due to the veil she wore that covered most of her darkly complected skin.

Her dark brown eyes made contact with mine for a second before dropped her gaze as she scurried over to the bed mat and laid a dress down upon it. "The Prince requested you wear this, My Lady," the girl said, eyes still staring downward. I smiled warmly at her and went over to the bed to examine the dress.

It was, for lack of a better word, stunning beyond belief. It was unlike any of the dresses found in Narnia with it's long layers of silky emerald green material that matched perfectly to the scarf Edmund bought me our first day here. I ran my fingers over the smooth material and traced the intricate pattern that the sparkling gold beads made around the scoop neck line.

"Why did he want me to put this on?" I questioned the small girl who stood a few feet behind me, studying my face as I studied the dress.

"He did not tell me, My Lady," The girl said timidly.

I pursed my lips as I looked at the dress on the bed and then the one I wore on my person. The dress I wore now was one that Susan had made especially for me back in Narnia. It was the color of midnight blue and made of the softest material I have ever wore. It had tight, long sleeves and a square neck line. As I looked back at Rabadash's dress I felt like I would be betraying Susan if I put it on. It was silly, I know, but I felt that if I wore his dress I would belong to him or something.

I turned to the girl and smiled slightly. "Tell the Prince that I will not be able to comply with his request."

The look she gave me was one of complete terror. "He-he will not be h-happy, My Lady."

I took a deep breath before looking back at the dress. I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased with me declining but what was he going to do about? He could hurt me, I suppose, but what would that help him gain? A small rush of fear came over me but I still wouldn't put it on. "I know he will be," I smiled down at her. "Thank you."

She nodded once and curtsied before exiting my quarters. I sighed and collapsed onto the bed with a small thump. I began to think about everything that happened to me since arriving in Narnia over a month ago.

I remembered my first meeting with Peter in the forest, dancing with him at the balls, and our first kiss that made me forget how to breath for a moment. I remembered the feel of confidence I got when practicing with my bow for the tournament. I remembered the friendship I had formed with Susan and the sisterly love I had for little Lucy. I remembered Edmund and all of our ups and down. From him being mad at me for calling him too serious to us forming a strange but strong friendship then me breaking that trust we had when I didn't tell him how much of a tool Rabadash was.

I remembered all of these things and realized that my life in New York really was no life at all and that I only began to live when I came to Narnia. I found a home here, and a family, and consequently a psycho stalker prince; but I would chose this any day over my sheltered, lonely life back in NY. And if Rabadash comes through that door I won't be afraid because if anything happens to me I will die knowing that I was loved and I had family.

I think that was why I was sent to Narnia in the first place. It was to show me that I didn't have to be afraid of love and that I could not give up hope that I would some day be wanted. The Pevensies forced me to come out of my shell and begin to feel, whether those feelings were good or bad I needed to experience them and I am happy I did. I have learned what I need to learn in Narnia and now Aslan or God or Rabadash or whoever could do with me what he will.

I suddenly heard the door crash open and feet slapping hard against the marble floors. I shot up from the bed, startled by the sudden disturbance in the quiet room, and looked to see Rabadash before me with a small, malicious smile on his handsome face. "Lina, I have received news that you are being difficult," He said in an almost too calm voice.

I took a calculated step away from the bed, smoothed the skirt of my dress down, and cleared my throat before speaking in an even tone. "I am not being difficult, just refusing to put on the dress. I am more comfortable in my own clothes, I'm sure you understand."

He smiled down at me for a second before his face contorted into something furious and violent. His hand went out and instantly made contact with my cheek. My head jerked to the side with the impact of it and my hand instinctively went up to cover my stinging cheek. I had never been back handed in my life and let me tell you this now: I was not a fan. "You will do as instructed, Lina," He said with venom dripping from his voice. My wide eyes went back to him and my mouth dropped open at what he had done.

His face softened and his hand came down to my chin so I was forced to keep my eyes on him. "This isn't Narnia. The women in Calormen respect their men and it is high time you started to do so as well. I'm only saying this to protect you from the consequences you would face for not following instructions." He smiled like he was doing me a favor and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Rabadash chuckled once and let go of my face. "Then again, that fight that you hold inside of you is what drew me to you in the first place. Without it you would be just like that barbaric queen you love so dearly."

I just stood there glaring at him. Saying nothing, doing nothing. The Prince began to pace in front of me, his eyes directed downward. "But just like a wild horse, I am sorry to say my beauty, I will have to break you." He stopped pacing as the last word left his mouth and he looked back at me with questioning, probing eyes. "Are you frightened?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. Was I frightened? I knew I was intimidated by the Prince but was that the same thing as being terrified by his presence. The answer, I concluded, was no. He did not scare me one bit. Rabadash, I knew, could talk the talk but I somehow doubted he could walk the walk. "No, I am not." I stated confidently. One of his eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he studied me. I continued. "They will come back for me , I know they will."

He shook his head and rubbed his chin at my comment. "We shall see about that, Lady Lina. We shall see." He looked at the dress on my bed and nodded his head toward it. "Now, put it on. I cannot have you looking like one of those barbaric Narnians at dinner this evening."

I looked at the dress defiantly and then back at Rabadash. "I will not."

Rabadash looked at me with a surprised look splashed onto his features. I think it was due to the fact that even after he tried to scare me with talk of trying to break me I was still denying his request. Something was telling me that he had never had a woman say no to him before and he did not enjoy it. Rabadash suddenly rushed to the door and opened it in a angered fury, he turned to look at me before stepping out the door. "Then you will starve! I promise you this, Lina, one way or another you will obey me. Whether it be the easy way or the hard way, I assure you it will happen!" With those words he slammed the door and left me in deafening silence.

I just stood there for a moment, sorting through everything that had just happened and rubbing my cheek. "Ouch," I said out loud before going over to the window and looking out at the beautifully city and bay once more.

I knew it would be a sight I would become familiar with because I would have nothing else to do to fill my days other than wait to see a ship bearing the red and gold Narnian flag to come over the horizon.

* * *

A quiet tapping came at the door hours later and the small girl from earlier in the day entered. She carried a few books in her tiny hands and came over to set them on the table next to my chair on the balcony. I looked at the books and then at her with a bright smile on my face.

"The queen wished for me to send you these, My Lady, so you would not waste your day with idol thoughts."

I let my finger tips brush on top of the leather covers and trace over the gold lettering. "Send her my thanks, please," I requested. The girl smiled and curtsied like she had earlier before silently exiting the room. In all honesty, I wish she could have stayed a bit longer. Even though I was used to being so alone in the New York penthouse since coming to Narnia I had been getting used to the idea of company.

I took the first book on the stack and opened it up without even a glance at the title. I read the first sentence and instantly knew it was a book of astronomy. I didn't make it past the first page without looking back up at the skyline to see if there was a ship coming. Unsurprisingly, none were to be seen. I went back to the book, read another page, and looked up again to find the same results.

It was too the point that I couldn't even concentrate on what I was reading anymore after a mere three minutes so I decided to just put the book down and do what I felt I need to: sit, wait, and watch.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was how Rapunzel felt when she was stuck in a tower much the same as I was. It probably felt the same, I imagined. She was waiting for a prince to rescue her, I was waiting for a _king _to rescue me from a _prince_. Different story line but the same basic idea.

My mind got off track at that thought. Sure, I expected a king to come and get me but what one did I think would come? Edmund? Peter? I wasn't sure which one would come. I suppose I always thought Peter was my knight in shining armor but since Peter left to go sort things with the giants it seems Edmund had taken it upon himself to fill that role for for his older brother. Both were gallant men and I should consider myself lucky for even having anyone like them coming back. But no matter who came, I knew I could not make it out of Tashbaan alone.

It sounds weak and very 'damsel in distress' of me to say so but it was true. I was not strong enough to get out of there without help. Heck, I can barely do push ups in gym class without my stick thin arms wobbling, how was I supposed to fight off a prince and his army?

I was not intelligent enough either. Smarts and cleverness were never my strong points growing up and I couldn't outsmart Rabadash and I knew it.

Truth was, no matter how much I'd rather deny it, I was a damsel in distress and it was a role I had to take on right now. Even though it was painfully obvious I needed help to get out of the castle, at least I still had the power to shake things up a bit within it's walls.

I smiled to myself as I realized that missing a meal was worth infuriating the Prince of Calormen and teaching him a lesson in the process. My eyes soon began to slowly drift closed as my first day of imprisonment came to a close. The last thing I remember seeing before falling into a slumber was the vast body of water that stretched away from the city and toward the horizon with only the waves moving across it's surface.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hate to say it but things are only going to get worse for Lina before they get better. Thank you so much for reading!**


	17. We Change, We Wait

**Disclaimer- I am sad to announce that I do not own Narnia.**

**Okay, so sorry that I took FOREVER to update. I didn't mean to wait this long but I got an idea for a new story and wrote the first two chapters of that while everything was still a frest idea in my mind. It's a Narnia/Lord of The Rings crossover that has Peter and Susan in Middle Earth while Lucy and Edmund are back in Narnia for the adventure of the Dawn Treaser. The story is titled The Chronicles of Life and Death if you are interested. **

**Okay, enough talk... Moving on with the story. **

Five weeks, six days, nine hours, a couple minutes, and a handful of seconds: that is how long I have been in isolation and it was starting to break me down inside. My mind was fuzzy like I had not used it in years and was now filling with nothing but cobwebs. I had no reason to use it now seeing as I had no books nor anything else to occupy my time. Rabadash had the books taken away as soon as he realized that his mother had given them to me.

The Prince says that I am still being difficult and uncooperative with him and he will now have to "break me" the hard way. To him, that meant no human contact whatsoever. I haven't heard any form of a voice since my second day here and I felt more alone than a person ever should be allowed to. The only way I knew that life still existed outside of these walls was by looking over my balcony and seeing the people hurrying through the streets of Tashbaan below me.

Now, I could tell you that this isolation thing was not too difficult for me seeing as I was left alone for most of my life; but, this was different. Like Chinese water torture, the longer I went through this, the closer to insanity I became.

I was hearing things.

My physics teacher would talk to me in the night, asking if I knew the correct formula for some equation or another. I heard my mother whisper how worthless I was as I sat on the balcony and watched the horizon. I heard Edmund's words ringing through my ears over and over again, all reassuring that he would come back for me. When I heard those words, I knew I was going crazy for it seemed more likely that my mother and physics teacher would be likely to be talking than he.

Edmund lied; he wasn't coming back for me. No one was. If they were they would have been here by now, rescuing me from this hell hole and whisking me back to Narnia and the peace that was so easy to find there.

I remember how anxious I was for their return the first couple weeks but as the days came and went my faith in them began to fade. By week three, I had completely abandoned hope that they were returning.

I didn't blame them, I suppose. After all, who was I to them but a nuisance who fell into their laps all those months ago? I was not part of the family nor anyone of any importance in their country. It made sense to me that they left me here and I understood why they did it.

After my realization, I no longer looked to the horizon for hours on end. I instead looked to the crowds in the market below me; they were my only sense of normalcy and existence.

I watched as the venders set up their booth's every morning and tore them down every night. I watched as women, who I was beginning to recognize by their faces, came to the same shops everyday to buy what they would need for dinner that night. I watched on as everyone's lives went on and mine stood still. I lived vicariously through these people and feeling a sense of life was more important to me that staring out at the ocean waiting for a boat that would never come.

I heard the door open behind me and a tray scrap across the floor and into my room. I looked back to see my usual, daily meal: bread and water. I rushed over to the small tray, sat on the floor, and began to eat like a wild animal.

It took me a few seconds to calm myself enough to think rationally. This single piece of bread and glass of water was all the food I was allowed to have for the day and I had to ration it carefully. If I ate it all now, I would be starving tonight and the pains from it would keep me awake.

I couldn't help but wonder if this was what it was like in the Great Depression when families did not have enough money to have three square meals a day. Sure, I had lost weight, which I have never complained about doing before, but soon enough two pounds turned into five, then ten, then fifteen and now I could see part of my body that were not supposed to be peeking out through my skin such as my ribs, spine, and cheek bones.

Slowly, I took the half devoured piece of bread back on the tray, picked it up, and placed it on the table next to my bed. I frowned as I walked away from the food and back to my chair on the balcony. I sunk into the chair, my heart pounding in my chest as I relaxed. Along with losing weight, I began to grow weaker and weaker as the time passed by. The single act of running to the plate of food exhausted me and I hated how vulnerable I had become lately.

No strength, no food, no company, no energy, no will to live, nothing. I was weak and alone and that is why I was losing my mind. At this point in my captivity I did not even care if I lived or died. I wasn't going back to Narnia, I wasn't going back to New York. I was just stuck in this room like a stick in the mud. The idea of giving in to Rabadash was getting better and better every day...but so was the idea of jumping off this balcony. I just wasn't sure which one would hurt less.

Should I just stop being so stubborn and just do what Rabadash asks of me? Wear a dress, sit silently at meal times, and be his mistress...

If you asked me this question a month ago I would have rejected it instantly but now it didn't seem so bad in comparison to the life I was living, if you could call this a life at all.

The prince had been right all along when he said that I would break and eventually obey him. That point was coming closer and closer now but I still had some fight left in me that could reject him still.

I closed my eyes and let the salty ocean breeze come over my face soothingly. If only I could fly on those winds and leave this place behind me...

* * *

"Lina?" A voice called to me through the veil of sleep that surrounded me. I wrinkled my nose at the sound of a voice before turning over onto my side and settling into the bed. "Lina?" The voice said again, this time it was accompanied by a gentle touch on my arm.

My eyes shot open.

The voices in my head were now touching me. That was fantastic and I knew I lost it for good at that moment. I slowly turned to see which of my imaginary friends had something so desperately important to tell me that it could not wait untill morning. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and saw that a person was looming over me. Great, now I was seeing things too.

I blinked a few times and vaguely made out the shape of a handsome man with broad shoulders and shaggy blond hair. I smiled up at the figment of my imagination. "Hello, Peter. This is a first."

The man looked down at me with concerned eyes but smiled slightly nonetheless. "Lina, we have to hurry." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, playing along with the image's game.

He looked at me strangely and sat down next to me on the bed. "I am taking you away from here, of course."

I furrowed my brow and sat up. "Why?"

The dream Peter's mouth dropped open. "Why? Because you were kidnapped by Prince Rabadash and I am going to get you out of this city...are you well, Lina?"

I started laughing. "Of course, I am, Peter! I am dreaming of you! Or I am just talking to myself...either is plausible at this point."

Peter fell silent next to me. The man took my hand and covered it with both of his own. "Love, this isn't a dream. I am really here."

His eyes held no mockery nor lies as I looked deeply into them. I continued to study Peter, examining his face. Slowly, I lifted my hand up to touch his cheek. A gasp escaped my mouth as I actually felt the stubble on his cheek and chin, like the mirage hadn't shaved in a week. I kept stroking his cheek, waiting for the image to turn to mist and then disappear entirely but that time never came. Peter's hand came up to wrap around the one I had rested on his cheek. I gasped again and jumped away from him. This figment of my imagination really got me going for a while...I almost believed that Peter...He was...

I got up from the bed and started to pace and pull at my hair in frustration. "No, no, no, no...," I muttered to myself.

Peter shot up too. "Lina, what is it?" He asked calmly, too calmly.

I paced for a while longer before I finally looked at him and began shaking my head again. "No, you are not real. You are not here." I shook my head some more and went back to pacing.

I saw as Peter stared at me with an expression of horror and confusion. He suddenly came around the bed and grasped my shoulders firmly but gently. "Lina, look at me!" He said, almost panicked.

I hesitantly raised my blue eyes to met his and felt tears well up in my eyes. Oh, how much I wished this was really Peter. "Lina, this is me. I swear it to you."

I shook my head, not willing to except that he was telling the truth. I would not allow myself to hope. "No, I'm insane and you are just in my imagination. You're not the real Peter. You know why? Because he's not coming back for me."

A hurt expression appeared on his face and his hands dropped from my shoulders. "Is that what you really think?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What else am I supposed to think after almost six weeks?" I waved off the comment. "But I don't blame you for not coming so it's fine I'll just-"

"Dear Aslan, Lina! I'm here! I came back for you! You know why?!" He said, mad and frantic.

I shook my head. Peter stared at me for a moment before he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulled me to him, and placed his lips against mine. I was stunned at first, not able to do anything but stand there frozen. But soon, I let myself melt into Peter's arms and kiss him back.

I felt something in that kiss. It didn't seem fake or dreamlike, just...real. Peter ended the kiss and slowly backed his face away from mine so he could look me in the eye. "I came back for you, Lina, because I am in love with you."

I stared at him for a second longer, remembering the kiss that just happened between us and that was when I knew I was not dreaming anymore. Peter was here. He had come for me. A smile slowly began to creep across my face as both my hands went up to either side of his face. "It really is you." I said in a whisper.

Peter nodded, sighed, and smiled along with me. "It really is, Love."

I let a chuckle escape my lips before throwing myself into his strong arms once more. "I'm sorry I doubted you." I said into the nap of his neck.

His arms wrapped around me tighter and he leaned his head down against mine. "Do not be. There is nothing you need apologize for." He said soothingly.

"But I should never have-"

Peter touched a finger to my lips to stop me. "Hush, Lina. We can talk when you are safe on the ship."

I nodded slightly to show I agreed. Peter smiled and took my hand in his large one. "Okay, let's go."

We were headed to the balcony where a griffin hovered, waiting for our return. We were half way across the room when an arrow came up through the air and hit the griffin's wing. The creature cried out in pain as fought to stay in the air. Peter ran even faster toward the balcony, towing me behind him. We were almost there when I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground with a sickening crunching sound coming from the bones in my ankle. I hissed with pain and grabbed my ankle, as if this was going to help ease the pain. "Damn it!" I said, swearing out loud for the first time in my life. "Why is it impossible for me to walk!?"

Peter didn't respond, he just scoped me up into his arms and ran over to the griffin. The animal was now landed on the balcony and hissing quietly to himself. "Can you fly?" Peter asked the griffin.

The bird looked up at him and tried flapping his wings. He made it a few feet up in the air and stayed there. "I will try to manage, Sire, at least until we get to the ground." He said, trying to be brave. By the griffin's voice and shiny feathers I was able to guess he was a young fellow. Peter nodded and put his back to the griffin.

"Hang on to me," Peter said.

At the same time he spoke, I heard the clear sound of pounding coming from the outside of my door. My head shot around to look at it and saw the wood vibrate as the pounding continued. I was confused about why they could not get in seeing as my door was locked from the outside. But then I saw that a chair was propped up against the handle. Peter must have put it there when he arrived.

I turned back to the high king whose lips were pursed and tense. "Get us out of here!" He commanded the griffin urgently.

The griffin nodded, sunk his claws into Peter's tunic, and began to flap it's wings vigorously. The animal tried and tried with all of his might to fly away from the balcony but he could not get us off the ground. The combined weight of Peter and I was just too much for the wounded griffin. The animal finally stopped flapping and dropped Peter's tunic before he himself fell to the marble floor. "I am truly sorry, my lord, but I cannot-"

"It's alright. Go back to the ship and tell my brother of this development." Peter instructed. My eyes went to him. So, Edmund was here too? That meant he did not lie to me all those weeks ago...

The griffin said he would do his best to get there and nodded before frantically flapping his wings and going over the balcony. He barely made it ten feet away before his altitude began to fall.

Another booming noise came from my door and I clutched onto Peter even more than before. I looked from the door, to Peter, to the griffin flying away, then back at Peter. He stared at the door with such anger in his eyes that I was sure he was about to take on whoever came through there without hesitation.

One more pound on the door and Rabadash followed by five men burst into the room with swords raised. At the same time, Peter swiftly switched his grip on me so I was no longer resting in his arms but standing next to him on one foot with all my weight against him. He had one arm wrapped tightly around my waist and his other hand held his sword.

Rabadash looked at the two of us with a blank expression on his face. He continued to stare which made Peter wrap his arm tighter around me. Seconds that felt like days passed before Rabadash shook his head mockingly, clearly amused. "King Peter, what a pleasant surprise," He said in a courtly tone.

"It shouldn't surprise you that much, Rabadash, considering you stole a girl from my court," He said, not bothering with manners.

Rabadash tilted his head and smirked in Peter's direction. "Ah, my lord, we both know she is more to you then simply a lady of the court." Rabadash's dark eyes then went to me. "Hello, Lina. Long time, no see. Have you finally realized your place?" He asked, studying how I cowered away from him next to Peter. I took a shaky breath as I realized how truly terrifying the man was to me now.

"Do not talk to her!" Peter said loudly.

Rabadash grinned. "Ah, you forgot, King Peter that this is _my _country and you do not get to bark orders at me." The next moment, Rabadash jerked his head in our direction and the guards around him came toward us. I saw that Peter was contemplating trying to fight them off but there was just too many of them: five to one were not good odds. One of the soldiers came over to me and tugged me away from Peter's grasp. Instantly, my injured ankle gave way under my weight and I fell to the ground. Peter made a motion to come to my aid but he was being held back by two guards.

Rabadash looked at me as I sat on the ground, hissing in pain, before shaking his head and letting a chuckle escape his lips. "Ah, Lina! You are injured! How did this happen seeing as you have not been out of this room in over a month?"

I looked down and did not answer. I heard the prince annoyed growl at my lack of response before he came over and knelt before me. I turned my heard away from him only to have his rough hand come up to my chin and pull my head back to look up at him. "Answer my question, Lina," He said with malice dripping from every word. I gazed into his cold, dark eyes and I felt the words begin to work their way up my throat.

"I-I fell."

The man began to glow like he had won a small victory by making me talk. "And why did you fall?"

I glanced over to Peter who was trying to get out of the guards grasp and over to me. I felt my chin being tugged back to Rabadash again and I spoke. "Because I tripped over my feet."

Rabadash smiled. "Thank you for answering, Lina." He turned to Peter. "See, my king? All women will submit and obey in time. Lina was just a little harder to break than most."

I looked down again as he talked, feeling ashamed that I did not defy him. How I had changed in the past month...I had become a broken horse.

I suddenly felt my body leave the floor again. I looked up to see that the prince was the one who carried me this time. "Get off of me." I said weakly, trying to push against his chest. Unfortunately, I had no strength left and could do nothing to stop him.

"Put the _Magnificent_ King in the dungeons. I will deal with him later." Rabadash ordered the guards as he walked away, carrying me in his arms. I looked back at Peter and struggled to get out of the prince's terrifyingly strong grip. Peter's eyes looked wild as I stared into them. He was trying to think of something, anything, to get us out of this mess but it looked like he could find none. I saw something suddenly click in his mind and he looked back at me.

"It's just like you to be a coward, Rabadash." Peter said in a challenging tone.

The prince suddenly stopped walking, paused, and turned around to Peter. "And what makes you say that?"

It was Peter's turn to smile. "Any royal can kill an unarmed man. It isn't a hard thing to do without honor, prince."

From the corner of my eye I saw Rabadash's lips purse tightly together. For the first time that night he did not look the slightest bit cocky. I turned my head back to Peter and wrinkled my forehead, silently questioning what he was up to.

"And what do you purpose I do with you then?" The prince asked.

Peter smiled. "Challenge me to single combat."

Rabadash raised an eyebrow and stayed serious. "Say I do this. What do I receive when I win?"

Peter pursed his lips and looked at me.

Rabadash began to smile. "Ah, we are fighting for the girl then?" He looked at me. "Well, Lina, you are most wanted by this king if he is willing to die to save you."

I looked at Rabadash and then at Peter. I shook my head no at him; the king ignored me.

"If I win, Rabadash, Lina returns back to Narnia with me and you will never step so much as a foot in my country ever again." Peter said, stating his terms.

Rabadash thought about this for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Alright. If I win...Lina stays here and...you die." He told Peter like it was the most simple thing in the world.

My eyes widened as he stated his terms. Peter simply could not agree to this-

"We have an accord," Peter said sternly without a moment's hesitation; the man then nodding his head. Rabadash did the same in return.

At that moment, a sudden burst of life came back to me and I began to yell at Peter. "Peter, no! I cannot let you do this!"

Rabadash smiled over at me. "Ah, but it is already done."

My mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape and I looked back at Peter.. The man was pale but he still held an air of confidence about him. "Peter..." I didn't even know what to say to make him reconsider. The king looked up at me and smiled, trying to be reassuring. Rabadash set me down on the bed before going over to Peter and shaking his hand, making their bet official.

"Change of plans, then. Guards, escort him out of the castle and back to his ship. The man should rest for he will truly need it tomorrow morning." The guards nodded and started dragging Peter out of the room. His eyes stayed on me as he crossed the room.

I couldn't just stand there as he walked away. I shot up from the bed, despite the pain protesting against it, and hobbled over to him. Somehow, he too, was able to overpower the guards who had him and meet me halfway. He took me in his arms and my weight from my ankle.

I felt tears overflowing in the brim of my eyes. "Don't do this, please. There has to be another way." I pleaded with him.

"There is no other way, Lina...Do not worry about me, love. I will be alright," He whispered into my hair before he was pulled away from me again and out the door. My eyes followed him until he and his escorts disappeared around a corner.

I collapsed onto the floor again, not able to stand on my wounded ankle any longer. I vaguely realized that Rabadash was still in the room and heard him talking. He walked slowly over to the door and stopped in the frame to look over his shoulder at me. "Get some rest, Lina. You look terrible." He smiled devilishly before walking out the door and locking it behind them.

I didn't know how much time passed as I sat on the floor staring at the door. All I knew was that Peter was back in my life and tomorrow he could be ripped out of it once more. This whole thing ended tomorrow one way or another.

**Intense stuff... lol. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! **


	18. I Shall Believe

**Disclaimer- I don't own Narnia. It's kinda really depressing. **

**SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY for the long wait. I feel awful. I think I was kind of putting this chapter off because there will only be two or three chapters left after it and it made me sad. But that is in the future and right now we have this long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

Sunlight broke through the clouds of night as the morning of Rabadash and Peter's duel arrived. I laid in a ball on the floor where Rabadash had left me the night before. I didn't move because there was not strength in me to do so. The events of last night kept replaying inside my mind and I just couldn't get over it.

Peter was here and he was willing to fight to the death for me.

I don't know why he would be such an idiot.

How could anyone be so careless and reckless with their own life? Especially for me? My own mother who had been in labor with me for close to fifteen hours-she'll never let me forget it,either-would not risk her life for me so why would this king?

_Because he loves me._ I froze.

He had told me he loved me last night, hadn't he? Perhaps it was true then, I wasn't sure. It is so strange to me how much one's perception of reality could be altered when you are, in fact, taken away from what you consider reality.

I was in a foreign land in a foreign world and everything was topsey turvy and inside out.

So here I waited, ankle pounding along with my heart. Soon, someone would be sent to collect me and bring me to watch the duel. By now I knew how Rabadash worked; he enjoyed the suffering and pain of others. And what better way to make me suffer than hurt the man I care about?

But despite my knowing that Peter was in danger I felt seemingly numb and calm. I didn't know if it was because of the fact that it was always easier for me to block out the things I did not understand or control or if it was due to lack of sleep. My guess was that it was probably both.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my fingers on my bare skin of my upper arms. The Tashbaan weather was unnaturally hot the last few days so I had taken off my heavy skirts and was left with only my white under skirts and corseted looking top.

I sighed and waved my hand over my face in an ill attempt to cool myself off; it did not work that well. The more I moved the more heat my body seemed to generate which completely defeated the purpose of fanning myself in the first place.

So I laid still. I was sitting, waiting, and worrying, sitting, waiting, and worrying, for what seemed like an eternity until the sound of the door pushing open stopped my heart mid-beat. My eyes stayed directed downward, looking at my lap, as the prince I knew was coming close to me approached the floor where I lay.

I heard his footsteps stop right next to me before he sighed. "Good morning, Lina. Laying on the floor like a dog, I see."

He waited for a response but none came to my lips; I had nothing I wished to say to him.

I heard him chuckle humorlessly. "Well shall we go then? No time like the presence to witness the downfall of a barbaric king."

My eyes shot up to him of their own accord at his threatening words. "You won't win."

Rabadash smiled before taking my wrist roughly and jolting me up from the floor. Instantly, my throbbing ankle gave way, but the prince caught me around the waist and began walking out of the room, dragging my dead weight with him. "You know nothing, you silly girl." He spat.

"I know he beat you at the tournament. I know you came in second up against him and you'll do it again this time."

Rabadash stopped mid-stride with a pained, furious expression on his face. He took a few deep breaths before turning his flushed face in my direction. I was waiting for him to slap me but instead he just shook his head. "You know nothing." He repeated before starting to walk again.

We went on in silence, Rabadash fuming and concentrating, and I, trying to keep the pain in my ankle at bay. It took us several minutes to get out of the castle and begin walking down to the grounds where this duel would take place. I saw a stadium stretching out in front of us. It was much like the one in Narnia except for the obvious Arabian tones. We continued walking and I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of Peter; but there was no sight of him.

The idea that he had skipped out last night came to my mind; I would have preferred that. But to my surprise and shock, two familiar faces stood out from the numerous Calmorens. I looked from the beautiful queen, who was dressed for war with her bow in her hand, to her younger brother who stood regal and alert.

Edmund's deep brown eyes met mine and stayed there. His facial expression changed from one of concern to one of utter terror. Gosh, did I really look that horrible? I assumed so.

Rabadash continued to walk with me in tow until he came upon the two armed royals. He stood in front of them, proud and sickeningly confident. He sighed as he looked at Susan. "My queen."

Susan narrowed her blue eyes dangerously and looked every bit a warrior. "I shall never be your anything Rabadash."

The prince chuckled. "Well, that it truly a pity." His eyes then turned to Edmund. "Here she is, as promised," He said before roughly throwing me into Ed's arms. I stumbled at the motion and hissed in pain.

The Just king wrapped his arms around me tightly, taking all of my weight from my ankle that was starting to throb even more. I looked over my shoulder at Rabadash and that wicked grin spread across his face. "I'll be seeing you later, my Lina."

I shuddered slightly at the words, causing Edmund to wrap me up safer in his arms.

With a smirk and one chuckle, Rabadash turned around and went back to the center of the field where I now saw Peter waiting. The blonde man looked confident, like Rabadash did, without the pride. This was a good sign, I guessed. I knew from experience with my mother that pride could always get the best of a person. Peter's eyes searched around the field until he saw me.

He smiled a little and nodded a reassurance that did nothing to settle the knot of nerves that were settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Lina," Edmund's voice rang in my ears. I turned to look at his worried face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded weakly, not able to do much more.

"Oh Lina, I am so sorry!" I heard Susan speak now.

I furrowed my eyebrow at her. "For what?" I asked quietly.

"For not seeing through Rabadash's act! I should have known how much of a foul...monster he was from the first moment..." Her voice was full of remorse and contempt for herself which only made me feel guilty.

"Sue, I am the one who should be sorry. I knew what he was planning and I saw who he truly was. I should have given you some kind of warning or something." I told her.

"But I-"

Edmund cut her off. "Not that this "I'm sorry. No, I'm sorry." match is not needed but we should really concentrate on Peter and then getting out of here."

Susan and I both nodded in agreement. The three of us were silent as we watched as an official looking man talk to Rabadash as Mr. Tumnus whispered to Peter. The poor fawn wore a horrified expression on his face. I noticed that all of of the Narnians looked scared...and it was all because of me.

I shook my head at my own stupidity. All of the anger and frustration I had been bottling up within me began to take it's toll. How could I be so idiotic? How could I let Peter do this? How could I let them come back here and save me?

Why did I even come to Narnia? What was the purpose?

_To find strength within yourself, young one. _

At the sound of the voice inside my head, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Edmund rubbed my upper back and gave me a concerned look. "What is it?"

I just shook my head, not answering. The voice in my head was unlike any I had heard before. It was strong, powerful, and above all soothing. I waited to see if it would talk again.

"Lina?" Susan asked, coming up next to us and putting a hand on my arm.

Still I said nothing as I waited.

_You have the power to stop this, Carolina Foster. _The voice told me.

_But how? _I asked. _Who am I to stop this? I am not strong or wise or smart or cunning. I'm just a weak girl. _

_ Dear one,that is precisely the reason I brought you to Narnia. _

I gasped. If the voice in my head was the one who had sent me to Narnia that must have meant that I was talking to Aslan.

The voice continued to talk. _All of your life you were taught that you were no one of importance and you believed this lie to be true. I brought you here, Lina, to show you that you have purpose and that you are important. Look at Peter. _I did. _He is fighting this duel for you...and look at Edmund and Susan. _

I turned to look at my friends who were still staring at me with concerned eyes. _They traveled halfway across this world for you. Do you really think that they would have done this for someone that was not important in their lives? _

I shook my head no.

_ Carolina, you matter and do not let anyone tell you differently...you were brought here so you would finally understand that. _

The voice stopped speaking and I waited silently for a moment. Questioning if he would talk again or if I should say something.

_How do I stop this? _I finally asked with some strength in my thought.

_What does your heart tell you to do? Think, Lina. You know what must be done to stop this duel. _

My mind was blank for a moment. What could I do to get the best of Rabadash? Think, Lina. Think!

The idea then hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew what to do.

My head shot up just as Rabadash and Peter took the field, about to duel.

With the last burst of strength I possessed I ran out of Edmund's arms and hobbled over to the field. "Wait!" I shouted. "Wait!"

I vaguely heard Edmund and Susan shout after me but didn't stop.

Peter and the prince turned to look at me approaching. My ankle throbbed as I went but I ignored the pain. My grandmother used to say "No Pain, No Gain" and for once I was going to take the saying to heart.

I finally made it over to the two men at the center of the field, seemingly out of breath. Peter quickly took my weight in his free arm and looked at me as he did the night he had come to get me; he thought I was crazy. "Lina, what in Aslan's name are you doing?"

"Stopping you." I said, panting. The king raised an eyebrow at me, confused.

I took a deep breath and turned away from him to look at Rabadash. The prince looked just as stunned as Peter.

"Lina, you silly girl, what are you up to now?"

One more breath. "You are not dueling Peter." I say as confidently as I could.

Rabadash looked at me for a second, clearly puzzled, before starting to laugh. "And what makes you say that?"

I looked at Peter who waited patiently for my response. "Because you are going to compete against me for me instead." I said.

A sudden rumbling of hushed whispers came from the stands around us. I looked around me before my eyes went back to look at Rabadash. Once again he began to laugh, causing Peter to wrap his arm around me tightly.

"Lina, you can barely walk let alone carry a sword! You might as well just surrender and be done with it." He laughed out, clutching his stomach.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I wasn't suggesting swords."

The laughing stopped and Rabadash looked up at me with a serious expression on his tanned face.

I gave him a small smirk. "I'm suggesting archery."

The field was completely silent as everyone waited for Rabadash to say something.

"Lina..." Peter trailed off, his tone shaky.

I put my hand on his chest but kept my eyes on a still pondering Rabadash. "It's okay. I know what I am doing."

"But-"

I cut him off with a look. "This was never your fight, Peter. I understand you want to protect me and I love you for that but..." I trailed off as tears began to fill my eyes. "But I will not let you die for me. This is my fight."

Peter looked at me with pursed lips. He looked from me to Rabadash and shook his head before looking down. "You have been through a lot, Lina. You are still weak..."

I sighed before taking my hand and lifting his chin so he would look at me. "I can handle this, Peter. Just believe in me." I paused. "Aslan does."

The man wrinkled his forehead and was about to speak when Rabadash cut him off. "Lina..." My head shot around to look at him. "You are challenging me to an archery contest?"

"Yes, I am." I responded quickly. "Same rules apply as they did with Peter. If I win, I go home with the royals to Narnia. If I lose, I'll stay here with you."

I said the words confidently. Yes, I knew the risks of this arrangement. Yes, I knew that the odds were not in my favor. Yes, I knew this could end badly.

But this was what I was meant to do.

I needed to do this. To prove to my mother, my father, my grandmother, and myself that I was worthy. I was able to be loved, I was able to take care of myself and fight my own battles, I was able to live without fear. This is what the Pevensies taught me; this is what Narnia taught me. I owed all of them this.

My eyes focused back in on Rabadash who still stood pondering whether or not to take me up on my challenge. "Do we have an accord, Prince?" I asked.

He looked up at me, half angered, half...was that fear in his eyes? The man nodded slowly. "We have an accord."

A small smile spread across my face as I nodded at the man who only hours ago seemed to me to be the most terrifying person to ever live. "Then let's do this."

The prince grinned devilishly and bowed slightly, extending his hand in front of him. "After you, my lady."

I nodded my head to him before stepping out of the comfort of Peter's strong arms and limping over to the archery field fifty feet away. To my immense displeasure, my whole ankle gave out. Luckily, Peter was there to catch me. I looked up at him and smiled.

He just looked worried. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked as he, again, took my weight and began walking over to the archery field.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life." I said gently. The king pursed his lips again but eventually nodded.

"Then, my lady, I believe that you will be successful." He said, pressing a gentle kiss onto my hair line.

The next second, Edmund ran up to us, with Susan trailing closely behind him.

The Just king looked furious. "What the hell just happened?" He asked, for the first time sounding like a normal teenager and not a king.

"Ed-" Peter started in a calming voice.

"Calm down." I added.

The dark haired boy looked at me like I was a mental case. "Lina, you are completely insane. Do you realize that?"

I wrinkled my brow at him. "Edmund Pevensie, you do not get to tell me I am crazy! I am doing this for you guys!" All three royals looked at me with questioning eyes. I sighed again. "You have done so much for me, more than I will ever be able to repay you for. This is the least I can do to repay that kindness." I looked at Peter. "I won't let you die for me." I said.

He smiled slightly. "I didn't really plan on dying in all honesty."

His words made me and Susan chuckle but Edmund still looked at me with furious brown eyes, causing me to look away. The pain and worry he so clearly had inside of him was too much for me to bare. This wasn't meant to hurt them, I never wanted that.

The four of us finally made it to the archery field and Peter took me to the first lane. I leaned greatly against the wooden railing that separated my lane from the one next to it. Peter made sure I was stable on my feet before letting go. The three royals crowded around me. Susan and Peter both wore looks of support and concern while Edmund was still angered.

"Are we going to do this now, Lina, or are you waiting for some miracle to save you?" Rabadash asked from the lane behind me. I looked over Peter's shoulder to see that he was playing with the string of his bow absentmindedly, as if this was going to be no competition at all.

"I'm ready." I told him.

I looked back at the Pevensies and smiled. "Well, I guess this is it."

Peter and Susan nodded. I looked at Susan for another minute; she looked so worried. Quickly, I gave her a hug. "Everything will be fine. You shall see."

She nodded her head and pulled away from me. "Here," She said suddenly, shoving her beautiful bow in my direction. "I want you to use this."

I looked at the amazingly crafted bow in my hands and my jaw dropped. "But this is the bow that Father Christmas-"

"It'll keep you safe and give me some peace of mind, Lina." She smiled at me.

I did the same in return. "Thank you."

She nodded before stepping back. Peter now came forward and kissed me on the forehead. "You just need to concentrate. Remember to keep your elbow down."

I chuckled and nodded. "I will."

He looked down at me and smiled slightly before kissing my forehead again. Both he and Susan stepped back and walked over to where Mr. Tumnus stood at the edge of the field.

I had nearly forgotten that Edmund was there when he finally walked in front of me with his eyes downward and spoke. "I hate that you are doing this." He said.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I teased slightly.

His brown gaze shot up to look at me. "This isn't funny, Lina."

I smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ed, lighten up."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I swear if you tell me that one more time..." He paused. "You have to win, Lina. You just have to." His words were quiet and desperate.

I felt hot tears come to my eyes again before I threw my arms around his broad shoulders. "Everything will be okay." I whispered into his shoulder.

A second later I felt his arms wrap around my waist gently, as if he were afraid he would hurt me. I heard him sigh. "It better be." He paused. "I love you, Lina. You _need_ to come back to me."

I didn't even have time to react because the instant the words left his mouth he released me and walked away, leaving me stunned and speechless. Had he just said he loved me?

"I do not have all day to waste, my love." Rabadash said. I turned my attention back to him. He stood a few feet from me looking bored.

With my mind still wrapped around Edmund's words I stuttered to get words out. "Yes-Yes." I took a deep breath to compose myself. "I am ready."

The prince nodded. "Shall we start with the targets at fifty feet or is that too far for you?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Fifty is fine, seventy-five feet would be even better. I'd like to beat you quickly, Prince, so I can get out of this godforsaken kingdom before the evening tide."

Rabadash's face turned several shades of red. "Lina, you are on dangerous grounds." He paused. "Fine. Start the targets at seventy-five feet!" He called out to the men who appeared to move the large targets. They did as instructed

"Ladies first." Rabadash said with a smooth bow.

I nodded my head in his direction before moving from my perch on the railing. I took an arrow from the quiver on the rail before hobbling over to the center of the lane. I kept all of my weight on my left ankle as I took up Susan's large, gracefully bow and pointed it at the target. I bit my lip as I took my aim.

"Please Aslan, help me." I whispered, hoping the Great Lion could hear.

I took a deep breath and let loose my arrow.

I closed my eyes until I heard the _thwack _of the arrow against the target. Sudden cheers erupted from behind me and I opened my eyes to see that the arrow had come to rest in the red center of the bull's eye. I let a small smile escape my lips as I went to lean on the railing again.

I watched as Rabadash stepped up to his mark, not even daring a glance in my direction. Without hesitation, he shot his arrow and it too made in the center of the bull's eye. It was then that I knew this would not be as quick and easy as I had hoped.

The targets kept moving further and further way with every round and my vision of the red bulls eye became blurrier and blurrier. But still, my arrows would lodge themselves in the red section of the target.

The two of us fired shot after shot until the targets were as far back as they could get:two hundred feet.

I stepped up to the target and knew that this was it.

"The one who hits the arrow closest to the center of the bull's eye wins!" A herald called out to the crowd who did not know the rules. I took a deep breath and pulled the string of Susan's bow back. I anchored it to my lip and studied the blurry target in front of me. This was it. If I missed this shot I could not get myself out of this mess.

Steady on, Lina.

_Believe in yourself, dear one. _Aslan's voice appeared back in my thoughts. _It is alright child, let go of your arrow. _

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let go. It felt like years before I heard the arrow stop. I opened my eyes and saw that it hadn't landed inside the bull's eye. I shuttering breath left my chest as I fell to my knees.

The field was silent as everyone stared at the target with the arrow sticking just out side the red. How could I have missed. _I have failed them. I have failed them all. _

I heard Rabadash begin to laugh at my failure. I looked up at him with a completely defeated look on my face.

He shook his head at me. "Do not look so sad, Lina. You put up a wonderful fight." He paused to notch and arrow in his bow. "Do not worry your pretty little head, Lina. You are much better off with me then those barbaric Narnians...you are now mine, Lina."

I narrowed my eyes at him and found the will to stand up. I limped over to the rail that separated him from me and placed my hands on the wood. "Rabadash, you call me whatever you want. You can try to break me and torture me, put me down. You could even kill me if you want. But despite all of these things I will never be yours. You can bet on that." I snarled at him.

His face fell at my words and I smiled. Oh, how the tables had turned. Had I truly gotten Rabadash worried? I didn't know what he truly was feeling right then but I knew it was not something he felt often.

I grinned. "So go ahead. Take the shot. But remember, prince, whether you win or whether you lose, you will never have me."

Rabadash pressed his lips together forcefully and and put the bow up. I saw the slight shaking in his hands as he readied himself.

"Please Aslan," I pleaded in a whisper.

Rabadash took a breath and the next instant the arrow was flying through the air. To me, it seemed like it was moving in slow motion. I studied the way it flew, trying to calculate where it would land.

It kept going and going for what seemed like an eternity until it finally hit the target.

It took me, and the rest of the people on the field, a moment to process where it had hit. I stared at the target blankly in silence.

I suddenly heard cheers erupt behind me and I was soon swooped off of my feet by Peter. He was cheering and laughing along with the rest of the Narnians. "You did it, Lina! You won."

He spun me around and I looked at the target again. I pulled back from Peter slightly so I could look him in the eye. I furrowed my eyebrow. "So I'm not just imagining that that arrow is stuck on the outer rim of the target?

Peter and Susan looked at me with giddy smiles on their faces.

"NO!!" They shouted together.

I nodded as huge smile began to spread across my face. The strangest thing happened after that: I began to laugh.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been happy enough to laugh and the sound of it only made me laugh more.

I had won. I was now free of Rabadash.

Peter finally put me down so Susan could envelope me into a bone crushing hug. I saw Edmund looming behind her with a quiet, regal expression playing across his face. He was happy, I could tell. But he refused to come near me.

Susan let go of me and held me at arm's length. She smiled.

I did the same in return. "Let's go home." I said.

The royals smiled and nodded their agreement. Peter put an arm around my waist, readying me to walk. It was then that I stopped him.

I turned around to where Rabadash still stood with his bow clutched in his hand, his tanned face stunned. I limped over to him and stood next to the man. It took him a few seconds to even realize I was there.

He looked down at me with a surprised expression. I turned my gaze up to his brown eyes. "After today, I will never think of you again. But I am very sure you will think of me everyday for the rest of your life..." I paused. "When I leave this field you will be dead to me."

The prince pursed his lips. "Goodbye Prince Rabadash...I hope you find peace." With those last haunting words, I turned around went back to my group. We walked away from the field and back toward the bay where the ship was docked and waited for our return.

I did not look back once.

I had won. I was free.

**Okay, for the sake of this chapter let's say that Susan's bow isn't magical. That way it was a fair competition. I hope you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think please! **


	19. Get So Far Away From Here With You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it! **

The waves the ocean was creating caused the ship to rock up and down, up and down. On this voyage, I dared to step up to the edge of the boat and look as the foaming waters crashed against the side. I feared no water, not after what I had gone through.

It had been almost three months since Susan, Edmund, and I started our journey to Tashbaan. It seemed like it was almost a different lifetime or perhaps even a dream. Everything was different now.

The things I feared before, such as drowning, seemed so insignificant to me now. I had faced true danger and I now knew that there were most terrifying things to be afraid of than water. My perspective of the world was altered too. During my captivity, I felt as if I was on the side lines, watching as my life passed me by. Freedom has shown me that I was once again in control of my destiny and my actions. I was no longer being controlled. I was free to be Lina... just Lina.

I was able to be who I was beginning to become before this whole debacle happened. I was learning to laugh, to play, and forget anyone who stood in the way and it felt good. For the first time in a long while, my heart did not feel like it was shattered into a million little pieces.

"Oh, sorry. I did not see you there."

Speaking of the heart...I turned around to see Edmund standing in the doorway looking as if he was terrified of me out of all people. A small smile appeared on my face.

"It's fine."

Edmund nodded before the two of us lapsed into an awkward silence that reminded me of how we used to be when we first met. You know, as I stood there looking at Edmund look at me, I remembered back to Edmund's confession on the archery field and couldn't help but look back out at ocean. At least, the water wasn't staring back at me.

"I shall just go then..." Edmund muttered.

I heard his footsteps start to fade. On impulse, I turned around and called out to Edmund, trying to stop him from leaving. "I'd like you to stay." I blurted out.

Edmund stopped dead in his tracks. He continued to face the way he was headed as if trying to decide whether or not he was going to do what I was requesting of him. It was only when he began to turn around that I realized I had been holding my breath. Gosh, what was wrong with me? This was Edmund for crying out loud! I didn't get nervous around him, at least, I didn't anymore.

"As you wish, my lady." He said in almost a whisper.

I gave him a small lopsided smile as he walked back over and stood beside me at my place by the railing. The two of us looked out on the water awkwardly after that. I didn't know what to say and I don't think he did either. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

I was Lina Foster. The rich girl who was too strange for most of the other wealthy kids in New York. I should have been ripped from my high status in society for being a total loner freak. People just didn't admit that they loved me. Heck, my own mother wouldn't do that and she gave birth to me.

The silence continued as we watched the electric blue waves crash upon the boat. Finally, when I felt as if I was going to go even more crazy than I already was, I spoke.

"Ed, please say something." I pleaded. "I have heard too much silence in the last few months."

The boy's soulful brown eyes turned to look into my green ones. He stared at me with a mixture of indifference and confusion written on his hard face. Edmund looked down at his hands and let out a deep breath.

"What would you like to hear me say?" He asked with his eyes still directed downward.

I thought about it. What did I need to hear? Did I need to hear him say that he didn't love me and it was all just a plan to make sure I won the contest? Did I need to hear him say that I was supposed to be with his brother and how dare I even have thoughts about him? Or, perhaps, did I just need to hear him tell me that he truly did love me?

"I would like to hear the truth." I told him quietly.

Edmund looked up at me again and began to search my eyes for something that seemed to be terribly important. His face suddenly softened and before I knew what was going on Edmund grabbed the back on my neck and pulled me close to him. His lips crashed down upon mine and all sense that I had ever possessed left me instantly.

His kiss was sweet and gentle but at the same time furious and passionate. It was then that I realized that he had meant what he said back on the archery field. Edmund have feelings for me, strong ones.

I found myself smiling against his lips and wrapping my arms around his neck. He took me closer into his arms as he kissed me furiously again. Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as if he could not get me close enough to him.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach when I was pressed into his chest. I pulled away from him, mumbling a small "ouch".

He looked down at me, out of breath. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" The Just King asked frantically.

I took a deep breath myself before grasping tightly at my stomach. I shook my head. "No, I am just sore."

Edmund looked at me with worried, questioning eyes. "What did he do to you?" He asked after a small pause.

I pursed my lips and looked down at the water. "He made me strong." My eyes drifted back to Edmund. "Edmund, I am not going to lie to you and say that everything was fine when I was with Rabadash. It was a living nightmare that I would not wish upon anyone." I paused. "But, for all that he did that was so horrible he made up for it by helping me find myself...I lost myself first; but, in the end I found my way back."

My eyes drifted back down to the ocean. Whether this was due to embarrassment or a strange epiphany, I wasn't sure. But all I knew was that I could not look up at Edmund right now. I was vulnerable, more so than I ever have been around another human being and it kind of scared me

I felt Edmund's fingers go gently under my chin and lift my head so I looked him in the eyes. "You look down to no one."

Out of habit, I looked down again. "I look down out of embarrassment." I mumbled.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Edmund inquired.

I just sighed. "Standing here. Alone...with you."

I finally looked up at him only to see that he had a hurt expression on his face. "I see...well, I suppose I will leave you alone then."

The boy began to turn to walk away but I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Wait..."

Edmund looked at my small hand wrapped around his broad wrist. He took my hand into his free one before looking up at me, waiting for me to continue. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me." I looked down at our entwined fingers before looking back up into his brown eyes. "It's like all of a sudden I cannot be around you without feeling like a complete fool." I paused. "I mean, we used to be great friends but now it's like...it's like it all changed."

"I am still the same person, Lina." Edmund said, somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I know that but it's just..." I stopped. I couldn't figure out the right words to say. Heck, I didn't even exactly know what I wanted to say. I just knew that I had to say something, ANYTHING, to make him understand what I was going through right now. "Now things are different between us."

"Why?" He asked, trying to keep his smooth composure. "Why must they be different?"

I looked down again. "Because you told me how you feel about me...and I feel the same way."

Edmund's hand that was not holding mine went up to stroke my cheek. Our eyes met and he smiled. "As far as I am concerned that is a very good thing, Lina." I gave him a half smile in return. It should have been a good thing to be in love with someone that loves you back except... "What is the matter?" Edmund asked.

I shook my head and a single tear came to my eyes. "Peter."

Edmund's forehead wrinkled up at my solitary word.

"What about Peter? After all he has done for me, after everything...I cannot hurt him, Ed. I just can't." My half smile turned into a full frown as the realization registered in my mind.

Edmund's hands dropped to his sides, leaving the spots where his touch once was feeling cold. He turned away from me and leaned his forearms on the railing. "So, what do we do?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

The two of us lapsed into a sorrowful silence. Why must this happen? I'd rather have died back in Tashbaan then hurt either one of the kings by coming back. My mind was telling me that Peter was the better choice. He was strong and sensible and completely incredible. Peter was always a gentleman and treated me like a queen even before he knew me. I knew that I would always be safe and happy with Peter.

On the other hand, my heart was telling me that Edmund was the one I should be with. As the saying goes, there is a fine line between love and hate and Edmund and I had been straddling that line since we met. Edmund drove me crazy sometimes with how much he tried to keep me from getting to know him. He loved to torment me with crazy mind games that both intrigued and bothered me. We had fights and didn't really understand each other but that was part of the beauty of it all. You see, Edmund and I were so similar that it would only be nature for us to hate and love each other at the same time. If I chose Edmund there would be a good chance that we would fight more than we got along. Despite all of these things, though, my heart was telling me that I had to take a gamble with him. After all, that's what love is, right?

So who to listen to? The heart or the mind?

"Lina, there you are!" My eyes shot up to see the other man of my dreams. Peter came walking towards me with a Hollywood smile on his face. I saw Edmund stand up straight at his brother's entrance and put on an air of complete seriousness.

I looked from one brother to another and couldn't help but turn away. I leaned greatly on the railing as I looked out over the ocean to try and put my guilt and heart ache at bay. I felt as if I was going to be sick because of it.

"Are you okay?" I heard the voices of Edmund and Peter say in unison followed by an awkward silence between them. I just nodded, not trusting myself to turn around.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and saw that Peter was now leaning on the railing next to me. I looked over at him; he was just standing there as perfect as ever.

I managed a little smile and a couple of words. "I'm okay...being on a boat still makes me a little nervous."

Peter smiled. "Well, how about we get away from the edge and go for a walk? It has been too long since we have had some time alone."

I looked over at Edmund for a split second only to see that he was looking away from me in the opposite direction. He was mad at me for talking so casually with Peter, that much was certain. I couldn't blame him for it, though. I took a deep breath and suddenly words began to tumble out of my mouth. "Okay, that sounds...nice."

I saw Edmund's eyes shoot over to look at me before he pursed his lips. "Well I shall leave the two of you to it, then." He said.

His hurt brown eyes locked with mine for a split second. In that second I saw something in his eyes that completely crushed me. To Edmund, by agreeing to walk with Peter and leave him I had made my choice. To him, I had chosen Peter. I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head as if silently saying he did not want to hear it before he walked off through the nearest door in all haste.

"What's the matter with him?" Peter asked with genuine concern.

I looked at the spot where Edmund disappeared. I, somewhat, expected him to come back and tell Peter to get his hands off of me but he never did. I held my breath for a moment as I continued to watch. I needed him to come back. I needed to tell him that he had it all wrong. I needed him to know that my heart belonged to him.

But he never came back. I felt hot tears rush into my eyes and I blinked wildly to hold them back. "I don't know." I told Peter with a cracking voice. I looked up at him with a small, fake smile playing across my face. Apparently, it was enough to fool him into thinking that all was well.

Peter smiled back at me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Come on." He said sweetly as he began to pull me across the deck. As we walked on, I could not help but take one more fleeting look at the door. It was still closed.

* * *

I raced around like a mad woman trying to find Edmund. I had just left Peter with some of his advisors who had some sort of business or another to attend to with him. We had only spent an hour or two strolling around the ship but it seemed like an eternity to me. All I could think of was Edmund and how much I had ruined things between us. I had checked all of the decks before I flew into his quarters only to see that they were empty, too. I stood in his doorway, taking deep gasping breaths. I felt defeated and slide down the door frame. I didn't know where else to look.

Suddenly, I heard laughter coming from below me. My forehead wrinkled up as the sound continued. I got up and looked for the nearest staircase. Two doors down from Edmund's room was a flight of rickety wooden stairs. Slowly, I descended down into what looked like the cargo hold of the ship. The laughter came up again and I thought it was coming from the back corner of the room.

"Hello?" I called out as I maneuvered myself through the boxes and crates to get to the source of the noise.

The person started laughing again as I rounded the last row of crates. I looked down to see Edmund sitting there with an three fourths empty bottle of wine in his hand. I sighed as I collapsed in front of him.

He continued to laugh hysterically while leaning back against a barrel. When his fit ended he opened his eyes. Once it registered in his mind who I was his face fell and the king narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, it's _you._" He slurred.

I nodded as I took his flushed cheeks in my hands. "Oh, Ed. What did you do to yourself?" I asked quietly.

He jerked his face away from me and snarled. "Wh-what ddoes it loo-kk like? I'm...drunk."

"Yes, that much is clear." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I watched him quietly as he took another swig of wine. "But why?" I asked seriously.

Edmund glared at me with such intensity that I felt a slight sting in my chest because of it. "Wwhy do you thinkk, Lina?"

I looked down at his words. "Edmund..."

He laughed. "Th-there you g-go again. Lookin' down at you hands like a li-ttle ch-child." His laughter ended and he took another drink. "Wwhy are yyyou here?"

"I was looking for you." I told him.

Edmund snorted. "Andd wwhy would you be doing tthat? Yyou made yyour choice and I" he motioned to himself with the bottle, sloshing the dark liquid all over his light blue tunic. "was nnot it."

I looked up at him with horror struck eyes. "That is not true, Edmund. I...I..."

He raised an eyebrow. "You what?" He slurred.

I had to buck up the courage to say what I needed to say to keep him. I took a deep breath. "I love you." I had never said those words to another human being before. It was hard to get them out but necessary. I began to pray that it would be another to convince Edmund that all was not lost between us.

He looked at me as if his had sobered up for a moment before he started to laugh again. "No, you don't. Yyou lo-ove the _Magnificent _King Peter! He was yyour choice and rightly sh-should be! For he is a mu-much better man than I and like y-you said, we canno-tt hurt our-r _precious _Peter!"

"That isn't true, you are just as wonderful a man as Peter is." I told him with surprise in my voice . In his right mind, Edmund would never had said those words. He was too proud to say that anyone was better than him. Edmund would never look up to Peter as if he were below his brother. It was just not who he was.

"Ooh, but it tis'!" He said with the utmost confidence. "He has always been be-better at everything. Ever since we were little children!" He spat. Tears began to spill out of my eyes as I watched him. This wasn't Edmund and I hated to see him to act like this. It was killing me to see him so hurt.

He took yet another drink; the bottle was almost gone now. He looked at me as he chugged down the liquor. He wiped him mouth off with the sleeve of his tunic. "Why you crying?" He slurred. "You made your choice, Lina! Exc-cept it! I have." He brought the bottle up so I could see how he had chosen to "handle it".

"I did not make any choice!" I yelled, starting to get angry and frustrated. More tears streamed down my face.

"Ah, but you-you did, love." He chuckled again. "Oh, what a fool you made me look, Lina! You ma-made me think that we w-would end up together! Oh, how-w I l-love to dream and how you love to plant tho-those dreams in m-my head! But, alas, I have now woken up and it is ov-over between us." He said.

My whole being went numb at his words. I turned my face away from him to wipe fiercely at the my tear stained cheeks. "You do not mean that."

He chuckled. "Oh, but I do." He tipped the bottle all the way up and finish the last of the wine. He wiped his mouth again before throwing the bottle as hard as he could against the wall, causing glass to shower down all around us. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the barrel. "I w-wish you never came to Naria, Lina. All-all you have caused m-me is pain."

Those words were like a sharp knife inside my chest that completely cut my heart out and left me bleeding and torn on the hard wooden floor of the cargo hold. I let out a couple of uncontrollable sobs and wiped my eyes again. I looked up at the Just King through blurred eyes.

"Ed-"

"Go away, Lina. Leave me be." He said quietly, half passed out.

"But, Ed-"

"GO!!" He yelled furiously.

I looked at him for a second and saw that he was completely serious. I nodded slowly before standing up shakily. I began to walk away when I heard a few mumbled words.

"Why did I let myself love her? Why?" He asked into the open air. I stopped for a split second, ready to say something. But nothing could be said. I had spoiled everything between Edmund and me.

Edmund hated me. He said that he wished I never came to Narnia.

Like the wine bottle, I had shattered into a million sharp, little pieces.

I walked calmly up the stairs. When I reached the top, I began to run to my own room. I slammed the door and collapsed onto the bed. Never in my life had I felt such heart wrenching pain.

And it was all my own fault.

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	20. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia.**

**This, my friends, is the last chapter of The World as We Knew It. It came too fast for me but it was time. I really hope you enjoy it. **

We arrived back in Narnia in three days time. I barely came out of my cabin during the whole journey. I only got away with it because I told Peter and Susan that I was still very weak from my imprisonment and wished to rest with minimal disruption. The two complied to my request with very little complaint.

The sun was blinding as I came numbly out of my cabin and into the bright Narnia sun. I squinted as I took a look around. We had landed on the beach close to Cair Paravel.

"It's good to be home, isn't it?" Susan noted as she wrapped one around around my shoulders and the other latched onto the arm closest to her.

I smiled weakly at the queen. "Yes, Susan. It is."

I lied.

Nothing was good now; not even being back in Narnia. I had spoken to Edmund since he was in his drunken stupor and now that I thought about it I was glad I hadn't seem him. Never in my life had someone looked at me with such rage and anger as Edmund did that afternoon and I hoped they would never again.

I understood that he thought I had betrayed him but I figured, when he sobered up, that he would come find me and apology but that was asking too much of Edmund. The king was much too stubborn for that.

"Lina, are you ready to get off?" Susan asked from next to me. I nodded a little.

Susan pulled me along the boat and down the rickety plank until we found our feet touching solid ground. Despite how I was feeling, I smiled. Oh, it was nice to not feel the floor beneath your feet rocking all the time.

"Lina!" A little familiar voice called to me. I smiled as I looked down to see Queen Lucy running toward me. She made it to me and knocked me to the ground from the force of her hug. Before this never would have happened because my strength was much greater than Lucy's but I was still in a very weak state.

The two of us sat on the coarse white sand hugging and laughing until Susan told Lucy to get off of me. "She is injured, little sister. Give her some space." The Gentle Queen said as she helped me to my feet.

I brushed my skirt free of sand and smiled. "I'm alright, Lucy, really. Your sister is making it sound a lot worse than it is." I jabbed Susan in the side gently, teasingly. "Don't scare her." I told Susan.

The queen rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. Deep in the back of my mind I figured she knew she was being over protective of me too.

"Where are the boys?" Lucy asked quickly.

Susan nodded toward the castle. "They took a boat in first. It seemed that Edmund was very eager to check something out."

My heart tugged slightly in my chest at the sound of those words. Had he really been that anxious to get away from me? I looked down at my feet.

"Come on, you two must be starved. How about we get something to eat, yes?" Lucy said as she took my hand in her own and began dragging us up toward Cair Paravel. She pulled me up the steep path that led directly into the outer gardens of the magnificent palace the Pevensie's called home. Compared to the Arabian castle in Tashbaan, Cair Paravel was was subtle and almost plain; but that is the way I liked it. I had lived in a flashy New York apartment my whole life, I was toted around in an obnoxious white limousine, and I went to a private school with a bunch of stuck up rich kids who loved to show just how wealthy they were by covering themselves in diamond jewelry.

Cair Paravel was simple but I had never seen something so beautiful in my life.

We walked into the great hall where the kings and queens' thrones sat in all of their regal glory. Mr. Tumnus and some other creatures of the court stood at the front of the room with Peter. They seemed to be deep in discussion. From the corner of his eye, Tumnus saw us and smiled slightly, giving a little wave.

Peter noticed Tumnus'es gesture and looked behind him to see his sisters and I. I expected him to smile but his face instead looked grim. I looked to Susan who had one perfect eyebrow raised in confusion.

Lucy gripped my hand a little tighter; something was happening that I did not understand.

Peter rubbed a hand on the back of his neck before walking over to the three of us. He stopped in front of Susan and shook his head.

"Peter, what is it?" She asked slowly, almost debating if she wanted the question answered.

Peter looked at her before looking over at me and Lucy. "Ed's gone." He stated simply.

My heart stopped beating and felt a cold sweat on the back of my neck. Edmund? Gone?

"What do you mean he is gone? Where did he go?" Susan asked frantically.

Peter shrugged. "When we got off the boat before docking and came up to have a meeting with our advisors Edmund mumbled something about wanting to change before the meeting. I didn't think anything of it at the time...half an hour later he still hadn't come to the hall and so I went to his room. I didn't see him but found this on the bed." He held out a piece of paper to Susan. She ripped it from his hands and began to read aloud to us all.

"I am sorry to do this to you my dear family but I find myself feeling restricted within the walls of our beloved Cair Paravel." She paused to look at Peter as if this was a joke. He simply shook his head and urged her to continue. "I fear that life at the castle has become more than I cam bear in recent months and I need to find solitude somewhere far from here."

A sob broke from my chest as the impact of the words had hit me. He was talking about me. I have made things more than he could bear; this was all my fault.

I wrapped an arm around Lucy as she began to cry. Susan kept reading. "Please know that this is for the best and I do not wish to hurt any of you but this is just something I must do for myself. Do not feel guilty... I will be in touch. I love you all." Susan refolded the note as a tear ran down her own cheek.

I put an arm around her waist as I kept Lucy close with the other. I wanted to comfort them but I think I did this more for my benefit than theirs. I was having trouble thinking then, let alone standing, and leaned greatly on the sisters as they leaned on me in return.

"What do we do, Peter?" Lucy asked through her tears.

The eldest Pevensie pursed his lips and looked my way. I had to look down out of guilt. I heard Peter sigh.

"We do nothing."

All of our eyes shot up to stare at him in shock.

"Wha-you're not going to do anything?" I stammered out.

Peter shook his blonde head. "This was Edmund's choice. He made his decision and we have to respect that now."

He made his decision. Just like he said I did.

"Peter, you cannot honestly expect us to just let him wander-" Susan started.

"He has friends, Susan, plus he is not completely vulnerable. He has his weapons with him. He will be alright." He said, almost regrettable. I could tell he wanted to go after his brother but just couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason.

Peter sighed again before taking all three of us into his arms. "It will be okay, girls. I promise you Edmund will be fine."

Another sob escaped my chest as the tears began to flow. Right now it was not Edmund I was worried about: it was the people he left behind.

* * *

I finally managed to escape the three Pevensie's and find the solitude of my old quarters. It seemed so long ago since I had been in there but none of that mattered now. I bypassed the room and went straight to the marble terrace. I looked down over the ocean and closed my eyes. Nothing seemed real now. It was like a dream; I was freed only to feel more trapped than ever.

The sound of paper flapping in the wind caught my attention and my eyes snapped open. I looked around and noticed a piece of paper with a rock acting as a paper weight on the railing. I pursed my lips and stared at it for a moment.

It seemed too impossible to think it was from him. He wouldn't have...would he?

Slowly, I reached for the paper and slid it out from under the rock. I looked at the very blunt hand writing and read:

_ Lina,_

_ I am sorry for all I have done. I know I said terrible things to you when I...when we were on the ship but I need you to know that I did not mean any of those things I said. You were right when you said you hadn't chosen and you shouldn't have to. That is why I have left. I wanted to make it easier for you...Peter cares deeply for you and will take care of you better than I ever could. I could have been selfish and stayed, hoping to win you back, but that would only cause more pain for both of us. _

_ So I have made the decision for you and it is the right one. Please know that we will probably never see each other again...if I came back I do not think I would have the strength to leave... Have a good life, Lina, and take care of my family for me. _

_ Yours now and forever, _

_ Edmund_

I collapsed to the floor. He left so I could be with Peter...he left because he thought this would make me happy. He couldn't have been more wrong. I broke down and began to sob and cry harder than I ever have in my life.

I felt a presence in front of me and looked up to see Peter looking down at me with sad eyes. I tried to wipe the tears away but they would not stop coming. Peter slowly made his way over to me and sat down, leaning against the railing and putting an arm around my shoulder.

He allowed me to cry until I could no longer. He rubbed my shoulder absently as I began to collect myself.

Peter finally spoke. "You love him, don't you?" He said with a monotone voice.

I looked at him and sniffled. "What do you mean?" I asked, unconvincingly.

Peter smiled slightly. "You love Edmund." This time it was a statement instead of a question. "I tried to ignore it but I cannot any longer. It all changed on the ship...I could tell." He said.

I wrinkled my forehead. "How?"

"Because you began looking at him the way you used to look at me." He chuckled and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I just stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to yell at me for being such a little tramp but he never did say anything. He just looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Peter." I said as I looked down at my hands, no longer able to face him.

I felt his hand go under my chin a second later so I had to look at him. "Never feel sorry for finding love, Lina. I understand."

I just nodded as the two of us lapsed into silence. I was still stifling while continued to soothingly rub my arm. It was then that I knew my and Peter's relationship changed. We were no longer involved; we were friends. I looked over at him and smiled. "So where do we go from here?" I asked.

Peter chuckled and ran his free hand through his hair. "We go to the stables."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled bigger.

"Come on."

* * *

Peter helped me up onto a horse, named Rosie, and made sure everything was secure. He handed me my quiver of arrows and my bow. I put them on my back before I looked back down at him.

I shook my head. "This is crazy." I said, shaking my head.

Peter put a hand on top of mine. "It is crazy." He admitted.

I sighed. "I-I don't even know where to look. I haven't seen anything of Narnia past the palace and a small part of Lantern Waste."

"Lina, breath, okay?" I took a deep breath. "If I know Edmund, which I think I do, he will be somewhere he knows very well and where no one will be for a long while...I'm pretty sure he went to Tumus's house. He knows that Tumnus will be in court for a while and that his house is pretty secluded. He will stay there until he figures out his next move."

I nodded. "How will I find it?"

"Rosie will get you there. She knows the way so all you have to do is hold on tight." He told me.

I nodded again. "Should we tell Lucy and Susan? I mean they would-"

"Never let you go. I'll distract them as long as I can but you have to leave now before they get suspicious."

Peter began walking, tugging Rosie's reins as he went. "Just be careful, Lina. If you find yourself in trouble make sure you tell them you are sent from Cair Paravel...they will believe you since we are the practically the only humans in Narnia."

I nodded again, too nervous and anxious to talk. Peter nodded in return. "Okay, it's time to go. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good," Peter said. He smiled up at me. "Go find him, Lina, and please bring him back before my sisters have matching heart attacks." He teased as he handed me the reins.

I chuckled once. "I will...Thank you, Peter."

He nodded his response.

I took one more deep breath. This was it, I was going to find Edmund. I took one more deep breath before digging my heels into Rosie's sides and we were off.

* * *

I held on tight to the reins as Rosie flew through vallies, mountains, and finally a forest. It had been around six hours since I left Cair Paravel and we hadn't stopped for one minute. I was too anxious to stop.

I was worried that I wouldn't get there in time if we stopped for any amount of time. Who knew if he would be there anyway? Peter was only guessing Edmund's location. He could be anywhere.

"Rosie? How long until we are there?" I asked for the four hundredth time as we passed a lantern post in the middle of the forest. Luckily, Rosie was a sweet horse and did not snap at me.

She waited a second before skidding to a halt. "We are here, my lady." She panted.

I stared ahead of us. We were not at a house but at the side of a mountain. I was just about to ask her if she was sure when I saw a door carved into the mountain.

"Oh," was all I said as I slid off of Rosie and began walking toward the door. I turned and smiled at the horse. "Thank you for everything." I said.

The horse nodded and did a gesture that resembled a bow. I turned back around and continued to walk toward the door. The air around me was still and everything was quiet as I took hold of the door knob.

This was it. All or nothing. One more deep breath and I turned the knob, opening the door quickly.

I stepped inside the dark house and looked around. The house was charming and humble. There was a small kitchen connected to the living room where a fireplace sat dark.

I took another step in. "Edmund?" I called hoping he was around.

I got no answer. My heart began to sink as I called again. Once again, no answer.

I collapsed onto the floor. He was not here.

I took deep breaths and put my head in my hands. If Peter did not know where he was then there was no hope of finding him. He said that he would not be coming back to Cair Paravel.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Lina?" A voice called.

I froze. No, this was just another one of my hallucination that I had while I was in Tashbaan. Slowly, I turned around and saw a figure standing in the doorway with firewood in his hands.

I stood up slowly as Edmund continued to stare at me. "Hi." I said, no other words came to my mind.

Edmund dropped the firewood and made his way over to me. He stopped several feet in front of me as if scared to get any closer. "What are you doing here?"

I bit my lip. "Looking for you. Peter said you would probably be here-"

"Peter sent you out here? By yourself? Is he crazy!? You could have been kidnapped again and then where would we be!? Ugh, I swear-"

"Edmund." The sound of his name stopped his rant. "Peter and I...it's over."

Edmund stared at me some more before taking a few more steps toward me. "But I do not understand, I-"

"He figured out that he was not the right man for me...and that you are." I whispered.

Edmund took another step closer to me. He stayed silent and then sighed. "Walk with me." He said suddenly, holding out his hand for me to take.

I took it instantly, awkwardly, and we began to walk out of the house. The two of us lapsed into silence as we went on our way. I looked Edmund's way, waiting for him to say something. He felt my gaze on him and turned to look at me, causing me to quickly avert my gaze, embarrassed, to the evergreens around us.

We walked down the path further and found ourselves at the light post again. I stopped to look up at it. It was such a strange thing to be in the middle of a forest in Narnia.

I felt a slight tug on my hand and I spun to see Edmund closer than before. I smiled up at him as he stared seriously at me.

"Why did you come?" He asked again.

I looked down at our entwined fingers; they fit so perfectly together. I swallowed as I worked the words up. I was still not used to saying this. "Because I love you, Edmund." I whispered before looking up, his brown eyes locked with mine, and smiled. "I choose you. A thousand times over...it's always been you."

His free hand went up to my cheek and I leaned into his warm touch. "You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that...I love you, too, my Lina."

It was then that his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss that would have given any cheesy romantic comedy couple a run for their money. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands went to my waist.

I had never felt more happy then I did then. Finally, that large hole in my chest where something had always been missing was filled. I was complete. I was home in Edmund's arms.

I took a step back to catch my breath and smiled up at Ed. He did the same down at me.

"Since we have that established. Now is the time I scold you for making this journey all by yourself..." He smirked.

I did the same in return as I slowly backed away from him as if I was terrified of his scolding. He took a step toward me. "Oh, no, you do not get to run away from me Carolina Foster. Come here!" He shouted teasingly as he began to chase me.

I laughed as I ran, now caught in the strangest game of tag I have ever played, but it felt good to play. It was something I hadn't done it a very long while.

I ran around a corner and decided to find a place to hide. Quickly, I jumped between two tall evergreens in a place I knew Edmund wouldn't find me for a while. I backed away from the entrance to my hiding spot until I ran into something. It was cold and rough; it felt like metal.

My eyebrows scrunched up as turned around to see subway doors. I looked through the glass and saw...me. I was curled up on the seat with my earphones on and my backpack next to me. I hadn't even realized what was going on until the subway car door opened and a bright light blinded me.

I was sucked out of Narnia.

* * *

_September 24__th__, 2007_

It was my fourteenth birthday and once again I was stuck with one of my parents boring parties where no kids were present and there was no one to talk to but my father's boring stock market associates.

I was sitting by myself on the large balcony of my parents' apartment on the 30th floor, staring down at the city I loved dearly. If only I was out there experiencing it rather than sitting here like I was locked away.

I huffed a breath and decided to settle deeper into the chair I was occupying. I had no plans to go in back in there until all of the boring chatter subsided.

"Hello, Lina." A British man's voice called to me for behind. I turned around and saw an elderly man standing there. He wore a tan suit and had gray hair; I have never met him before.

"Hello," I told him politely.

The man smiled. "Would you mind if I join you?" He asked as he pointed to the patio chair next to me.

I nodded. "Knock yourself out." I said.

The man thanked me before sitting down with a sigh of relief as if he had been standing for hours on end.

We were quiet for a moment before the silence began to bother me. "So do you work with my father? I don't think we have ever met..." I said.

The man smiled. "No, I do not work with your father. To be honest, I find finance to be terribly boring."

I chuckled. "That makes two of us."

"You don't say?"

I just nodded.

The elderly man stared at me for a moment, almost adoring, before a light bulb seemed to go on over his head.

"Oh!" The man exclaimed as he began to dig around in his inner jacket pockets until he retrieved an envelope. "This is for you." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I took the crisp envelope from his wrinkled hand. I noticed that he had no wedding band there and couldn't help but wonder if he was a widow or if he had never married at all. Either thought made me sad. Even though I did not know this man I felt a certain amount of concern for him.

"You are welcome, dear Lina. Happy Birthday." He said as he got up from his chair. "I should probably leave you to it then. I'm afraid I tend to ramble so I apologize in advance." He said as he nodded to the envelope in my hand. He came over to me and held out his wrinkled hand. "It was wonderful to meet you...I'm sure we will meet again."

I stood up and shook his hand firmly. "It was nice to meet you, too." I looked up at his eyes then and noticed they were a unique but familiar shade of brown. The man patted my hand that he held in his for a long while before releasing it and beginning to walk away.

Something inside of me forced my mouth to call out to him. "Wait!" I said.

The man turned and looked at me with...were they hopeful eyes? "You did not tell me your name." I told him.

The man's face fell slightly but the smile stilled remained. "Edmund. Edmund Pevensie." He said before turning around and disappearing into the crowd of my parents guests.

I watched him retreat until I knew he was long gone. I sighed as I looked down at the envelope. I went back to my favorite chair and fell down upon it. I opened the envelope to reveal a thick wad of papers inside of it.

It was then that I read the story of a girl who was called to a distance land called Narnia and how she was kidnapped by a prince, and how she had found love and courage through all of the trials she faced. The story was well written and I thought it was an excellent plot. It was full of adventure; just the kind of story I like to read.

It was one of the last line of the story that caught my attention above everything else, however.

_ "Don't run away, my love. Don't hide." _The king called the warning to the girl as she ran, thinking it was only a simple game. Those words stuck with me for a long while, playing over and over in my mind.

_ Don't run away, my love. Don't hide. Stay with me. I love you, now and forever. _

"Carolina, get in here right this instant. This is _your_ party, after all." My mother called out to me.

I sighed as I tucked the papers into the pocket of my dress. Something was telling me that this story would be sticking very close to me from now on.

I looked down over the city below me one last time before feeling my mother's eyes burning a hole in my back again. I rolled my eyes and went into the apartment, ready to face an awful adventure full of bankers and fancy food.

This was life as I knew it...at least for now. One day, though, I knew it would all change. Just you wait and see.

**Will Lina go to Narnia this time around now that she has met Edmund before hand? Will she stay there if she returns? I left that up to you and your imagination to decide. I thank you all for reading and sticking with the story till the end. As alway, thank you and please let me know what you think. Love you all! Until next time...**


	21. Update

Hey guys,

So I realize it has been a while since The World As We Knew It wrapped up but I'm hoping you all still get this message anyway…

I had a poll on my page after the story ended (thanks to you who voted by the way) about whether you wanted me to make a sequel to the story or not, and it turns out that you guys did, in fact, want me to continue Lina's story.

And now I have decided that that is exactly what I am going to do! I have been thinking how I was going to fit her in to another story and it finally came to me: Lina is going to find herself on the Dawn Treader with Caspian before Lucy, Eustace, and, of course, Edmund, completely without her memories of the first time she was in Narnia. When Lina was last in Narnia she was about 16 years old and I believe I am going to make her and Edmund 18 in this one.

I'm still very early in the whole thought process of it all and I would like to finish one of the two stories that I am currently writing before diving into this one but I just wanted to see if I could get any opinions/feedback on the new story idea. You all are such amazing readers/reviewers and your thoughts are very important to me.

If you have any comments please feel free to message me or leave a review on the story it's self. I'm thinking I want to call the new story The World As We Forgot It…I don't know. It's kind of lame but that's why it's called a working title. Okay, so this was a long rant and I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Kay, Bye!

TheClassicCrime1


	22. Update, Take Two!

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to tell you that the sequel is up! It is entitled The World As We Forgot it so go check it out! I am also going to start another story (no title yet, unfortunately) about the Hunger Games. Its an AU where they actually go through with the Capital Hunger Games after the end of The Mockingjay and it will follow President Snow's granddaughter. So check my page for it if you are interested..should be up within the next week! I have plenty of time to write now that my first year of college is done! Okay, happy reading! See ya in my new stories! **


End file.
